Wrath of the Mummy
by LadyJenDragon
Summary: Another menace has arisen from the grave while dreams of the undead and a woman haunt Rick O'Connell & Ardeth Bay. The creature seeks Imhotep's final resting place to steal his curse. Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1: New Villian

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

**By; Lady JenDragon**

**Summary: **Dreams of the undead and a woman haunt Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bay. A new menace has arisen in the year 2006 and has returned to 1936 to collect the curse of Imhotep. The Medjai death toll rises across Egypt as the new creature seeks the cursed desert of Ahm Shere to raise Imhotep from his deep grave. Rick and Evie search out Ardeth to uncover the meaning of the dreams. Soon, they are drawn into the battle for Earth and embark on the quest to save the universe. Yeah...something like that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters we all know and love from the two Mummy movies. This isn't for profit but the joy of the fans. And the fact I get to put my story out into the world.

**Author's Notes:** However, this story line does belong to me. I wrote a little story called THE MUMMY CLASH OF THE GODS using my own ideas and characters two years ago. A strong desire to come up with my own 'Mummy' story…this is what I ended up with. Since I am the author…I gave myself permission to use that story line and mix it with the characters we all know and love. Hope you enjoy the FREE ride. I had lots of fun playing with ideas and just lettin' the old imagination run wild.

I've broken the story into chapters so I can slowly transform my ideas into book format and go wild with details. Hopefully not too much. The original format of my story was screenplay. Don't like that format. Can't get into the details I love so much. You lose so much of the feel of the story. Oi! Okay…away we go….ENJOY.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**New Villian**

**ANCIENT THEBES - 1278 B.C. **

PALACE COURTYARD

Citizens milled on the palace grounds of the grand palace of Seti the First, going about their daily lives. Vendors, customers, children and the occasional vagrant walked past one another on this beautiful day in Thebes. The pillars and walls were decorated with colorful hieroglyphs from floor to top. A chariot of gold raced down the center courtyard signaling the return of Pharaoh to Thebes.

Egypt enjoyed the reign of Seti the First. Many considered this period to be the golden age of ancient times. The chariot came to a halt outside the palace. There, Seti was met by several bodyguards sent to protect him upon his return.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Narrator: A YOUNG APPRENTICE SERVED IN

THE PALACE UNDER FALSE PRETENCES

A young servant boy entered the sparsely furnished throne room with a large silver tray of various fruit. He appeared around twelve, his tunic laid with gold and black in khaki colored cloth. His head was shaven and he wore a heavy crystal necklace that hung down to his waist. He strained under the weight of the silver tray over flowing with fruit. The mid-afternoon snack was to be served on time. He was not allowed to dawdle in front of Pharaoh.

Pharaoh did not sit in his throne. He preferred to eat at the small table off to the side behind the throne chair close to the large window. Pharaoh paid little attention to those who served him, especially the young males. But he was no plain boy. He wanted to serve under Imhotep and become a priest. But no one paid him much attention in the palace. His only purpose was to serve Pharaoh.

The boy hesitated before setting the tray on the table before Pharaoh. Seti allowed the female servants to feed him several grapes while two fanned him with palm leaves. Dressed in gold armor, the boy knew Pharaoh was set to greet a far off caravan from the northern territories bringing him new products to trade.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

That night, the young servant boy sat in the center of a large, deserted room. Cobwebs littered the walls, hieroglyphs beginning to fade, dulling their once bright colors. The light from six candles circling around him, he held the Book of the Dead in his small hands. Beside him laid the Book of Life made of pure gold.

Narrator: WHEN NO EYES WERE WATCHFUL, HE

OBTAINED THE SACRED BOOK OF THE DEAD FOR

HIS OWN DARK PURPOSE, LEARNING ALL HE

COULD FROM THEIR CURSED PAGES.

The servant boy lifted his arm and waved his hand through the air. Liquid streams of multi-colored light streaked out from his fingertips. His eyes did not widen as the colors broadened from his hand.

A miniature model of the solar system formed, growing larger until it occupied the space of the large room. The sun burned brightly in the center of the room above his head with all of the planets circling around him. A wry smile formed on the boy's lips. A yellow comet streaked through the room.

Narrator: HE PRACTICED SORCERY BY NIGHT,

GROWING STRONGER AS TIME PROGRESSED. NO

ONE KNEW OF HIS DECEPTION FOR IT WAS

PUNISHABLE BY DEATH.

Sounds from the hall caught the servant boy's attention. The solar system dissipated instantly as the boy quickly got to his feet. He ran to the door, peering out cautiously. He snapped back into the room and darted across the floor to where three pillars were hidden in the darkness.

Imhotep entered the room wearing thin gray robes and a black tunic. His chest was left exposed, decorated with several necklaces indicating his status. He spied the burning candles in the center of the room, giving them only a moment's thought. He smiled quickly, believing Aneksunamun left them burning for their midnight rendez-vous. He turned back towards the door as she entered.

Aneksunamun's sleek form was painted with intricate lines and patterns, barely covered with cloth at the hips. This did not stop her from meeting with Imhotep. They would eventually consummate their relationship. After all, she was the mistress of Seti the First. She knew how to please Pharaoh. But to share love…that was something more precious.

The servant boy smiled evilly as Imhotep and Aneksunamun shared a passionate kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Several days passed, the servant boy walked down the hall towards the throne room. He narrowed his eyes as Imhotep and his priests turn the corner farther down the hall. He swore Aneksunamun retreated to Pharaoh's quarters to rest earlier in the afternoon. Seti was not due back until later.

Minutes passed as the servant boy stood out of people's way in the hall. He turned to find Seti walking down the hall towards his quarters. Surprised by Pharaoh's sudden return to Thebes, the servant boy watched as Seti turned down the next hall towards his quarters. Pharaoh would be tired after a long day.

The boy smiled again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, was set deep in the desert of Egypt. Home of the dead to the rich families of Egypt, the city was forbidden to all citizens. Only the highly regarded priests and visiting families were permitted within. Protected from invasion by a large-scale wall, the only entrance was a stone ramp into the city's center.

Dozens of Pharaoh's bodyguards entered the city via the ramp on horses at a pace reserved for war. The tension in the air told of hurried anticipation of the task they were about to undertake. The high priest Imhotep stole Aneksunamun's body and planned to resurrect her from the dead. Such an act was regarded as treason. Death was the only punishment. But not just any death.

A slow, painful death that would leave one cursed for all time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Servant Boy hid behind the corner pedestal in the preparation room. He peered out every so often as yells and screams were heard from the priests being mummified alive. The Pharaoh's bodyguards were executing all the priests under Imhotep's guidance.

An eerie smile stayed on his face as one priest after another suffered under the tortures of mummification. The preparation room had never seemed to active before in his recent memories. Spying a necklace set aside, the servant boy opened his hand.

The necklace flew across the room into his open hand stretched out in front of him. None of the bodyguards noticed the flying necklace or the young servant boy.

Narrator: WITNESSING THE EXECUTION OF

IMHOTEP FOR HIS CRIMES, THE YOUNG

SORCERER CONTRIVED A PLAN TO OVER

THROW THE NEW THRONE OF EGYPT.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the privacy of the large room, the servant Boy lifted a vase off the floor without touching it. He stares intently at the object indicating telekinetic ability. He reached forward with one hand, spinning the vase.

The servant boy failed to notice the darkened, female figure watching him from the doorway. After several seconds, the figure moved off, disappearing into the darkness.

Narrator: ONE NIGHT, HIS SECRET WAS

DISCOVERED BY THE NEW QUEEN, WHO

ALLOWED THE SORCERER TO BELIEVE HIS

DECEPTION REMAINED UNDETECTED.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The moon hung low in the night sky. A full white moon blanketed the Egyptian landscape with silver light. A late evening found most of the palace asleep. Those awake were the guards of the palace and the occasional servant running around preparing interior rooms for the next day.

Narrator: ON THE NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON,

THREE BODYGUARDS WERE DISPATCHED

TO DISPOSE OF THE TRAITOROUS

SORCERER AS HE SLEPT.

Three figures in V-formation ran across the palace grounds without making any sound as they moved along the wide main path. Weapons flickered in the light as they ran. Wearing tunics and sandals, the middle bodyguard wore a leather headdress indicating Captain-equivalent status. They hid behind several bushes when they came upon a dark-haired female servant carrying a water jug on her way from one palace wing to the other.

Once she passed, they quickly continued on their way.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The servant boy slept soundlessly in the small, rickety bed allotted for servants. A thin blanket covered him as he dreamed. The other five beds were empty tonight, the servants kept separate. The three bodyguards entered the small room, centering their attention on the sleeping boy.

Narrator: FOR THIS SORCERER POSSESSED POWERS

THAT RIVALED, EVEN SURPASSED THOSE OF

PRIESTS, INCLUDING THE CURSED IMHOTEP.

The head bodyguard motions for the other two to wing the boy while he pulled a dagger from his waist. No sword would be used on this traitor. After all, he was just a boy. As the two guards reached for the servant boy, he woke.

After several moments of scuffling with the guards, the young servant boy was hauled from the bed and forced to stand between them. The head guard approached the boy with the dagger, striking him in the abdomen. The boy's eyes widened as the dagger was pushed deeper. He pressed his hands over the wound trying to catch the blood oozing out, applying weak press

The Head guard found the lack of cooperation of the boy to die by dagger, he unsheathed his sword from his waist. The slight s-curve indicated a newly created sword for a new Captain. The handle was specially engraved and laid with pearlescent stones. With one thrust, the sword pierced the servant boy's small body.

The servant boy slid to the floor, his arm outstretched, smiling.

Narrator: BEFORE HE DIED, HE BESTOWED

A CURSE UPON HIS OWN DEATH…

SHOULD HE RISE FROM THE GRAVE, THE

DEAD WOULD WALK THE EARTH, THE

HEAVENS WOULD FALL AND THE

FURTURE OF MEN WOULD END.

**More Author's notes:** I just wanted to get this up. I may tweak this first chapter and reload onto FanFiction. But at least I've got the first one done. I hope I've got your attention and interest.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm going to try to keep to the same format we've seen in the movies. Readers will have a better sense of correlation between this story and the first two movies. Any comments would be appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Future Hope & the Dream

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters we all know and love from the movies. This isn't for profit but the joy of the 'MUMMY' and the 'MUMMY RETURNS' fans.

**Author's Notes:** It is a belief of this author that the MUMMY series deserves to be trilogy. I'm trying to keep my story line close to what we've seen in the movies. Also note; I've been informed that Universal Studios has hired two writers to write the third installment. Not sure what they'll come up with. All I can say is -- Good luck and don't disappoint the fans!

My purpose for this story is to take you beyond what we've seen. I want you to discover there's more to the story than what you think. Ah! My true motive. It is my desire to turn what we think we know upside down. With that in mind…onward. Oh…it's just alittle long since I wanted to get the story back into 1936. You won't understand until you read the entire chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Future Hope & the Dream**

**PRESENT DAY - 2006**

The Valley of the Kings to many proved desolate and uninviting. Why would the Kings of Egypt build such grand tombs in this forgotten barren part of the Earth? Mystery? Protection from grave robbers? For many years, society toyed with the romantic ideals many believed the ancient Egyptians lived all those years ago. Regardless of the true reasons for burying the royals here remained debated. Nothing unearthed the debate like the lure of a recently uncovered tomb in this Valley of Kings that brought the Bainbridge Scholars out by busloads to study the new discovery.

Outside the entrance were armed guards and numerous workers streaming in and out with crated artifacts on carts for nothing was allowed to be carried by hand. The Museums of Cairo and London would not permit any possible accident to befall any ancient object. Trucks loaded followed dirt roads back to the main road back to Cairo.

The interior lobby of the tomb, a rather large room, was busy with workers in teams loading crated objects into several carts with some amount of difficulty. Egypt continued to believe in back-breaking labor and little technology. Numerous Egyptologists stood in small councils discussing amongst themselves, their noses upturned at the visitors who dared mare their latest conquest in search of elusive answers for questions that no one else seemed to care about.

A group of sixteen 'visitors' stood collected in a tight group in the center of the lobby. A variety of Bainbridge scholars invited for a sneak peek at the tomb before the Discovery Channel got to film the inside later on in the day according to the sign by the door.

A pair of hazel eyes surveyed the room with a quick pan of her head. She noted the sixteen animal statues, a cat of some kind perhaps, ten feet tall, lining the lobby walls on round wooden rollers obviously awaiting removal. She sighed quietly slightly irritated at the latest job she accepted two weeks before. Bounty hunter Xalla (Zah-La) Kane was not one to wait around for her target to just appear. She actively sought him out and went to her task. Assassination or capture, which ever one requested, was carried out quickly and decisively. But this target proved far more trying than any job previous. Her head tilted at the story the tour guide prepared, invading her thoughts.

Narrator/Tour Guide: BEFORE HE DIED, HE BESTOWED

A CURSE UPON HIS OWN DEATH…

SHOULD HE RISE FROM THE GRAVE, THE

DEAD WOULD WALK THE EARTH, THE

HEAVENS WOULD FALL AND THE

FURTURE OF MEN WOULD END…

Xalla frowned at the story. Shaking her head slowly, she could not believe the extent people went just to make the ancient Egyptians more exotic than they ever could be. Judging by the mesmerized group she traveled with, they ate every word accepted as honest truth.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the story of the first known sorcerer written in Egyptian history found in the hieroglyphs within this newly discovered tomb." The deep voiced tour guide finished wearing a white robe.

At five-six, Xalla was small for a bounty hunter. Less so by the conspicuous clothing she wore. A long tan trench-like coat down to her ankles that hid a black short-sleeved bodysuit cut mid-thigh length and a black combination baldric/ammo belt crossing her chest from the right shoulder. Her coat hem barely covered the black steel-toed army boots on her feet. She wore a large, tan colored backpack for other equipment.

Several of her group members occasionally gave her a quizzical glance. She stood among these Bainbridge arrogates though she was no scholar. She just borrowed Alexander O'Connell's member card and played it off that the name should have read Alexandra O'Connell. All part of her cover to get to her target.

Maxwell O'Connell.

Son of Alex O'Connell, a great Egyptologist according to the report she was given. Xalla was hired through a stooge, another name for a middleman. Apparently, Alex's son had been missing for two weeks when she was asked to track him down somewhere in China, his last known location. Not uncommon for the younger O'Connell to disappear without informing any of the family. Apparently the grandparents, named Rick and Evelyn, worried about the fate of their grandson.

Xalla turned and stopped. A large hieroglyph caught her attention. Had it been there before? She could not recall. The 2-D pyramid, in a circle, surrounded by other hieroglyphs stood out on the wall between two statues, with a 3-D engraving of a pyramid. Her eyes felt unable to focus on anything else. Shaking her head at her silliness, Xalla reached into her left pocket.

Finding what she wanted, she pulled out a disposable camera. Holding the camera steady, the flash blinded her momentarily. Several of the other Scholars watched her, obviously offended by her choice of photography equipment. Xalla glanced around to find the group dissipated around the lobby for several minutes.

"Please stay together! There are still many of our scholars studying the artifacts and writings." The Tour guide raised his voice loud enough to be heard in the lobby.

A tall, nerdish man in a shabby white suit with a heavy bag over his shoulder separated from the tour group. He would be handsome if he shook the professor title and acted like a real man. Xalla smirked at the man's lack of ability to make a half-ass attempt to discreetly exit the lobby and go off on his own. He paused to straighten his suit then walked into a hallway off the lobby.

This was Maxwell O'Connell. Her target.

'_He certainly does reflect his grandfather'_, she thought remembering the pictures accompanying the report on the job she was hired to do. Xalla began walking after him, pocketing her disposable camera back into its pocket. She gave the room once last pan before entering the hall leading deeper into the tomb.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The interior halls were desserted of workers. The farther in she went, the more dark the halls got, barely lit with flame torches.

"Only in Egypt are torches still used." Xalla grumbled at the dim lighting.

Max O'Connell turned right at the corner ahead. Xalla slowed her pace so as to not draw attention to herself. Not that it was hard to follow Max O'Connell. You could be Godzilla and he still would not notice you behind him. Man spent more time in his own world than in the real one.

Xalla stopped when she reached the first of three large windows cut into the wall on the right side of the hall. But that was not why she stopped. The voices echoing from somewhere made her seek shelter from wandering eyes. Squatting below the first window, her ears told her the meeting of men in the chamber below could probably be where Max O'Connell headed towards was his destination.

Slowly, Xalla pushed herself up the wall to the corner of the first window. The windows offered a view into the chamber below. The arched doorway into the chamber and ramp down at the end of the room could be seen from her vantage point.

A chill wind blew through the hall.

She paused, looking to her left. A free standing, hieroglyph covered stone tablet in gold across from the three windows caused her to stare a few moments. What was it for? Xalla shook her head again, berating herself quietly, refocusing her attention of acquiring the target. She shivered then looked back down the hall from where she came. Apparently no one else was expected.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Thick, hieroglyphic pillars lined the chamber walls of the Resting Chamber of the Royal Maids. The long ramp rose from the chamber floor twelve feet up to the arched doorway. Eight sarcophagi's sat in two rows of four from the bottom of the ramp and spaced evenly to the opposite wall. The only light was from the bright lantern on a sarcophagus next to one of four men waiting for the Professor to arrive.

Jimmy O'Bannon slouched his bulky frame on the first sarcophagus next to the ramp. His tan clothes were dusty and sweaty from their long truck ride out here. A bounty hunter by trade, he felt a bit anxious about this meeting. His blonde hair thinning by the minute, the round features of face did not hide his inner feelings. Why the meeting was here in this creepy place was beyond him. His pal and partner, bounty hunter Marcus Wellby leaned against the opposite sarcophagus, his dark hair hanging over his acne-covered face. Slightly thinner than Jimmy, Marcus was no push over dressed in tan shirt and khaki pants with leather boots. He preferred the straight approach. Jimmy liked the direct approach.

The nervous scrap of a man pacing the middle aisle was Jake Collins, the wispy student of Professor O'Connell who arranged this whole thing. Dressed in jeans and a tan collared shirt, his clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. Not trusting anyone who was not Professor O'Connell, he hired Mike Dawson, a bouncer with thick muscles from the Cairo club 'Horus' before traveling with Jimmy and Marcus. A black man from Nigeria trained by the English army, he felt prepared for any event. And his English was perfect.

"Where's Max?" Marcus lifted his head.

His dark eyes set on Jake.

"Relax." Jake held out his hands as if to protect himself. "He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Yeah man, don't fret." Mike added noticing the sweat forming on Jake's forehead.

In this place, you were likely to die of exposure. For a tomb, he half expected the place to be hot and stuffy. But it felt cool and soothing. The air felt fresh too.

"Kinda freaky how closely Professor O'Connell looks like his great grandfather, eh?" Marcus put in to break the eerie silence.

"The professor doesn't have half the reputation his great grandfather did." Mike crossed his arms.

He knew Maxwell O'Connell's family history even before meeting Jake. That was his reason for accepting the young students proposition. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him look up at the top of the ramp.

The other three men turn towards Max O'Connell at the top of ramp, reading a map.

"There you all are!" Max frowned. "I thought we're meeting at the entrance?

Max O'Connell descended the ramp into the chamber, his eyes darting between Jake and the three unknown men waiting for him. At six-three, handsome and considered an asset to the O'Connell legacy, if a bit absentminded, Max O'Connell finally found acceptance among his colleagues.

"We decided we'd be less noticed in here." Marcus placed his hands on his hips, walking to the bottom of the ramp. "Keep your voice down."

"You have it?" Jake stood nervously near Mike.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A grappling hook latched onto the window's lower corner strained under the weight of the taut rope hanging over the edge into the chamber. Xalla's hand disappeared from the window edge as she made her way down to the chamber floor behind the thick pillar keeping her hidden from the men's view.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Max stopped at the bottom of the ramp, slightly confused by Jake's question. Why they were meeting here did not make any sense to him. There should be no reason for any meeting at all. He gave everything he had to the contact back at the hotel. Well, he gave them copies, not the originals.

"Your boss has everything I got…"

"Shush!" Marcus put a finger over his lips. "Did you hear that?

Silence hung heavy between them. Mike, Jake and Jimmy listened intently for any noise. Nothing could be heard. All three pulled out handguns from unseen places. Jake gulped hard, glancing nervously at Professor O'Connell. Max glanced around, clutching his bag tighter to his chest.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla peeked out from around the pillar, rolling up the rope she used and collapsed the grappling hook. Frowning, she stops, curious as to what the men are hurriedly looking around for. Had they heard her descend into the room?

Then she heard it. A faint scratching noise. Even in the silence, the scratching was barely audible. Xalla stopped moving altogether, her eyes trying to follow the noise to its source with her eyes. In a room this size, it could be from anywhere? She looked around for

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_So he wasn't crazy._ Marcus moved between two sarcophagi's half way down the aisle, his head turned to locate the source of the noise. He pulled a second weapon from his holster to give his free hand something to do.

Suddenly, one of the sarcophagi lids in the left row, last one exploded with a thunderous BOOM. It flew off and straight into the air, breaking into several large pieces and numerous smaller pieces. Dust covered the floor and five men.

Marcus felt the worst of the blast, having been blown off his feet. Landing on his back, he was surprised he kept both weapons firmly gripped. While surprised, he felt well prepared to deal with whatever was thrown at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Marcus grumbled getting to his feet.

He shot Jimmy a fierce look as he got to his feet. Jimmy knew that meant he was irritated with this whole crazy meeting. Moving towards the newly open sarcophagus, Jimmy cast him a 'no' shake of his head.

"What are you doing, Marcus?!" Mike did not trust anyone near that thing. "Get away from there."

"Shush!" Marcus hissed over his shoulder.

"Don't you watch movies, dude?" Jake added nervously, his gun quivering in his clenched hand. "They always look when they ought to be running, man!"

"I said quiet!" Marcus warned. "It's just a sarcophagus."

Marcus reached the open sarcophagus, hesitating before stretching his neck to peer inside.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla slid her backpack on, pulling a silver .357 from underneath her overcoat. She did not think anything good could come from investigating the sarcophagus. If the explosion got the attention of those in the lobby, they would get company very soon. If she were to acquire her target, she needed to act quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Marcus strained to look into the sarcophagus, both shoulders tense, his hands firmly gripping his weapons. He looked around the interior to the stone object finding nothing but a mummified human inside. He relaxed, straightening up. Sighing in relief, he glanced at the others.

Jake, Mike, Max and Jimmy eased their stances.

Suddenly, a cat hissing grew louder. A gray streak jumped from the sarcophagus surprised Marcus, making him stumble backwards. He got control of himself, resting against the next sarcophagus, his heart pounding hard in his chest. The cat disappeared into the darkness of the pillars where the light did not penetrate.

"Was that a cat?" Jake frowned, forgetting his nervousness for a moment.

"A cat." Marcus nodded as well. "Bastard."

"What's a cat doing in a…"

"COME TO ME!" An eerie female voice resonated from the open sarcophagus.

Marcus spun towards the sarcophagus as a decomposed arm reached up. It grabbed him by the face, pulling him up into the air. His body flung straight up then twisted until he was parallel to the sarcophagus. Marcus felt his eyes widen as he landed in the sarcophagus.

His brain wanted to scream but his throat was paralyzed. He wrestled with the form blinding him kicking the sarcophagus with both feet. The life drained out him as he fought. It was no use, he was losing.

Jake, Jimmy and Mike aim their weapons nervously at the sarcophagus, their eyes wide with fear. They watched in horror as Mike battled with whatever was inside. Yet none of them were willing to run to his aid. Not even Jimmy, his partner. Instead, they took several steps back towards the ramp. Max took up position behind Jake and Mike, their guns held out in front of them. Jimmy had two, one in each hand.

"Wha…what just happened to Marcus?!" Jake never saw anything like this before.

"Yo…you're asking me?!" Jimmy watched the sarcophagus for any further movement.

The wrestling inside the sarcophagus stopped. A partially rejuvenated, grayish woman leapt out of the sarcophagus. The creature landed in front of the four men, her body wrapped in linen bandages. One pretty eye, self-healing, surveyed the four men then she smiled.

Jake and Jimmy open fired with their guns, moving back towards the ramp. They continued to climb up the ramp towards escape. Max O'Connell whispered to himself about mummies coming to life and turned to run up the ramp, both hands clutched on his bag.

Mike's gun jammed at that moment. He dropped the clip and inserted a new clip. Nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. The creature leaped through the air, knocking Mike off his feet. He sprawled at the bottom of the ramp, flailing his arms in blind panic to keep the creature from getting him.

The creature squatted down, gripping Mike by his hair. Pulling Mike towards her decayed lips, he screams at the top of his lungs. She smiled at him before opening her own mouth and covering his. Mike felt his eyes go wider, his life draining from him as he fought to escape. White light emanated between the creature and Mike, dissipating when the bouncer from Horus nightclub turned into a frame of dried skin and bones.

A majority of the female creature's grayish body turns flesh colored. Her face filled in, forming perfect white skin marred by dull gray areas. Gray-white hair turned dark black, fingers formed muscles and new skin. Bandages strain against the frame as mummified parts are rejuvenated.

Jake and Jimmy watched the event unfold in horror. Jake gulps as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. Both men exchanged a quick glance between them then turned and ran after Max O'Connell.

The creature straightened upright, dropping the rest of Mike's remains. She wipes her replenished mouth and walks elegantly after the fleeing men. She smiles as she begins to climb the ramp out of the Chamber.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla las dumbstruck on the floor of the chamber, her .357 held out in front of her. She blinked in shock, her mouth hanging open. Shaking her head to reassure herself she was not seeing things, she got to her feet quickly.

With no other choice, she ran for the ramp after her target.

Screams and yelling of orders echoed down the halls as the three men fled the scene, begging people to run for their lives. Xalla followed the voices hoping not to run into what ever just woke up. _Seemingly on its own._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla slowed her pace then stopped before reaching the corner in the direction of the lobby and the exit. She cautiously peered around the wall, her weapon in firmly gripped in case she had to engage the thing.

She found Max O'Connell kneeling against the wall before the creature. Her hand gripped Max's head, her own head tilted back with both eyes closed. Mr. O'Connell violently shook as her hand turned a light purple color at the skin contact. His bag loosened then fell off his shoulder to the floor beside him.

The creature spoke in what Xalla could only describe as ancient Egyptian. She saw a program on Discovery Channel a month ago about the difficulty in speaking a language that had not been spoken in a few thousand years. Her eyes widened as the language changed…to English

"The scrolls I need…" The creature looked down at the man before her. "…are in your bag."

"Am…oli…tiye." Max O'Connell whispered as she freed his head.

Xalla took O'Connell's words to mean something. A name perhaps? Max O'Connell fell to the floor semi-unconscious, his body occasionally twitching from whatever the creature did to him mentally. Did this thing learn English during the mind transfer?

Amolitiye turned towards the Resting Chamber, stopping at the woman aiming something shiny at her. At what time did she wake? These people were very different than what she expected to find upon her self-resurrection.

"Maxwell O'Connell, move towards me." Xalla saw no sign of acknowledgment. "O'Connell?"

Amolitiye eyed the woman's weapon curiously. The men used similar style weapons against her earlier. Unusual contraptions. She stared at the woman, observing traits about the woman who seemed unphased by her.

Max recovered enough to sit up shakily. He shook his head, getting to his feet with a slight stagger. Lifting his bag back onto his shoulder, Max looked between the living woman and the dead one. His eyes returned to

"What are you doing here?!" Max recognized the woman he towered over. "You've been following me."

"You weren't exactly hard to follow from Beijing." Xalla frowned at him.

"You've been after me since Beijing?"

"It or me." Xalla's tone went cold. "Your choice, O'Connell."

They slowly rounded the creature tentatively named in her head as Amolitiye. Xalla pushed Max down the hall leading to the lobby. Xalla shoved her free hand into her pocket, searching around.

"What'd we do now?" Max whispered.

"Damn!" Xalla ignored him. "Where is it?"

Xalla's frown deepened as she failed to find her diversion for escape. Another possibility presented itself. She pulled out and flashed her disposable camera in Amolitiye's face.

"Run!" Xalla ordered.

Xalla pushed Max down the hall as the creature wrestled with the unknown blinding flash. It worked, that was all she cared about. She wanted to get as much distance between them and that thing as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye shook her head to clear her eyesight from the bright flash the woman threw at her. She frowned, turning towards the wall unconcerned the scrolls were escaping. She waved a hand across the stone wall, her eyes turning a deep crimson.

"My servants! I command your presence!"

The mummified remains of two servants break through the wall, scattering debris across the floor. The guards wore dusty tunics from the waist down, sandals and bulbous head ornaments that pointed at the back.

"Bring him and the scrolls to me!" Amolitiye ordered.

She pointed down the hall after Xalla and Max. Both servant guards bowed then ran down the hall. Amolitiye began walking after her guards, confident that their task would be completed successfully.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Max ran behind Xalla down the dimly lit hall. Torches flickered as they passed. Light from the lobby poured into the hall a hundred feet from their location. The bright white light of the sunny sky could be seen through the tomb entrance ahead. _Just get through the lobby!_

"W…what was that?!" Max asked, his voice hoarse from running.

"You…tell…me!" Xalla retorted.

Her lungs cried for air. This stale air did nothing for running full speed. If the creature thing was following them, she was in no rush. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her look up, her eyes widened. But she did not stop running.

The two mummified forms crawled along the ceiling at an alarming pace, passing them easily. They reached the juncture between lobby and hall, dropping down in front of them. Xalla checked her ammo count, holding her .357 out in front of her. She began firing once they came within ten feet from her.

She shot through the mummy guard with at least seven rounds. It looked down as bullets passed through its torso, confused by the weapon's purpose, staggering backwards into the lobby. _Shit! No damage to it! _Xalla needed to distract it anyway to make a path.

Xalla pivoted then spun, knocking the other one out of the way. Max evaded the mummy as it fell in front of him by jumping over it. They run for the exit out of the tomb side by side with both mummified guards close behind. Suddenly, the lobby seemed like an expansive room.

Amolitiye elegantly walked into the lobby, her voice resonated as she spoke.

"Bring him to me!"

Ten feet from the exit, a servant creature dropped in front of her. Looked like the first one she shot through, Xalla realized. It roared at her then charged at full speed. She fired her last three rounds then engaged the thing in hand-to-hand combat. Her gun got knocked out of her hand as she ducked a hard swing.

Max O'Connell found himself dragged by his ankles by the second mummy sent to retrieve them. He kicked at the creature, finding his efforts did not hinder its mission. He realized he was heading for the female creature waiting by the hall just inside the tomb lobby. He reached out, trying to latch onto anything that would stop his becoming a victim of that thing.

Xalla landed hard, knocked to the floor with a right hook. _Bastard!_ Her eyes searched for her gun, finding it a few feet away. She extended her hand towards her gun, hoping to get it quick and get rid of this thing. The servant creature slashed down with a skeletal hand. Xalla rolled to the left, her shoulder slightly knicked, barely evading the full brunt of its attack.

Max kicked hard, knocking the second servant creature dragging him near the row of statues towards the waiting Amolitiye, the name of the female creature that popped into his head when she searched his mind for knowledge regarding the Scrolls of Thebes. He got to his feet quickly.

The second servant creature roared a battle cry then leapt at Max again, both arms extended out and forward. Max's eyes widened, barely evading the attack stepping to his right. His foot hit the wooden roller, losing his balance. Both arms flailing wildly was not enough to keep him upright. Max fell into the nearest statue hard and face first.

The statue wobbled then slid off the wooden roller. Max's eyes widen as he fell to the floor as the statue tilts and falls over into its neighbor with a metal-clanking crash. He cringed and rolled away from the potential hazard just as the second statue fell over and crashed into its neighbor. He gulped as the each statue cascaded like dominos one by one until all sixteen statues fell around the lobby with ear-splitting crashes.

Xalla dusty from the floor and the first servant creature stopped to watch the crashing statues. She frowned at the ear-splitting noise.

"He's a freaking menace!" Xalla said gritted teeth.

Her .357 magically slid unnoticed across the floor into her outstretched hand. Surprised be her luck, Xalla changes the clip, cocks her gun and blows the head off the servant creature.

Amolitiye eyed the ensuing chaos with indifference. She extended her arm, her right hand opening towards Max O'Connell.

Max's shoulder bag flies off his shoulder and across the room to Amolitiye. He went after his bag automatically, tripping over his feet as he got up and fell back to the floor. He missed the second servant creature reaching for him.

The second servant creature veered from the bungled attack on Max O'Connell and leapt towards Xalla. It extended its nails to six inches, preparing to revenge the death of its partner.

Amolitiye caught Max's bag easily, her hand closing over the handle. She thrust her left hand forward towards the attacking servant guard.

"Halt!" Amolitiye ordered. "We must find the Kai medallion!

Xalla prepared to fight watches as the servant creature diverted its course, returning to Amolitiye. Both creatures turned back towards the hall, disappearing in the dim light. Xalla frowned that she was not considered important any more. She felt insulted the creature walked away from this battle.

"Where does she think she's going?" Xalla got onto her feet. "I ain't done with her yet."

She checked her ammo clip, finding Max O'Connell leaning on his knees to catch his breath, mourning the loss of his bag. Kicking the taller O'Connell behind the knees, she caught his wrist in her hand, locking him in one half of a set of handcuffs. She kneeled, pulling a dagger from her waist and drove it deep into the floor.

"Don't go anywhere." Xalla ordered.

Max went to protest, yanking on the handcuff with his free hand. He looked up as the woman got to her feet and disappeared down the hall after the creatures. Shifting his hand to the dagger, he tried harder to pull it out of the ground. No luck.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The bandaged Amolitiye and remaining servant guard arrived at the free-standing stone tablet just outside the Resting Chamber. All three scrolls in hand, Amolitiye discarded Max O'Connell's bag to the side. She waved an arm across the tablet.

It dimmed slightly, glowing from a white shimmer to a bright liquid-like white-yellowish light. Amolitiye and servant guard watch the tablet for several seconds until the light became stable then stepped through. They disappeared in the light.

Xalla walked up to the stone tablet shining, drenching the hall in light. She reached out with her free hand touching the liquid light. The light bounced off her gun, causing Xalla to squint.

"This has nothing to do with me." Xalla sighed in defeat.

This was not a battle she could push to win. The creature named Amolitiye did not find her enough of a threat to try killing her. All she wanted were the scrolls O'Connell carried with him. Xalla sighed again. She just needed to let go and leave it as an unsettled score. Holstering her weapon, she turned from the tablet towards her target back at the lobby.

The tour guide she arrived at the tomb watched her with dark eyes. He stood between her and her target. Without warning, he pushed her hard.

"Ass…"

The rest was lost as Xalla staggered backwards to get her balance back. She took too many steps back, tripping as she fell through the glimmering light. The light from the tablet instantly dissipated.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_DREAM_

_Dark eyes scoured the silent sands of Ahm Shere._

_Ardeth Bay stood on a large sand dune, his eyes surveying the desert around him. His long black hair shifted on the hot breeze. His black Med-jai clothes wrinkled as he turned and looked up at the blue sky. _

_Falcons circled overhead._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_DREAM_

_Green eyes looked up at the blue sky then panned down to the silent sands of Ahm Shere._

_Rick O'Connell frowned at the dunes around him. Nothing moved on the hot breeze making him sweat as he stood in this desolate desert. He looked down at his body, his eyes widen at the Med-jai clothes he wears._

_He looks up finding an unknown woman (Xalla) in Med-jai clothing staring at him from the next dune over. She wore sunglasses and the weird head piece the Med-jai were so fond of these days. Rick shrugged, knowing he was dreaming. He glanced over his other shoulder to find Ardeth Bay watching him with reserved calm._

_They both looked at the woman, the same woman who haunted his dreams for the last two weeks. _

_Xalla raised her hands, a gun in each, at Ardeth and Rick. _

_Both men turn to run. They come face to face with two gray mummified corpses. He recognizes one as Imhotep but does not know the other._

"_Come to me!" The unknown female voice resonates as it talks._

_Both mummies raised their arms and attacked._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth sat upright in his cot, his brow sweating. Dark hair hung wet on either side of his face. His heart felt as if it would separate from his body at any second. He lowered his head, fisting both hands trying to calm his nerves and mind. His eyes were ringed from the recent lack of sleep owing to these dreams of Rick O'Connell and some unknown woman. It bothered him that the dreams would not go away. But tonight's was the most…real.

He jerked his head up. _Could it be?_ His hear pound in his chest at the very thought. Ardeth flipped off his thin covers, getting onto his feet. He marched towards the exit.

"It cannot be…" Ardeth whispered before leaving the tent. "…the creature."

He would not rest tonight unless he knew the creature remained in its grave.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick O'Connell bolted upright clutching his covers to his bare chest. His body shivered from the dream scaring him to consciousness. His forehead glistened with sweat, wiping the excess away with his hand. His eyes did not focus on the hotel room he shared with his wife, Evie, silently sleeping beside him.

Evie stirred then woke. She sat up, turning towards her husband. His face told her everything she needed to know. Wearing a white night gown, she pushed the covers away from her. On her knees, she cupped Rick's face with her hands.

"The dream again?" Evie whispered groggily.

Rick nodded slightly knowing how she would respond, dropping back down onto his pillow. Evelyn O'Connell moved and got off the bed. She pushed her feet into slippers then headed for the closet of their hotel room. The bare walls showed the cheapness of their accommodations.

Upon opening the double doors of the closet, she dragged out a large suitcase. Slamming the case onto the end of the bed on her side, she went back and forth from the closet throwing clothing, shoes, books and various small items into the case.

"What are you doing?"

"What else?!" Evie threw more clothes into the case. "We're going to get answers!"

"It's only been a week." Rick said drawing the covers over his head.

"A week too long." Evie continued to throw more things into the suitcase. "Every night you wake up like this. We need to find out what's going on! There's only one person we know that can tell us."

Rick grunted then obeyed his wife's silent command to get out of bed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Comes

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

**By; Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the Mummy & the Mummy Returns. This isn't for profit but the joy of the fans.

**Author's Notes: **HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all. Sorry, the holidays got the best of me. I traveled out of state this year for the first time in four years. Kinda let things go. But, I'm back. Hope you all had a good holiday too. So, on we go.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Evil Comes**

Men milled around several make shift tents spread across a small area on the desert floor, densely packed together. Many were involved in various activities from playing cards to cleaning weapons to joining scouting parties. Three cars and a long yellow bus sat at the far end of the encampment. All the men wore white head wraps, black/maroon vests over white shirts and loose maroon, parachute-like pants with black boots.

They were part of a secret cult bent on bringing down the remaining Med-jai tribes. Their leader, Serin Nasser, was a man possessed of such unparalleled hatred for the guardians of the Egyptian city of Hamunaptra and keeping the secrets of the undead from destroying the world.

Cold grey eyes watched the horizon, thick arms folded across a massive chest. Even at fifty-eight, Serin could kill most of his subordinates with little thought. Many swore allegiance since death was the only other option once you joined. An expert in swords and hand-to-hand combat, he proved to be too progressive for the Med-jai Commanders, being ousted from the tribe over twenty years ago. His graying hair seen by his ears where the blue turban did not cover showed his age.

He turned towards the scouting party on horseback entering the encampment. Three medium-build men approached rapidly from the west. The Med-jai rarely checked this small valley but none-the-less, they could not rely on.

"Anything, yet?" Serin's deep voice asked.

"Still nothing, sir." Answered the center and lead man on horseback. "No Mad-jai scouts from the west. Ahm Shere seems to be their main focus."

Serin's lips curled at the ends then he turned back towards the dark horizon. The sun would begin to rise in three hours. Was his dream wrong? No…he shook the thought from his head. He knew his place and what the dream meant. His faith in its promise urged him to reside here in this desolation for five days. Soon, she would emerge from the sands of the east.

"We must be ready to move out when she arrives."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye walked briskly across the moonless sand landscape wearing dark maroon robes. Her features replenished from her brief encounter with the strange men did not completely mask her true nature from anyone she came upon. Her power would not completely recover unless she found more sacrifices.

The barren terrain gave her little hope of finding the man from her dream. If her visions were correct, as they normally were, she would find this man within the hour. The oddity of her wakening made her wonder what went wrong. These thoughts kept her company as she walked.

The undead Servant Guard behind her reverently carried a metallic book covered with lines, very similar to the Book of the Dead. Amolitiye pressed onward. Once her power returned, this nuisance walking could be curtailed. She did not hear the gallop of hooves behind her until the Servant Guard warned her of the approaching new company.

She turned to face the scouting party of Med-jai Warriors, dressed in black robes and unusual head coverings, galloped towards Amolitiye. She smiled as they skidded to halt twenty-feet from her. Though not dressed as the Royal Bodyguards she remembered, Amolitiye knew what affiliations to which they belonged.

The three Med-jai Warriors studied Amolitiye and her undead companion. Their eyes did not hide their shock at seeing her. Each drew his sword and raised it above his head to attack. They kicked the horse's sides with their heels, prompting the three horses to bolt towards the newly determined threat.

Amolitiye's eyes glowed bright orange as the three sped towards her. Male screams pierced the silence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Even at night, the desert robbed you of hydration. Xalla cursed the sands of Egypt for just existing. Using a compass and a map she had on her, she made her way towards Cairo. That would be a long distance to travel on foot. Perhaps, she could bribe someone with a truck to transport her there. She possessed a number of gold rings, over a hundred, attached on a string at her waist. Few people understood money these days. But, gold spoke every language.

Whatever happened to her, she did not find it amusing. The tomb had been abandoned when she came to. As if it had never been discovered. Everything seemed in placed compared to her first arrival on the bus with the Bainbridge Scholars.

'Once again, I'm sucked into another side job." Xalla fumed. "This'll cost extra."

Xalla took out her weapon, checking the clip for ammo number then shoved it back into the holster under her tan overcoat. Even the night breeze felt warm. And no moon to light her way. At that moment, she tripped over something on the sand.

Falling head first, Xalla cursed herself for being so careless as she landed hard on her side. She knew better than to try cushioning her fall with her hands. Pulling a flashlight from her pocket, she hit the switch, flashing where her foot was still caught on something.

Her eyes widened.

Three bodies clad in black lay in a heap. Gently curving swords lay in the sand nearby, her light glinting off the blades. Xalla got to her feet, stepping backwards from the pile of human remains. Not usually creeped out by such things this was a first time experience, she reasoned. Then she tripped again, falling backwards.

This time, she did not fall on sand. Bones, she felt bones beneath her. Xalla tossed the flashlight away, concentrating on getting onto her feet again. Part of her did not want to know what she just fell on but curiosity got the best of her. It took a few seconds but she got upright.

Xalla, now on her feet, retrieved the light. Taking a deep breath, Xalla used the light to find what it was that tripped her…twice. She hated admitting she fell. _'At least I'm alone.' _Her thoughts stopped on the hoof lying on its side. Shock overwhelmed her as the bodies of three horses resembled the three human bodies in black.

"Who would do that to horses?"

Xalla turned off her light. All of her nerves shivered in the desert air. It was time to leave and just return to the United States. This job was officially over. Once she found Desmond, the middleman she used to set up jobs, she would limit what jobs to filter to her. With that, she took out her compass, illuminated the indiglo dial and oriented herself towards Cairo. From there, she could take a ship over to England.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fifteen random, darkened tents cover the desert terrain near the base of a large dune. Lanterns hung at the entrances, the only light this late night. Many slept except for the few on night watch, walking the perimeter. A secret meeting took place within one of the tents. Guards were put outside to keep those curious from eavesdropping.

But that was not why he was here. A Med-jai Commander, and supposed to be part of the secret meeting, he stood in the darkness of shadows watching one tent in particular. His graying beard showed his high status as a husky Med-jai Warrior. If the legends were true, there would be only one among them to prove the legends truth.

At that moment, Ardeth Bay exited the tent he had been watching. The Med-jai prince walked briskly towards the Commander's tent. Perhaps, a dream woke him from his slumber? Ardeth was not one to remember his dreams but knew enough to accept what was shown to him as possibilities. The Med-jai Commander smiled in the dark, shaking his head. But this meant that the legend was indeed true.

"The one among us had been chosen after all." He kept his eyes on Ardeth until the younger Warrior disappeared. "So it has begun."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye approached the encampment nestled in a small valley, away from prying eyes. A smart move she thought. This was where she would find the man from her dream. Her appearance returned after the three Med-jai gave themselves to her. She resembled an innocent beauty queen.

The men in the camp stopped working, gawking at her and the Servant Guard now entering the camp from the east. Much shorter than the men around her, Amolitiye did not smile at the attention. Her focus remained in finding the man named…Serin.

Serin pushed through the men surrounding Amolitiye and moved towards the young-looking woman first. He bowed then met her eyes.

"Princess Amolitiye, I am Serin." He nodded towards her.

"I know who you are." Amolitiye nodded in return,

"My dreams showed me where to meet you." Serin motioned for the men to return to their duties. "I am glad you came."

Serin offered his arm confidently. Amolitiye accepted graciously, gently entwining her arm with Serin's. This man would be useful indeed. He did not fear her like the others beneath him. Perhaps this Serin understood the power she possessed.

"Indeed." Amolitiye glared at several men drooling at her. "I trust everything is in order?"

"We have located the artifact." Serin led her towards the waiting cars at the back of the camp.

"Where is it?" Amolitiye narrowed her eyes, glancing sideways.

Several men cringed and cowered away, quickly finding something to do to avoid meeting her eyes. Amolitiye would not tolerate such simple behaviors from subordinates. The camp began to break, men working fast to hide their presence from the Med-jai tribes. Sands and tracks would be erased as they left.

"A place called Italy." Serin responded. "We can obtain the object within two days."

Amolitiye nodded her approval. They walked towards the waiting vehicles. Men scrambled to take down the remainder of camp, tents collapsing to the desert floor. Most of the camp was packed and placed in the back of a truck hidden behind the bus.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla peered over an outcrop of jagged rocks with her compact binoculars at the camp below. Her eyes followed the older man with the young girl on his arm.

"So that's what she looks like." Xalla spoke quietly. "That's what she needed the men and horses for."

She heard the stories of mummies coming to life through the middleman Desmond. He mentioned that back in the thirties a mummy roamed the deserts of Egypt only to disappear. She shook her head at the story, dismissing it as bizarre. Locals loved stories to reel in the tourists. Now, she had to reconsider that story.

Two cars left with the young girl in one of them. Well, that concluded her part in all of this. Then an idea occurred to her. The bus below was nowhere near ready for departure. If she could time it just right maybe she could hitch a ride.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The cab passed through the streets of Cairo, turning towards the museum. She missed this place every now and then. Evie sat quietly in the cab, her eyes on the passing scenery outside. Heavy silence lingered between Rick and her.

"Hon, I just think you're jumping the gun on this." Rick sighed.

"Rick, you can't ignore the signs." Evie pointed out. "Ever since we found that book, you've been dreaming of another woman. Not to mention two undead."

"She's not even my type." Rick defended.

"These dreams have happened every night for the last week." Evie tilted her head slightly to the side and folded her arms. "It means something, Rick. I know it."

"Alright, fine." Rick paused. "You think he can help decipher that book?

"I'm sure of it!" Evie fidgeted in her seat. "The Med-jai always knows what's going on.

"Are you sure you want to bring up the dreams?" Rick said as he rubbed his eyes. "These guys take the undead a little too seriously."

"Darling?" She leaned forward, kissing him slowly.

Her kiss silenced him.

"We'll find some answers soon." Evie kissed him again.

"I certainly hope so." Rick replied between kisses. "I'd like to get some sleep sometime this month."

The cab stopped in front of the museum. The O'Connell's exit eagerly. Rick unloaded the luggage as Evie walked into the large museum entrance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth Bay entered the museum from a side entrance to avoid any patrons that might be roaming the halls. Tired from the long ride here, he wanted to check the archives. Then he noticed a most welcome sight. The O'Connell's stood down the hall, facing each other as if Evelyn was giving Rick a lecture of some kind. He smiled, happy to see them again.

"O'Connell." He did not raise his voice. "Evelyn."

"Ardis!" Evie walked briskly towards the Med-jai.

Ardeth strode briskly down the heavily lined hallway to join the O'Connell's. Evie smiled the hugged Ardis, taking him by surprise. Rick sat the luggage down just behind her. He took a few steps closer and shook hands with him.

"What brings you here?" Ardis smiled slightly.

"Evie here insisted we come." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him." Evie pinched Rick getting a silent _'ow' _from her husband. "We have an artifact I can't identify. I was hoping you could help."

"Artifact?" Ardeth nodded he understood. "Come. This way."

Ardeth helped Rick with the luggage, leading them into a smaller hallway off the main. He checks over his shoulder before giving his full attention to the O'Connell's.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth entered a small office followed by the O'Connells after him. A single oak desk took up the room's center, its walls lined with ceiling-to-floor bookshelves, loaded with various books and artifacts. Light poured in from the high window on the adjacent wall. The Med-jai turned towards the O'Connell's.

"What artifact?" Ardeth waited.

Rick turned and dug into his leather shoulder bag. He took the book out handing it to an eager Evie. She placed it on the desk, turning it where Ardeth could read the lines on the exterior. The metallic book was dark gray with ¼ inch thick pages, fourteen pages thick. A circle encompassed most of the cover with the exception of lines on the outer portion. Two, one inch clamps kept the book closed.

"This. There's no place for a key." Evie's eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity. "I can't figure out how it's opened, but it looks similar to the Book of the Dead though a bit thinner."

"So, it does." Ardeth leaned forward to survey the artifact without touching it.

Then his eyes widened and he jolted upright. Realizing that he gave himself away, Ardeth closed his eyes to settle himself.

"You know what it is." Rick said cautiously.

He did not like what he just saw. The Med-jai did not spook easily. But, Ardeth did something he never witnesses a Med-jai do. That translated it was bad.

"I have only heard of them as myths." Ardeth tilted his head towards the book. "A sorcerer's book. It can only be opened by the one who wrote it."

"By magic, you mean." Evie said with awe in her voice.

"So, exactly what's going on?" Rick asked, taking a longer look at the gray metallic book.

"I have something you must see as well."

Ardeth moved off first before Evie or Rick could say anything. He opened the door to the small office, motioning them to go first. They exchanged a quick glance between them and moved to leave the office, taking the book with them. Ardeth locked the door after them.

Ardeth led the O'Connell's down the hall towards the back rooms of the museum.

"There's something else?" Evie asked slowly.

"I cannot say anymore until you have seen for yourselves." Ardeth responded.

He, himself, was unsure of the implications. Perhaps the O'Connell's could confirm what he believed. The Commanders dismissed his dream of the two undead and the woman as just a dream. Slightly surprised at the Commanders easy dismissal of such dreams bothered his instincts, especially with recent events concerning the undead and the aversion of world destruction. For the first time, Ardeth Bay faced taking on this adventure of his own accord.

"Does it have anything to do with Imhotep?" Rick wanted to put it out there.

Ardeth stopped to face the O'Connell's in front of a wooden door. His heart lurched at what he needed to tell them.

"He remains undiscovered as of this morning."

"I don't understand then." Rick frowned.

"I do not understand myself, O'Connell." Ardeth twisted the doorknob in his hand. "But I cannot ignore the signs that a change is coming, and quickly."

Ardeth hesitates before opening the door to reveal the tiny room beyond. An old artifact cleaning room, the walls were scrapped clean and everything removed that was considered non-essential. He allowed the O'Connells to enter before him then locked the door behind them to avoid any surprise interruptions. The windowless room contained only a table of irregular shapes draped in a large, white cloth.

"Anything we can do to help." Evie added.

Her eyes on the table, she let her thoughts simmer. Why would Ardis bring them here if it has nothing to do with Imhotep? Who else could it be in their dreams? She looked up as Ardeth walked over and stood next to the table.

"What's got you so spooked?"

Ardeth removed the white cloth, revealing the three dried Med-jai robed bodies. Three bridals were placed with the bodies to indicate that the horses were also affected.

"Not good." Rick felt every nerve twitch. "I hate this."

"It's not him?" Evie set her eyes on Ardis.

"As I have said, he remains in his grave." Ardeth nodded. "Ahm Shere is safe."

"Eh, just where he belongs." Rick did not really believe Imhotep remained in Ahm Shere. "Anyone else we know?"

"I have checked all of our written records, nothing." Ardeth shook his head.

"Someone not on record?" Rick asked to keep his own thoughts from getting the best of him.

"That is possible." Evie agreed. "There's much we don't know about early Egyptian history. Much of those scrolls were missing or destroyed."

"Where were they found?" Rick pointed at the bodies.

"In the Valley of the Kings." Ardeth knew he had Evelyn hooked on the mystery.

And help was exactly what he needed. If were to solve this mystery himself, he would add to his reputation. Since he association with the O'Connell's, his status among his tribe improved greatly. Already a prince, his title meant nothing if he did not prove himself.

"We should start there."

They left the small room together, walking back down the small hallway towards where they left their luggage. Evie walked between Ardeth and Rick.

"Alex and Hannah did not join you?" Ardeth asked remembering their family.

"No." Evie shook her head, reminded of their separation. "Too dangerous for them. They're with relatives in Scotland."

"And Jonathan?" Ardeth noted that Rick remained quiet.

"He's currently traveling." Evie could barely keep up with her children let alone her brother. "Somewhere in France, I think."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The busy port town bustled with the loading and unloading of cargo and passengers. Groups waiting to check onto their ships, eagerly used the surrounding workers and visitors as a source of entertainment to prevent boredom. Several women disapproved of how Amolitiye dressed herself in such thin coverings. Serin led Amolitiye towards a docked vessel, surrounded by the guards in green, white and black.

Her gold covered maroon robes barely covered her assets. Gold chains and rings covered her neck and fingers. She wore dainty sandals tied around her ankles. Her long black hair hung down her back curling at the end. A gold mesh with a ruby forehead dangle covered her head. Her eyes were darkened with black lining, her lips a deep red.

"The Kai medallion has been found?" Amolitiye asked softly.

"It's in Italy as well." Serin nodded. "We have the Zai medallion already in our possession. We should have no trouble getting the other half. I sent men ahead to acquire the Kai medallion prior to your arrival."

Amolitiye passed a barrel of water. The water rippled, settling back when she passed. She stopped then took several steps back to return to the barrel. Amolitiye gazed into the water, but nothing happened. _'Perhaps, I mistook what I saw.'_

"What is it?" Serin asked.

His eyes searched her face for any sign. Amolitiye would not share everything with him. This bothered him but he knew she had the power. And that power would be useful to him when they succeeded. Amolitiye shook her head then looking up at Serin.

"It is nothing." Amolitiye continued towards the ship.

Serin paused, staring at the still water then followed after her. He doubted the woman told the truth. He understood women did not always share their inner thoughts. Especially perceived inferior men.

A whistle blew, interrupting the busy port, letting all know it was about to leave port. Amolitiye walked up the gangplank followed by Serin and the remaining guards.


	4. Chapter 4: Stories and Tablets

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters but the story does belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** Kinda tough to figure out chapters here. The entire story is already written. Changing it into the characters we all know is the hard part. I just never know how long a chapter's going to be once I do the changeover. Personally, I like long chapters but not everyone loves reading like I do. The first few chapters were to introduce a new character and imply a storyline that I created to kinda bring both movies full circle. This storyline kept me up eight weeks straight writing every chance I got a couple of years back. Barely survived on 3 hours of sleep a night. That was hell. Let me know what you think about the fruits of my labor. A writer enjoys the feedback from readers. So, with that in mind. Carry on….

Note: This Chapter has been reloaded. Found a whole slew of mistakes that really irked me.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Stories and Tablets**

In the Valley of the Kings, a 1936 convertible vehicle sat in front of an opening in the side of the sandy hill close to the end of the main thoroughfare down the center of the valley. A hot gentle breeze blew through the valley, kicking up sand and swirling the coarse grains around the entrance. A troop of Med-Jai Warriors stood guarding the front, creating a semi-circle out from the hill. Their eyes roved the nearby canyons with careful scrutiny. Several Med-Jai stood watch on top of the hills, keeping the valley clear of unwanted visitors.

Ardeth led the O'Connell's glanced up at the valley before walking into the new discovery. Rick eyed every location the Med-Jai took, understanding that this discovery meant they were on high alert. Whatever they were to be shown baffled the most ancient sect of guardians of Egypt. That got his attention. If Imhotep was indeed safe then why were they keep under tight security? Ahm Shere was a long way from here.

Rick and Evie walked behind Ardeth through the empty lobby, the years wearing the colorful hieroglyphs off the walls. Rick shrugged and continued forward. Evie paused, taking shorter steps to get some idea of the Egyptian royal buried here. She frowned at the two statues of Horus greeted them upon entering what was obvious to many as a newly found tomb.

"Our scouts found this after discovering our fallen brothers." Ardeth continued. "There is no record of this tomb."

"Looks like a Queen's tomb." Evie concluded from her quick scan. "They tend to be much smaller than and not as ornate as a King's tomb. When was it built?"

"The Elders have determined it is shortly after Imhotep's time." Ardeth knew what that meant, turning to face the O'Connell's just before the hall leading to the interior of the tomb. "The exact time is not known yet."

"After?" Evie frowned. "Who was buried here? A queen or someone more important?"

A Med-Jai walked out from the hall and came over to them. He handed Ardeth the remnants of an old splintered, wooden box. The cover was littered with small painted hieroglyphs and inlaid gold. Ardeth eyed the box warily, his hands gripping the pieces tightly. His nerves tensed as the full weight of the events unfolding provided evidence of his hunch. Yet the Commanders believed his warnings unwarranted.

"The name of the dead was chiseled off." Ardeth "Nothing is mentioned in the hieroglyphs we can decipher. Also, we have checked every artifact in this tomb, nothing has been disturbed as far as we can tell."

"What's that then?" Rick eyed the box curiously.

Evie moved to take a closer look at the hieroglyphs, finding nothing comprehensible. Too many of the hieroglyphs were worn off to make a proper translation.

"It is a sacred burial box." Ardeth held it up to O'Connell so he could get a better view. "It contains the personal affects belonging to whoever was entombed here. This was recently broken. The splinters appear fresh. It did not come from any artifact."

"There's nothing on the cover to indicate what was contained inside." Evie said finally giving up on deciphering.

"It is the same size as the sorcerer's book." Rick commented.

Rick turned towards the entrance, his eyes darting over the damage the tomb entrance suffered. Yet, something struck him as odd where the dirt was pushed out of the way of the investigating Med-Jai. Even with the footprints, he could determine where the seal on the tomb had once been. A little something Evie taught him.

"Another sorcerer's book, you think?" Evie asked eagerly getting a nod from Ardeth in agreement. "Have there…"

"Speaking of inside…" Rick cut Evie's enthusiasm off, turning to Ardeth. "Something came out of here. The entrance seal was blown out, not in. No sign of robbery?"

"None surprisingly." Ardeth shook his head as he spoke. "We checked all of the sarcophagi. Nothing has been disturbed except for the wall where this box was once hidden."

A shout came from the hall leading deeper into the tomb. Ardeth turned to the caller, a taller and younger Med-Jai waved frantically at him. He nodded that he understood they should make their way to where several Med-Jai Commanders waited deep inside the tomb. Turning back to the O'Connell's, he moved toward the hall.

"Come, this way." Ardeth motioned for them to follow. "There is something else the Commanders wish for us to see."

Evie did not hear Ardeth's summons, seemingly entranced. A 2-D and 3-D pyramid glitter on the wall in the dim light form the torches caught her full attention. Her eyes stared blankly, concentrating on digging into her memory archives for anything related to the symbols not readily recognized around the pyramids. Both arms were folded across her chest, a finger tapping on her arm. Her eyes shifted up, blinking once. Evie walked over to investigate, stopped by Rick pulling on her hand.

"Evie?" Rick started slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Ardis?" Evie turned to the Med-Jai. "What's this? I've never seen this before."

Evie pointed at the wall. Ardeth followed where she pointed finding nothing on the barren wall. All he could make out were worn down hieroglyphs. Rick and Ardeth exchanged a confused glance between them.

"Evelyn…" Ardis eyed her curiously. "There is nothing there."

"Yes, there…"

Evie stepped backwards and turned towards the pyramids only to discover the wall went blank. Only smooth brick flickered in the dim light. Her mouth gaped open in shock, her brow furrowed in confusion. She stood for several moments replaying what she witnessed in her head over and over, sure that it was not her imagination at work.

"There was…" Evie finally said shocked. "I swear it was there! A pyramid with hieroglyphs and another just below it. I didn't read it…"

"Come on!" Rick took Evie's hand impatiently and walked after Ardeth. "We don't have all day."

Evie stared intently over her shoulder as Rick hauled her towards the hall deeper into the tomb. A part of her hoped that the pyramids would return. There had been no time to read everything. She stood too far away. _'Damn!'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The O'Connell's and Ardeth walked down the hall until they arrived at the free standing stone tablet across from the first of three large windows of the Queens maids resting chamber. Three Med-Jai Commanders stood in a small circle discussing a subject quietly occasionally glancing at the new visitors.

"So, it is a Queen's tomb." Evie decided finally, rambling off to herself out loud. "I wonder why this was put here? Must've served some sort of purpose."

Evie walked up to the stone tablet, her eyes beginning at the top. She stared at the tablet several seconds, amazed by its beauty, fascinated by what story the hieroglyphs would tell her. She eyed each line slowly, her index finger pointing at where she read. Without thinking, she placed her other hand on the tablet, immediately pulling it away as if burned. Ardeth slightly curious copied Evie's action, repeating her reaction.

"Wh…what is it?!" Rick chose to stay where he was. "What happened?"

"It is…hot." Ardeth looked at his hand then at Evie.

Rick shrugged unconvinced and walked over to the tablet. He rolled his eyes then placed one hand on the stone. Surprised by the heat under his palm, he removed it as if burned looking at his palm in the nearest torchlight.

"How is that possible?" Rick looked to Ardeth for answers.

"A curse." Evie answered in awe. "A powerful curse."

Evie stared in wonderment at the stone tablet.

"One I am not familiar with." Ardeth frowned himself.

Somehow he felt the Commanders were keeping him out of the loop. They stood behind him discussing the private subject secretly among themselves. Then why leave him to figure it out? Was this a test for him?

"A sorcerer did this, a very powerful one." Evie smiled. "This is the first one I've seen. Oh, I thought this was only legend."

"Sorcerer?!" An alarm went off in his head. "Are you serious?"

"Could he be the second creature in your dreams?" Evie turned to Rick. "You said there were two of them."

"Yeah." Rick agreed with that possibility. "I guess."

"You have had dreams as well?" Came Ardeth's voice.

Rick froze then lifted his eyes to Ardeth. The Med-jai stared at him with tense reserve. In the years he knew the Med-Jai, he did not recall ever seeing Ardeth so apprehensive.

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "For the last week, every night. I recognize one as our old pal, Imhotep. Not sure about the other one though."

"The other must be this sorcerer!" Evie put in a bit too eagerly. "It has to be. And here we thought it was Aneksunamun."

"If we have seen these creatures…" Ardeth paused before continuing. "What of the woman?"

Evie spun to face Ardeth. "You've dreamt of her as well?"

Ardeth bows his head in response, keeping silent. He did not know how the Commanders would respond to his admittance of dreaming of a woman. Most of the time he did not remember his dreams. Until now.

"Recognize her from anywhere?" Rick placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know her."

"I have never seen her before either." Ardeth agreed readily. "It is an omen about events beginning to unfold O'Connell."

"She's not the threat then." Evie spoke her thoughts out loud.

Ardeth's eyes widen, his stance staggered slightly before regaining his composure. Unsteadily, Ardeth stalked off down the hall and around the corner back towards the tomb entrance. Rick looked to Evie before jogging after him. It took some effort to catch up to him.

Rick and Evie finally caught up a few halls later.

"Ardis?!" Evie passed Rick up in the hall. "Ardeth, what is it?!"

He stopped and pivoted to face the couple. His eyes were set, his expression solemn. What he knew chilled him to the bone.

"I have been reminded of a childhood story." Ardeth fisted both hands then released them. "One told to all Egyptian children. About a powerful sorcerer."

With that, Ardeth began walking towards the entrance once more. He turned another corner with Rick to his right. Evie slowed, lingering behind the two men a short distance.

Evie's mind toiled with memories of her childhood. This story was an old one, an illustrious story with intrigue and mystery unparalleled. Her parents told her the story over and over at her enthusiastic request during bedtime. Now, there were several books out to capture the story and illustrate it for children.

"I know this story." Evie's hands with poorly constrained excitement. "My parents would tell Jonathan and I about it. We'd badger them until they gave in and told it to us every night."

Rick rolled his eyes. Not uncommon to see his wife get excited over a simple story with the most minute amount of mystery to its plot. Still, the idea of the story remotely being accurate really bothered him. For once, he knew the story Ardeth spoke about. Evie would want to discover if the story was based on fact.

"You think the other thing in my dream is this particular sorcerer?" Rick realized Evie was not with them.

He stopped and turned back towards the hall leading to the stone tablet. Ardeth stopped to check on the straggler as well, joining Rick at his side. Evie stood in the middle of the hall eyes on the floor, her enthusiasm gone. She looked up at them with fear in her eyes.

"This sorcerer…" Evie looked to Ardis. "He possessed abilities that…"

Evie left the rest unsaid. She could not believe that such a story was based on actual fact. Could possibly be based on fact, she corrected. A very scary fact. If this new menace were true to the legend then hell on Earth would be an understatement.

"What kind of abilities are we talking about here?!" Rick asked slightly alarmed.

Ardeth looked over at Rick.

"This sorcerer was said to have power that could move the stars in the sky and that he would make the dead become undead." Ardeth kept his voice even but sounded hollow with dread. "His power alone is unparalleled to anything we've ever seen. The heavens would fall. Nor is he limited by the laws of time."

"Why did I even ask?!" Rick threw up a hand.

"That's why it was hot." Evie caught up to Rick and Ardeth. "The tablet was his portal through time…to here. He came here."

Ardeth nodded in agreement and began walking in the direction of the tombs entrance. Rick fell into step beside Ardeth, Evie jogged to keep pace.

"Okay…" Rick took a deep breath. "If this Sorcerer guy popped up at some other time and then came through that tablet thingy back there to this time. Why did he come here for?

"There is something he needs here and now." Ardeth agreed. "Perhaps an object that belonged to him at one point, a source of his power. There is little we know of this creature. That is what we must find out."

A million questions milled in her mind. Where did the creature get such power? Was it a curse that allowed him to gain so much strength? And how did he rise from the grave? Obviously, he would need some kind of sacrifice like Imhotep. That brought her back to another thought. Why were Rick and Ardeth dreaming of both creatures? Were this sorcerer and Imhotep friends at one point? Evie shook the ridiculous idea from her head.

"What could he need?" Rick knew he had no idea where to even start.

Ardeth stopped once more, lowering his head. Both hands were tightly fisted as he silently berated himself for allowing such a slip of the memory. He lifted his head again before speaking.

"The Zai Medallion." Ardeth wanted to kick himself for missing the larger picture. "It was stolen from the Cairo Museum several nights ago."

"Is that the other half to the Kai Medallion?" Evie queried.

Rick looked confused between Ardeth and Evie.

"If the two medallions are brought together as one, it can give the holder immense power." Ardeth sighed. "Power over the dead."

"I thought you didn't know much about this guy?" Rick wanted to know.

"It's in the story." Evie answered absent-mindedly. "That's what made the story so fascinating. As children, Jonathan and I would pretend we lived back in ancient times."

"Can we focus here for a second?" Rick asked, narrowing his eyes. "There's more to the story. Why should we worry about these two medallions coming together besides raising the dead?"

"Sorcerers can take the powers of others to strengthen their own." Ardeth stood straight, his body tense. "The combined Zai and Kai medallion's would be a powerful tool."

"Sorcerers can take the curse of a priest, Rick." Evie stared at Rick.

Rick's eyes widen at Ardeth.

"No way!" Rick stepped back. "Can he really do that?!"

"There is nothing that says he cannot." Ardeth stood slightly alarmed. "It is said that no priest can possess the power of a sorcerer. However, the new creature does not know Imhotep no longer resides at Hamunaptra."

"Ten bucks says he doesn't need to know the location." Rick shrugged. "We must find this medallion thing. If it…is this sorcerer guy."

Rick and Ardeth walked off leaving an uneasy Evie behind. She stood quite stationary realizing she knew exactly where they needed to go. Both men stopped once again and faced her, their shoulders tensed with the understanding that Evie held the answer.

"It's in France. Paris actually." Evie spoke up. "Touring Europe for the London Museum's Egyptian exhibit."

Both Rick and Ardeth exchanged a quick glance before Ardeth stepped forward to Evie.

"We need to get there quickly."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

IN PARIS FRANCE…

Three figures walked down the main hall of the University in central Paris. A converted group of buildings back at the turn of the nineteenth-century began the tradition of this new university by Parisian standards. The halls were dark at night, thickly hidden in shadows. The red of the center carpet only showed where small wall lights lit the hall. At the end was a T-section where the exhibit began and was indicated by a gold statue of Osiris.

The ammo bag with the heavy sorcerer's book over her shoulder, Evie walked ahead of Rick and Ardeth. Rick was armed with a shotgun and carried a smaller bulging bag packed with extra ammunition across his shoulders. Ardeth brought up the back. He carried an automatic weapon and his Med-Jai sword at his waist.

"You sent word we were coming, right, hon?" Rick whispered.

"Yes." Evie slowed her pace. "Someone should have met us."

Rick and Ardeth look unconvinced, exchanging a quick glance between them.

"Why do I feel like I've done this before?" Rick asked out loud. "Oh…that's right! I have done this before."

"The reason's changed this time." Ardeth added in Evie's defense.

Evie turned towards her husband and Ardeth impatiently.

"Oh, never mind you two!" Her eyes glared at Rick. "The exhibit's this way!"

"Why is the exhibit at the university?" Ardeth changed the subject.

"The Museum wasn't available due to recent renovations that's taking more than three years to complete." Evie smiled widely. "Hasn't kept visitors away though. I'm told the university and the students love it."

"She helped set it up while we were on vacation back in March." Rick added sarcastically.

"Come on you two!" Evie walked faster ahead of the two men.

Muffled voices emanated from the T-section ahead. Evie and Rick quickly took cover in the deep foyer of a nearby office entry. Ardeth hid in the foyer across from them. They peered around the corner to catch a glimpse of the unknown visitors.

At that moment, a group of eight men in black, white and maroon clothing and a woman they had never seen (Amolitiye) walked past the T-section. Rick and Ardeth glanced at one another, confused by the men's presence. Rick mouthed a 'do you know these people' to Ardeth who shook his head 'no' in silent response. The last guard carried a dark gray metallic sorcerer's book, covered with lines, reverently held in his hands. Evie recognized the book instantly.

"Looks like our new friend." Rick said quietly.

Ardeth and Evie exchange a quick glance. They both knew that the second sorcerer's book in possession of the group was related to the one they carried with them. A fact not lost on Rick. They hesitated before moving forward down the hall after the group.

"Come on." Rick led the way.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The large expansive ballroom was divided into sections of various themes from various dynasties of the Ancient Egyptians. Artifacts from each period were separated and carefully arranged in single room displays for visitor inspection. The O'Connell's and Ardeth snuck into the room using the various theme sections to hide behind items on display. They peered from around a glass case displaying jewelry, following the group now spread out across the room obviously looking for something.

Rick sat his ammo bag down, helping Evie with the other ammo bag. He remembered what it was like not having enough ammunition available the last time he dealt with the undead. Imhotep. At that time, another threat wanted to take Evie away from him. Now, he was trying to stop another dead person from finding a medallion.

"Where's this medallion?" Rick whispered checking on their new friends.

"Next room over." Evie took out a handgun for precaution. "It's a large display with a throne chair and several statues. You can't miss it."

"They have not gotten there yet, O'Connell." Ardeth added, checking the ammo bag for extra ammunition. "I do not see the Zai medallion in this group."

"They wouldn't keep it handy." Rick sneered. "I doubt our new friend has arrived with the medallion. Probably his henchmen sent on ahead to secure it."

"The Kai medallion is on a shield with four swords." Evie sighed watching her husband. "It won't come off. We tried everything. You'll have to take the whole assemblage."

Ardeth nodded and moved off first. Rick leaned forward and kissed Evie quickly then followed after the Med-Jai. Ardeth ducked behind a large display of various weapons. Rick kept quiet as he moved along behind Ardeth. He occasionally peered over solid objects at the group still moving about the displays searching for the medallion.

Rick muttered silently. "Here I go again!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye grew impatient with the search yielding nothing. It could last all night. The easiest route to find the twin medallion would be to use the Zai medallion in her possession. She took the medallion from a hidden pocket at her waist and raised it above her head. Her eyes began to glow a blue-green color.

"Come to me!" Her voice resonated through the room.

The voice stopped Rick and Ardeth cold. They peered over another glass case full of pots from the 11th dynasty. They both gawked at the woman holding the medallion over her head, her eyes glowing brightly now. They glanced at one another confused. _'Who the hell was this woman?'_

"I thought you said it was a sorcerer…'er'?" Rick glared at Ardeth.

Ardeth diverted his attention to the Kai Medallion shield levitating through the door between the ballroom and the smaller room where Evie indicated they would find their target.

"O'Connell!" Ardeth pointed. "The Kai medallion!"

"Damn!" Rick got to his feet, giving his position away.

Rick left the safety of the display, grabbing the shield with both hands, dropping his shotgun on the ground. It clattered loudly on the tiles. The shield swayed several times before the levitating object fell into his arms. He grunted under the heavy weight, staggering slightly before regaining his balance. Ardeth quickly move to retrieve the dropped shotgun. They were going to need it shortly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye pointed at Rick and Ardeth, her servant's attention now focused on the intruders. Unsure of these men in her way, she titled her head to the side studying them. She frowned as her eyes returned to their original dark depths. They were obviously here to stop she concluded.

"Get me the Kai medallion!" She ordered.

Her eight Guards moved in to attack the two men armed only with swords. Amolitiye stood confident that they would succeed to dispense with their enemy quickly. A smile formed on her red lips.

Ardeth stepped in front of Rick, both guns aimed at the charging guards. Rick struggled to keep the shield in his arms, his fingers accidentally loosening the back straps of the shield. He discovered the straps of the shield extend farther out. He smiled shortly then extending the straps to their fullest length. Rick turned the shield around and wore it like a backpack. Confident the shield was safe from the sorcerer…person, Rick took his shotgun from Ardeth. He aimed it at the group of men keeping a safe distance from them.

Amolitiye narrowed her eyes at her men, irritated that they feared the two men holding odd weapons. Her men feared these weapons openly. Why else would they hesitate before attacking? She pointed at the intruders once more.

"Kill them all!" Amolitiye ordered coldly.

Rick cocked his shotgun once then pointed at the leading man charging him lifting his sword up shoulder height. Shaking his head at the easy kill, Rick waited.

"Okay." Rick shrugged, loosening his shoulder.

Ardeth and Rick open fired on the eight men and the unknown woman.

The eight Guards dived to the side, hitting the floor and rolling out of sight. Several0 scrambled to find cover behind display objects. Several swords were left behind as bullets rained overhead. One man sat against a tall statue, taking in a deep sigh. His eyes widened at the sight in the center walkway.

Amolitiye took several steps forward, her eyes glowing bright orange, the medallion clutched in her hand. The bullets stopped and hung in air before her. She took several moments to observe the unusual objects, growing disinterested quickly. Amolitiye then flicked her wrist.

The bullets dropped to the floor, clattering loudly.

Rick and Ardeth exchanged a quick glance, mouths opened in surprise. Their weapons would be useless against their opponent. But not her companions. They fired at the men frantically hiding behind display objects, taking several steps back to keep a safe distance between them.

Suddenly, Rick and Ardeth's weapons were pulled out of their hands towards the unknown woman, her arm stretched out towards them. Four of the men peeked out from the displays and reassembled in the center walkway. Retrieving lost swords, they charged the two intruders.

Ardeth unsheathed his Med-Jai sword awaiting the charging men. Rick grabbed a spear from the nearest display, twirling it in his hands.

The remaining men got to their feet quickly, recovering their swords. They smiled and charged at the two intruders full speed, swords raised over their heads.

Ardeth fought three men at once, kicking one out of the way. He pushed two of them off him. One rebounded and attacked him again, swinging out with a long sword. Ardeth dispatched the opponent quickly with a solid punch to the face.

Rick twirled his spear once more and blocked the three swords thrust at him. He ducked and pivots, punches one man out. The other two guards closing in together on Rick swung their swords high.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Evie watched the battle break out over the levitating Kai medallion shield. Surely this woman could not be the sorcerer. The story did not mention a woman obtaining such power. Yet, here she was intent on obtaining the Kai medallion. Only the sorcerer would know what historical value the medallion possessed.

'_Who could this woman be?'_

A lover to the sorcerer? Like Aneksunamun was to Imhotep? Evie watched the woman for several moments. It was clear to her that the story had it wrong. This was no loyal servant of lover of the sorcerer. This must be the sorcerer. Such power to stop bullets and yank the weapons out of Rick and Ardeth's hands would only belong to a sorcerer. Sorceress, Evie corrected.

Mesmerized by the unknown sorceress's behavior, Evie raised and aimed her handgun. She squeezed the trigger, firing off several rounds. She eliminated two of the guards heading for Rick. Content that her husband was out of danger, Evie reached down to pull the ammo bag onto her shoulder. She moved quickly to join Rick and Ardeth in the center of the walkway.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick knocked out another guard as Ardeth dispensed with his last opponent. They found themselves back-to-back facing a group of dead, dying or unconscious men. Evie joined them, handing out new ammo.

Shouts from somewhere in the hall leading to the ballroom indicated more were on the way to replenish the front lines. Ardeth looked over his shoulder at the O'Connell's behind him. This was their cue to leave. Quickly. All three moved towards a back exit in the next room. Rick struggles to run normally under the shield's weight.

Amolitiye stood unimpressed, her eyes coldly set on the men lying on the floor. Her gaze shifted to the intruders. One Med-Jai and the other of a tribe she never laid eyes before. Yet she knew them. Their faces felt familiar to her. She returned to her failed attempt to retrieve the Kai medallion.

"Pathetic." Amolitiye said under her breath.

Amolitiye turned towards the large display of oversized pots behind her. She paused at the markings on the pots sitting in the sand, frowning as she read the hieroglyphs. A smile suddenly parted her lips. Her hands waved out in front of her, Amolitiye's voice boomed and her eyes began to glow bright yellow.

"MY SERVANTS, I AM YOUR MASTER! I COMMAND YOUR PRESENCE!"

Rick, Evie and Ardeth skidded to a stop. They turn towards the unknown woman, their attention diverted to the large pots nearby. Ardeth grips his gun with both hands.

"Let me guess… " Rick rolled his eyes.

Dust burst from the pot, arcing from the rim onto the floor. The dust mixed with the display sand, swirling in a tight tornado. The tornado began to convulse and contort, landing on the floor.

Three servant guards wearing tunics and bulbous head ornaments that point at the back formed in a straight line. Then six animals formed from the dust and sand concoction; three Lions and three Tigers in a line before the three servants.

Rick, Evie and Ardeth's eyes widened.

"Did you have to say something, O'Connell?" Ardeth asked in awe.

Suddenly, bullets shoot past them. Rick grabbed Evie and ran behind several display boxes. Ardeth sidestepped behind several statues as bullets struck the stone. Chips burst from the statues, raining on the floor.

The men regaining consciousness had picked up their discarded weapons and now used the shotgun and machine gun against them. Rick turned and ran with Evie in front towards the exit door he knew was at the back of the next room. They used the displays as cover to reach the emergency exit door.

"Kill them!" Amolitiye points towards the fleeing trio. "Bring me the Kai medallion!"

The three Servant Guards take off immediately.

"Help them!" Amolitiye nodded towards the animals "I need sacrifices."

The Animals bowed their heavy heads then bounded off after the Servant Guards.

Amolitiye turned to face the arriving men. Her stare stopped them where they entered the room from the main exhibit entrance. Quick glances were exchanged among them, all choosing to remain nearest the exit. Uneasiness and apprehension hung heavily in the room. They watched as the three men of the original retrieval party began to regain consciousness. The men got to their feet unsteadily, their eyes noticing the new arrivals in the room. Nervously, they looked to one another.

Suddenly, the three men flew through the air, slamming into the wall across the room side by side. Bones shattering echoed over the ruckus in the room. Dead bodies fell to the floor. No one moved forward to help, retrieve or check to see if either of the three survived. They were meant to die for their failure to Amolitiye.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape I

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Guess I must continue to reiterate. I don't own the movie characters but the story does belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this a much smaller chapter compared to the one I put up before. Recently lost some of my story during an abrupt power outage, argh! Anyway, I broke the original Chapter Five into Chapters 5 & 6. Chapter Six has been renamed to Chapter 7. I will be following up with a new chapter soon. Just need to figure out which part of the story I lost during the power outage. Freaking power companies and their damn rolling black outs Enough with the ranting.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The Escape I**

The hall away from the Exhibit Hall seemed very long. Rick, Evie and Ardeth ran as fast as they could despite the awkward bags and heavy shield. Evie knew this place inside and out. Took four weeks just to get the exhibit completed to her liking.

"Go straight!" Evie ordered breathlessly.

Ardeth led the way through the thick wooden double doors at the end of the hall. A sign he could not read surely indicated where they were going. Hopefully, a quick way out of the building. As he pushed through, he found the loading dock of the University just beyond.

A five bay dock complete with doors, all currently rolled up and open, with an upper deck leading into the university and a lower bay area for delivery trucks. The bays stood empty except for a broken down gray bus. It stood empty in the last bay on the left, two tires missing from the rear axle. Equipment for vehicle repair were spaced around three bays, oil stains indicating recent activity.

Raised concrete barricades for multiple deliveries separated the bays. There were stacks of wooden boxes awaiting distribution around campus on the upper deck of the dock against the wall. An office door with a small window at the far right end of the upper deck appeared dark. No one was here.

Ardeth and Rick wasted no time descending the stairs. They looked at the run-down bus then at each other, shaking theirs heads 'no-way'. Evie frowned, finding nothing else available for a fast get-away. They were stuck with nowhere to run.

"Oh come on!" Rick threw his hand up. "There's gotta be something1"

Ardeth sheathed his sword, taking the ammo bag from Evie. A loud BACKFIRE caught their attention. A groundskeeper turned the corner on a motorcycle pulling a wagon loaded with a variety of short shrubs.

"That'll do." Rick said softly, shrugging.

Rick smiled as he approached the man. The driver glanced at him as he slowed then stopped the motorcycle at the far end of the bay nearest the office.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The loud revving of a motor pierced the quiet night.

Rick steered the motorcycle with Evie and Ardeth in the wagon dumping shrubs out squealed around the corner of the dock. He revved the motorcycle hard when the tires hit the back road behind the university. Ardeth tossed the last of the short shrubs from the wagon, dirt splattering radially from the impact. The man newly released of his load ran after them swearing in French, waving his fist wildly. Evie squatted in the wagon loading a revolver.

Then three Servant Guards and the six Animals broke through the cinder block wall beside the groundskeeper near the last bay of the dock. The man threw himself sideways to avoid being hit by debris, rolling away until he lay against the brick wall. His eyes wide with shock stayed transfixed as the decaying creatures bounding down the back street after his motorcycle and equipment wagon. The discarded shrubs were trampled by the furious pursuit.

Evie stopped loading her gun long enough to see the undead coming after them fast and hard.

"Rick." Evie felt severely alarmed. "We've got company!"

Ardeth stopped loading his shotgun long enough to witness the Servant Guards break through the wall of the building. These servants were different than those of Imhotep's. He could not clearly say why they were different. Just that they were different. Shaking the thought from his head, he began to reload his shotgun.

Evie began loading every weapon she could find in the ammo bag quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Serin Nassir walked up the stairs towards the main entrance to the University. Dressed in full black, white and maroon clothes, he turned at the sound of a backfire from a motorcycle coming from the street at the back of the building. He frowned deeply as the motorcycle with a man pulling a shrub wagon carrying a Med-Jai and woman, three Servant Guards and six bounding Servant animals sped past the front of the university.

The young woman beside Serin, in her mid thirties, also turned to face the commotion. Dark eyes watched with mild interest, her lips thinned in a slight smile. Madara Nassir's face changed upon recognizing the persons now in pursuit by the sorceress's Servant Guards. In her hands, she carried a small hieroglyph covered chest, ornately outlined in gold. Elegantly dressed in a form-fitting ankle-length dress slit on both sides, knee black boots and maroon vest, she claimed her association with Serin.

Serin glanced at his daughter, Madara, before entering the University hastily. His pace at near jog, he wanted to know what transpired between Amolitiye and the O'Connell's at the exhibit. Was she successful in obtaining the medallion? Having a Med-Jai warrior already aware of their activities was alarming enough. The Commanders would be made aware of the existence of a new threat against the ancient guardians.

Madara followed her father inside the building.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick lowered his body closer to the handlebars. He looked in his rearview mirrors, both eyes widening at the sight of the creatures bounding down the street. They were gaining speed fast. In no time, they would catch up. What they needed was an advantage. He gripped the handlebars tightly, squealing around the next corner tightly.

"Is this déjà vu or what?" He rolled his eyes. "I really hate the dead."

The shield on his back weighed the motorcycle down. Rick knew he could go faster without it. But the woman, sorceress person, wanted it badly enough to chase after it herself. The engine whined loudly. He would do his best to keep it out of her hands.

Evie barely kept her feet, clinging to Ardeth to remain in the wagon around that last corner. Rick was taking a lot of chances at this speed. They seemed capable of evading the creatures as long as they kept moving. Did nothing for her aim though.

"We have to out run them!" Evie yelled over her shoulder at Rick.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rick retorted sarcastically.

A Lion and one Servant Guard attempted to land on the wagon. Evie gripped her handgun, deciding not to waste the shot at the last second. Both missed, landing on the street on either side of the wagon. The creatures shook off the initial shock of failure then began their pursuit once more.

"We're too small!" Evie said, a smile forming. "They can't land!"

"Makes them harder to hit as well." Ardeth found his aim affected by the moving vehicle.

That fact irritated him. His hair flew across his face whenever he turned to fire at the creatures. The bus where they once battled Imhotep's servant guards three years ago allotted shelter from the elements in England at the time. Ardeth aimed once more.

One bullet hit a Servant Guard, its arm exploding into pieces. The creature landed on the ground awkwardly, tripping over its feet and collapsing onto the pavement headfirst. Ardeth smiled as the creature became still.

"Got one!" Evie celebrated taking aim herself and firing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The normally busy street during the day now stood abandoned in the shadows. A row of expensive restaurants and bars dotted the street curb. The occasional drunk staggered out of one establishment and moved down the sidewalk into another inviting place. Two figures exited one of the bars with a glowing red drink sign.

Jonathan Carnahan staggered slightly with the young petite Charlene on his right arm, a bottle of champagne in his other hand. Dressed in a tux, his bowtie hanging at an odd angle, he kept a firm arm around his new woman. His shoes occasionally slipped on the wet pavement from the storm that passed an hour ago. They stepped off the curb together.

"And that's how I got even richer!" Jonathan smiled drunkenly at the woman.

"You are full of so many exciting stories." Charlene's fake French accent gave way to an American accent, her smile held extra long for him. "You must tell me more, my very wealthy, Georgie."

The Brit should be drunk enough by now, she figured. It only took two hours of his bragging and buying her drinks to reach the conclusion that the man had some money on him. That was all Charlene Murks needed to know. Money would buy her boat ticket back to the States having just been jilted by her Parisian lover last week.

"Why certain…ly." Jonathan nodded.

Gunshots echoed as the motorcycle rounded the corner farther down the street. The noise caught both their attention. George paid little notice, staggering to remain upright. Charlene parted with "Jonathan' and moved to get a better look.

"What is that?" Charlene pointed with a long finger.

Jonathan squinted his eyes until they were almost slits, moving to join Charlene in the middle of the street. He could barely make out the motorcycle coming at him full speed. Amazing he knew it was a motorcycle. But there were other things moving too. Jonathan blinked several times then took another look. His head hurt too much to think about anything else except getting Charlene back to his hotel room.

"I don't know." Jonathan said finally.

Then he heard another gunshot. Something made him continue staring. His eyes widened as the shapes jumped from shadow to shadow. He recognized them for what they truly were. Unaware that his mouth gaped open, panic rose within him. Jonathan suddenly became too confused to cohesively decide the next step.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick saw the couple in the middle of the street ahead. He would have to go around them if they did not move. Hopefully, the couple would stay still long enough until he could pass them. There was little time to stare long enough to get a good look, maneuvering the motorcycle in a zigzag motion to keep the creatures from landing on them. They were after the shield all right.

Then Rick frowned. Something about the man standing in the street reminded him of someone he knew. Someone he had not laid eyes on in more than a year. What the hell was Jonathan doing here of all places? One thing was clear. Jonathan was not moving out of the street.

"Move, Jonathan!" Rick yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jonathan instantly recognized the voice as his brother-in-law. The reason he went off on a world tour for the last year. Spinning around to find Charlene, he froze.

A very dead Lion stood watching him, decaying as it sniffed his lapel. Several breaths escaped the heaving chest, slightly winded from running. It growled at Jonathan, continuing its assessment. Jonathan's eyes widened the longer he stood there until the Lion's nose touched his.

"Augh!" Jonathan backed away, avoiding the snapping of its jaws on his arms.

Charlene backed away towards the curb, watching the Lion intently.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth glanced ahead of the motorcycle. He changed his mind. His eyes set on his task handing Evie his weapon. Calculating his way over to the right side of the wagon, Ardeth leaned over the edge. He extended both arms out. The scream of Jonathan's became louder as they grew nearer. In an instant, Ardeth pulled Jonathan into wagon as Rick drove past.

The Lion's snapping jaws echoed behind them, leaning far forward on its front legs. It growled and howled loudly. It began running after the wagon.

Evie heard the screams before she bothered to look over at what Ardis was doing. Her eyes narrowed at Jonathan coming over the wagon's edge. Ardeth dropped Jonathan onto the floor. Evie handed his weapon back then fired off several more shots.

"Well, that was weird." Jonathan settled into the bottom of the wagon then looked up at Ardeth. "Thank you. Thought I was a goner."

Jonathan failed to notice his sister nearby.

"Oh, damn!" Jonathan hit himself in the head. "Aw! Charlene!"

Ardeth helped Jonathan get onto his feet as Evie fired both handguns. Jonathan steadies himself against the side of the wagon with his hands, finally recognizing the woman with them.

"Evie!" He put on a big smile for her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Evie said coldly.

Neither noticed the creature lunging toward the wagon. A Tiger's paw just missed Jonathan, his eyes widening at the paw. He ducked and spun around, landing in the bottom of the wagon once more. Jonathan decided that the bottom was the best place for him to be at the moment.

Ardeth handed Jonathan a loaded revolver.

"I thought you were in Italy?" Ardeth asked innocently.

The tension between Jonathan and Evie was obvious. Now was not the time to get into the reasons behind the separation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick screeched around another corner. He glanced to his left, frowning in disbelief. He shook his head then looked back to his left just to make sure he was not seeing things. One of the Lions trotted along side the motorcycle as if enjoying the evening run.

"Yeah, right!" Rick tightened his jaw.

Rick maneuvered the motorcycle closer to the Lion. He kicked his foot out just enough to catch the front right leg. The Lion lost its pace, plowing into a street lamppost. Rick glanced over his shoulder as the post fell over, slamming into the street. A small laugh escaped his lips, returning his attention to the street ahead coming to a gentle curve.

The curve was a gentle glide into…

A festival of art taking place in the grass along the edge of the river. Families milled along the main walkway through the center of the festival. Games, food carts, mimes and other characters entertained the people while others looked at the goods offered for sale in the various tents set up against the back drop of the a large bridge looming in the back ground. A darkened construction area separated the festivities from the bridge, an extension of the river park with various stone walkways being formed with piles of fresh dirt and flagstones.

Rick's eyes widened when he realized there was no other place to go except through the festival. No time to evade.

"Move!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Among the people weaving in and out of the dealer tents, one particular figure stood out among the others. The woman was bent over a pot when she heard the gunshot echoes. Her head perked up, leaning one ear towards the sky to be sure what she heard.

Xalla Kane, her tan overcoat closed, lifted her eyes from the assortment of clay pots to look out over the festival. All she could see were the many heads of the people in attendance. Several paintings of fruit, landscapes and a horse hung around her.

Another round of gunshots pierced the night over the festivities. People around began to stop and look around for the source of the shots. Without thinking, she pulled her silver Magnum from its holster inside her overcoat. Turning towards the source, she narrowed her eyes in search of the assailant in the dark.

Her eyes settled on the motorcycle-wagon charging towards the Festival. And it was not slowing down. She pushed eagerly through the crowd.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" Xalla grumbled. "Move!"

The crowd seemingly stopped to watch the fast approaching motorcycle. No one seemed interested in moving out of its way. The man vehemently tried waving his arm to get people to move. Instead, they seemed fascinated that something like this was occurring.

"Get outta the way!" Came the deep male American voice. "Get outta the way!"

No one moved.

"Like deer in headlights." Xalla growled.

She aimed her .357 in the air and fired four shots into the sky. People began to scream and ran from her. A circular path opened around Xalla where she stood. The picnic atmosphere turned to chaos as people ran to flee the scene from the crazy people shooting off their guns. Lines of people dodged the motorcycle as it met the festival head-on.

Satisfied that people were smart enough to run home, Xalla holstered her gun. She turned towards the bridge looming in the distance and began jogging towards it, dodging a family just before the dealer tent. The dealer standing nearby her suddenly panicked.

Xalla turned to find the motorcycle plowing speedily towards him. The dealer was intent on blocking the motorcycle from his wares. At the last second, Xalla tackled him to the ground. The dealer cried and shouted curses, knowing in her limited French what he uttered rapidly, as he pushed her off him. Xalla got to her feet, straightening her overcoat.

"Last time I save his life." Xalla stretched each shoulder individually.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick tried to keep the motorcycle aligned with the pathway that formed in the middle of the festival suddenly. Whoever got the people to move, he was grateful. This was the first time he dealt with a crowd. He hated crowds. With those things chasing them, who knew what would happen. His eyes widened at the dark area behind the dealer tents, an extension of the park being added to the grassy area between the festival and the bridge.

"Hang on!" Rick shot over his shoulder. "We're going in!"

The motorcycle hit the first pile of dirt for the new grass, bouncing high. The wagon followed, bouncing straight upward, its contents thrown airborne. Jonathan, Evie, Ardeth and the ammo bags were launched towards the bridge.

"Aruuuuu!!" Jonathan's screams echoed above the noises from the Festival.

Hitting another dirt pile, Rick flew over the handlebars into a pile of sand near the water's edge. He slid down the sand pile on his back, slowing at the bottom until he sat at the base. Rick took a few seconds to gage whether there were any serious physical injuries. He got to his feet slightly cautious. Not bothering to dust off, Rick headed to where the others landed. A combination of soft dirt piles, stacks of grass and shrubs, and a pile of sand were placed relatively close together.

Evie landed hard in the sand pile. Ardeth grunted as he hit the grass. Jonathan screamed when he landed facedown in the dirt, rolling over and over until he came to a halt at the base of a pile of flagstones. Ardeth staggered to his feet, shaking off the dizziness he felt. Evie blinked her eyes rapidly, waving her hands at the sand her landing kicked up.

"O'Connell." Ardeth could barely keep upright.

"Shake it off." Rick patted Ardeth on the shoulder, heading for Evie. "We should have enough leeway. Let's get moving."

Ardeth shook his head that he understood, his dizziness wearing off. Rick hit the throttle to gain extra speed on the curve before the Festival to put some distance between them and the creatures. However, the creatures should be catching up soon enough. Was much of a leeway.


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape II

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Guess I must continue to reiterate. I don't own the movie characters but the story does belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** Read the author's notes in front of Chapter Five. This is just a broken up version of the old Chapter 5. Nothing new yet…working on it though. Stupid power outages. Lost an entire chapter. ARGH!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Escape II**

The crowd stood around discussing the event in rapid French, eyeing the dark area where the motorcycle disappeared. Police sirens echoed in the distance. Xalla turned to decide which way to make her way out of festival. Discovering she had landed in 1936 did not fare well with her mood.

Screams of terror behind her chilled her blood.

Xalla turned slowly. Two Servant Guards from before and several undead animals arrived at the edge of the Festival. People glanced at each other, some taking off immediately to escape. The creatures seemed to survey the awed crowd, looking for something. She narrowed her eyes.

"Great." Xalla cursed silently. "More of them!"

She unholstered her Magnum again, pulling a new clip into her free hand. The clip in the gun would be low. Xalla had yet to change it. She headed through the remnants of the dealer's tent towards the bridge. If they came her way, she would make them extinct permanently.

The Guards and Animals searched the festival, leaping at large groups of people. They screamed and scattered. People ran and screamed from the creatures then disbanded in multiple directions. One Lion snapped at a man who barely escaped minus his blazer sleeve.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla ran through the construction area, her gun held at ready. She stopped when she spied the four from the motorcycle and wagon. They survived the crash after all. She frowned at Rick O'Connell helping a woman to her feet then kissed her.

"Maxwell O'Connell?" Xalla asked herself out loud. "No. That's impossible."

Maxwell O'Connell existed back in 2006. She left that time behind when she had been pushed through the tablet back at the Valley of the Kings and ended up in 1936. Xalla shook her head clear and began towards the stairwell up to bridge level.

No time to think about paradoxes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick aided Evie to her feet, kissing her deeply. She responded slightly dazed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Ardeth collected the ammo bags and loose weapons while Jonathan remained where he landed, whimpering in his pain.

"You okay?" Rick asked huskily.

"Fine." Evie smiled. "We need to get going. There's not much time."

Rick nodded in agreement, turning his head until he found Jonathan. He strode over to his brother-in-law. Jonathan attempted to avoid being caught, failing miserably. Rick hoisted him onto his feet rather harshly, both hands tightly gripping Jonathan's collar. Anger contorted his face, his blue eyes burning brightly.

"You disappear for a year and suddenly you show up here?!" Rick growled at Jonathan

"It's not…ack…" Rick tightened his grip on Jonathan's throat. "…like that…!"

Jonathan looked to Evie for support. She avoided looking at him, helping Ardeth with the ammo bags. The corner of the gray sorcerer's book peaked out from the lager bag, catching his interest.

"The Creatures are at the Festival now." Ardeth glanced at the dispersing crowd. "We will not remain hidden for long, O'Connell."

Rick pulled Jonathan along by the collar, heading for the bridge. He spied the stairwell when he got to his feet before. Jonathan whimpered until Rick thrust him towards the bridge stairwell. Evie joined them with the ammo bag with the sorcerer's book on her shoulder.

The four run towards the stairwell up to bridge level. Rick, with the second ammo bag on his shoulder, led the group up the stairs followed by Evie and Jonathan. Ardeth climbed last, loading his weapon.

Two Tigers spotted the foursome on the bridge stairwell. Both growled loudly and let out a horrific howl to catch the attention of its companions. The other animals took notice and bounded towards the bridge.

Ardeth stopped, his eyes widening at the group heading for them fast. They would not make it to the top of the bridge at this rate.

"O'Connell!"

Rick halted his climb, glancing quickly at the festival. He jerked at the sight of the creatures bounding through the construction area. It would be no time before they cornered them on the stairwell. Unless, he made it to the top first and fired down while the others climbed.

"Move a little faster!" Rick ordered.

In seconds, he made it to the top of the bridge. Ardeth keep the creatures off him with a series of good shots. Rick pulled his weapons and aimed them at the nearest creature. It took four shots, but he got one of its legs. The creature, preparing to launch itself upward, fell from its perch on the railing just below Ardeth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla walked fast along the sidewalk across the river, eager to put as much distance between the creatures and her. Her gun was hidden in the holster beneath her overcoat. A series of shots rang out. She slowed when more shots followed. She stopped and waited, knowing more shots would come. The foursome was seriously out numbered.

That put her in a tight spot. Xalla dropped her head down, fisting both hands tightly. Part of her wanted to help them but the other half knew she had to stay out of the way. This was not her battle. It was not her time.

"This has nothing to do with me." She muttered quietly.

Yet, she knew that was not completely true. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had been put here for a reason. Perhaps it was to help them here and now? Maybe, just maybe she could bend the rules until the nightmare was over. Maxwell O'Connell's ancestor obviously survived long enough to have a kid. Right? Had to if she got paid to chase Maxwell from China to Egypt.

Xalla turned and reached back with one hand. She unholstered her hidden shotgun from her back, loading several cartridges as she retraced her steps. Her father trained her not to walk away from a fight. This time and this time only, she would allow herself to become involved in a fight not of her own doing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Evie and Jonathan reached Rick at the same time. Evie grabbed hold of the railing, taking a gun from Rick's holster. She aimed at the Tiger aiming from them though the air. The bullet grazed its head, forcing it to alter its flight of attack. Out of ammo, she stopped to reload.

Rick laid cover fire for Ardeth climbing the stairs last. Four more flights and he would be at the top. They just needed a few more seconds. Then he ran out of ammo as well. His eyes widened at the creatures leaping up the stairwell now that it was clear.

Jonathan, unarmed, looked around at the bridge and the traffic beginning to stop to watch them. Ardeth reached the top finally, slightly out of breath. He stopped and fired downward into the stairwell. Evie looked up to see the Tiger flying at Ardeth, too late to warn him.

It exploded into dust with a powerful boom that emanated from behind them.

The four turned to face the source of the shot. Xalla stood with her arm stretched forward, her shotgun barrel smoking. She smiled slightly, nodding towards them. Her overcoat floated on the breeze behind her, her hair off to one side.

"I know you." Rick stepped forward.

All three stared at each other. In that instant, Xalla Kane felt pain in her left arm, Rick O'Connell grabbed his nagging right tattooed wrist and the matching marks on Ardeth's cheeks flashed bright orange making the Med-Jai flinch.

"I'd run if I were you." Xalla said after several moments of eerie silence.

Xalla ignored the stares of the two men. She recognized them from those damn dreams of hers. If the O'Connell recognized her, they too had the same dreams. What it meant did not register at the moment. What did matter was that they were in danger.

Rick and Ardeth exchanged a quick glance between them. Evie noticed, realizing that this must be the woman from the dreams they mentioned. The reason she searched for Ardeth in the first place. Jonathan stood confused, waving a small 'hello' at the woman.

Rick recovered first, stepping off the curb. Cars swerved and screeched to a halt as Rick, Evie and Jonathan ran across the street. People began to get out of their cars, confused as to the sudden commotion.

Ardeth stared at Xalla a little longer, she at him. She recognized the markings on his cheeks that indicated he belonged to a secret group. Xalla never expected to see those markings again. He hesitated then jogged after the others through the traffic jam.

Xalla fired another shot, taking a leg off one of the Tigers. Not sure how many she had to deal with at this juncture, she prepared mentally for an army. A Lion leapt over the railing landing on the sidewalk behind her. She turned to face the creature.

It stared at her, tilting its head to the side. The eyes were decayed and partially missing. The chest rose and fell heavily. Big cats normally breathed deeply, Xalla recollected from a rare Discovery Channel program. The pursuit did not seem to phase the undead creature.

Xalla aimed her shotgun and fired. The creature burst apart, dust settling from its demise. A blaring horn from the water below stopped Xalla in mid-step in the direction following the foursome. She back stepped and looked down at the source. Smiling, she ran after the others.

She was in it now.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick fought off one of the Servant Guards as a Lion tore at the shield at his back. He knocked them both away with Evie's help. No time to fully reload a weapon, Evie was left to using blunt force trauma to get the Lion off her husband. It staggered away dazed but would return when it came to its senses.

Jonathan kicked a Tiger slightly off balanced, his arm flailing until it latched onto the railing. Caught between jumping off the bridge or the creatures, Jonathan decided the only route was to jump. But, the creatures seemed to have other plans for him.

Ardeth ran out of ammo, unsheathing his Med-Jai sword as a Servant Guard charged him. He lifted the sword over his head. The Servant Guard exploded before he could swing his sword. He jerked his arm to a stop then blinked at Jonathan, who shrugged in response.

"What do we do, now?!" Jonathan asked panicked.

Jonathan slipped, his arm locking in the bridge railing. Once steady, he released himself from his prison. He smiled at his triumph then turned to find the unknown woman running full speed at him. A part of him panicked, her face rigid with concentration.

The bow of a small boat began to appear from beneath the bridge.

Xalla ripped open her tan overcoat, revealing the black mid-thigh cut bodysuit and ammo/baldric crossing her torso. She clasped her shotgun into a Velcro loop on her left thigh hem. Then she ran at the man in the ruined Tux, the weakest of the four in her opinion.

"Jump!" She ordered the others.

Xalla leapt onto the railing, grasping the man in the tux by the collar. He appeared shocked. She straightened her leg, lifting him off the sidewalk and pulling him up and over the railing with her.

"Are you crazy?!" Jonathan yelled as fought to keep himself on the bridge, failing miserably.

Xalla raised her left leg with the attached shotgun and shot the Servant Guard aiming for the man that looked like Maxwell O'Connell. The Servant Guard burst into dust.

Evie followed suit, climbing over the rail. The ammo bag loosened, making her severely off balanced. Regaining her balance, Evie positioned herself near where Jonathan was and jumped off.

Rick kicked a Lion away. Unable to load a weapon, he used only his fists to fight off the remaining creatures. He slid his leg over the rail as another Lion crept up and swiped at his back. The medallion came free of the shield as he jumped from the bridge.

Xalla landed on the hay bales first, followed shortly by Jonathan screaming his head off, until he hit the bales anyway. She sighed at the moment of silence. Slipping out of backpack, she reached in and pulled out her binoculars. Xalla focused the binoculars and peered up at the bridge.

Evie then Rick fell onto hay bales farther down from Xalla and Jonathan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth slid a leg over the railing, holding himself up with his right hand. His Med-Jai sword in the other, he swung at a Tiger with a missing leg. With another swing, he let go of the railing but a Lion snared his robes that prevented his immediate escape. The creature yanked him backwards over the railing. He flew free, rolling onto his knees on the sidewalk near the curb.

He realized that people from the traffic jam on the bridge had gathered to watch the attack. They stood in groups behind vehicles staring over at him. They were curious enough to stay and watch, cautious enough to keep their distance. The creatures did not seem to notice the others.

Yet.

Sword still in hand, Ardeth got to his feet. He knew to keep moving. At the first chance, he needed to throw himself over the railing and into the water. The least he could was swim to where the O'Connell's had escaped. The creatures would have difficulty in maintaining any buoyancy and would sink immediately.

Another creature snagged his sleeve, tearing the fabric along the length of his arm. Another Lion jumped forward and latched onto his back robe. The fabric tore, the effort sending him sprawling forwards onto the sidewalk. Ardeth rolled onto his knees once more.

The Tiger with a missing leg jumped forward and snared his left sleeve in its teeth, shaking it viciously. But the Tiger did not let him go once it stopped. Ardeth's sword dropped from his weakened grip, his energy disappearing quickly.

A low growl behind him, Ardeth turned slowly to face a ferocious Lion. It swung its paw out angrily. Ardeth barely evaded the long nails by falling backwards onto one hand, one claw cutting into his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth to fend of the immense pain radiating from his shoulder wound.

Off balance, he fell backwards onto the sidewalk. Ardeth looked up at the one-armed Servant Guard now standing over him. He remembered blowing the arm off at the beginning of the chase. It waited? It raised its only fist and knocked him out with one swing.

The largest Lion picked up an unconscious Ardeth in its mouth and carried him off.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Evie recovered from the fall, checking that the sorcerer's book remained intact in the ammo bag. Setting the bag nearby, she found Rick trying to sit up with some difficulty. The shield at his back, Rick slid it off his aching shoulders.

"Where's Ardis?" Evie looked back at the bridge.

She glanced at the remainder of the hay boat then at the dark waters. No sign of the Med-Jai warrior. Had he not made it over the railing?

"He was right behind us." Rick rubbed his shoulders.

Jonathan eyed Xalla looking up at the bridge through her binoculars. He leaned on his hand on bent elbow, watching her closely. Xalla felt the warmth of someone staring at her, her eyes narrowing on the man in the ruined tux. She ignored him and looked to the woman.

"Two animals jumped and dragged your friend off." Xalla stated matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" Evie set her eyes on the woman.

"Xalla Kane." Xalla ignored the taller man. "And you?"

"Evie O'Connell." She smiled. "That's my husband, Rick, and my brother, Jonathan."

"Hello." Jonathan smiled at Xalla.

An interesting woman, Jonathan decided. He never saw a woman dressed quite the way she chose. Fascinating indeed.

Rick waved a hand at her.

Xalla frowned at Jonathan eyeing her longingly. She rolled her eyes, keeping her focus on the woman named Evie. Now the names seemed familiar. Then it hit her. Maxwell O'Connell's grandparents had the same names. They hired her to come after their grandson. They…they knew she would come back in time.

"Sorry about your friend." Xalla said softly.

Rick worked the shield over onto its back. He frowned then, his eyes staring intently at the gold shield. Four deep gashes were dug into the metal where the medallion had once been attached. That last Lion must have pulled it off before he jumped.

"They got the medallion, Evie." Rick held up one end of the shield.

Evie leaned forward to study the Kai medallion shield. Rick eyed the heavily engraved and decorated swords in the shield's top. He eyed each one as he pulled them free from the shield. Absent-mindedly he placed them on his ammo bag.

"Why do they want this medallion?" Jonathan asked snapping back to the conversation.

Xalla dug out a small scroll from her inside pocket. She leaned forward, handing it to Evie.

"To find some priest apparently." Xalla nodded towards the scroll. "It was his way back when according to that."

Evie unrolled the scroll, reading the inscription quickly. The information was sketchy at best but enough was decipherable. The sorceress was after Imhotep. But, if the sorceress wanted to find Imhotep, why locate him? What could he possess that would make him important?

"She's going after Imhotep." Evie said finally.

"Oh, not him again!" Jonathan rolled his head and eyes. "She? Who's a she?"

Rick and Xalla were the first to move to the edge of the hay bales. Evie whispered the story of what brought them to Paris, France quietly to Jonathan as they crawled to the edge of the bales. She pulled the ammo bag with her albeit struggling to move quickly against the weight of the sorcerer's book.

No one noticed the ammo bag with the sorcerer's book glowed a dull orange in the shape of the book for a mere second before dissipating.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle & Capture

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Guess I must continue to reiterate. I don't own the movie characters but the story does belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** I swear the next chapter is coming. Just had to do a bit of readjustment with the last three. But I'm back. Working on the next chapter now. I haven't changed anything. Just narrowed Chapter Five down a bit and turned it into two chapters. That's all. For now. Sorry, I know you're hoping I'll update soon. Give me a couple more days.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Battle and Capture**

Serin watched as the remaining animals returned with their tasks completed. One Lion dropped an unconscious Ardeth on the ground at Serin's feet. He narrowed his eyes at the Med-Jai, irritated that the creature chose this person for the sorceress's sacrifice. Yet, He found it ironic that this particular Med-Jai was here in France. It was a rare occasion for Med-Jai to leave Egypt.

"What's this?" Madara asked, walking up to Serin.

Immediately regretting her question, Madara frowned her disappointment. She knew why the man at her father's feet was brought back. Her eyes narrowed as Ardeth Bay was carried between two guards towards the waiting transport truck. Several other men were brought back as well.

Men worked around them in a flurry to pack up any evidence of their presence. Serin noticed one of the Lions march towards him with something in its mouth. He held out his hand when the creature stopped in front of him. It dropped the Kai medallion into his hand. Serin smiled that the intruders failed to keep the medallion from them. He turned towards the car where Amolitiye sat waiting to return to Egypt.

Madara folded her arms angrily when her father turned to leave with the caravan. She tapped her foot then thought better of her anger. It would do her no good at this point. She had no choice but to accept the situation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick led the group walking down the dock back towards the city. They would need to find transportation back to Egypt. He knew they would have to return there if they captured Ardeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Xalla walking off in another direction. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" Rick frowned.

"I'm done here." Xalla replied. "I have to find a place to stay out of history's way."

Rick frowned at this, unsure what the woman meant at first. Then he remembered that the sorceress had come through time.

"You can't leave now." Rick added.

"We need you to help us find Ardis." Evie took several steps forward. "They both dreamt of you. Somehow you're connected to all this."

"I'm not supposed to be here." Xalla pointed out. "Hell, I haven't been born yet."

Rick glanced at Evie then at the woman named Xalla seemed intent on leaving. He took several steps towards her.

"You're a part of this." Rick began. "We're connected somehow."

"I didn't sign up for this." Xalla retorted. "And I don't have to stay."

Xalla turned and began to continue on her way down the dock.

"You think we signed up for this?" Rick challenged. "If we do nothing, then the world is in serious trouble. I don't know where you grew up but I learned a long time ago you don't ignore the dead."

"They have a funny way of finding you anyway." Jonathan added, his hands in his pockets.

Xalla knew listening to Rick O'Connell would change her mind about leaving. His words rung true to her own character. Never one to walk away from a fight, her father taught her to always stand the ground. She waited a few moments to let her decision simmer internally. Always a silver lining to every dark cloud, she concluded. Xalla turned to face the O'Connell's and the cowardly brother-in-law.

"As soon as we rescue your friend…" Xalla said finally. "I leave."

"Deal." Rick nodded and offered his hand.

Xalla took it, the shake firm between them. This O'Connell seemed to think that her word was enough. People of 1936 certainly took others at face value. But her reasons were purely selfish. If she could find a way to get back to 2006, she would face the sorceress head on to get there.

"The sorceress." Evie kept her eyes on Xalla. "She was resurrected when?"

"Future." Xalla kept the answer vague on purpose.

"When?" Rick asked more firmly.

"2006." Xalla offered.

She figured Rick O'Connell was not a man she wanted to cross right now. He certainly had less patience than his great-grandson, Maxwell O'Connell, Xalla decided. A little creepy, they were practically identical in looks and height. Was this a coincidence? She doubted that. Genetics were funny sometimes.

"Who resurrected her?" Evie went over everything she knew about rituals.

"No one." Xalla shrugged. "She just popped out of the sarcophagus."

"On her own?" Evie's eyes widened. "Self resurrected?"

"Yeah." Xalla nodded as she answered. "No ritual was performed, I can guarantee you that."

Evie placed a hand over her mouth to hide her awe. Still, this presented a different sort of problem. If the sorceress self-resurrected, this person was capable of stealing powers from other priests and sorcerers. But what source did she use? A rune or medallion?

Rick stepped off the dock onto the grass near the street parallel to the river. They needed to return to Egypt. If the sorceress was after Imhotep they needed to make haste across the Mediterranean Sea. That could take at least a day just to get to the French coast.

"So, what do you do exactly?" Jonathan stepped beside Xalla.

"Bounty hunter." Xalla followed Rick and Evie. "A little mercenary work every now and then."

"Aren't you a little short for that?" Jonathan used his hand as a visual aid to indicate her shorter stature.

Xalla stopped, narrowing her eyes at Jonathan.

"Tall enough to kick your ass." Xalla shot back.

Jonathan grimaced and ran beside Rick for protection. Xalla smirked, keeping pace behind the three. _'Great, I'm sucked into yet another side job.' _This was becoming far too frequent for her liking. Xalla missed her mercenary days when she kept detached from her objective. Lately, all she did was bounty and people recovery jobs. She would have to talk with her agent upon her return.

Xalla caught up to the others. "I'm curious, you seem to know this guy she's after."

"We've dealt with him before." Rick answered.

"Can we get to Imhotep before the sorceress does?" Evie shifted the ammo bag with the Sorcerer's book on her shoulder.

"We can if we leave now." Rick looked down the street for any possible mode of transportation. "Let's go round up some of our Med-Jai pals. They're watching the region."

"So much for not getting involved." Xalla muttered to herself.

"Her?" Jonathan asked, his interest tapped. "There's a her involved here?"

He jogged to keep up with Rick, Xalla and Evie.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Three men knelt on the wood floor, nervously looking around the compartment. The American was dressed in a torn tuxedo, his bowtie crooked around his neck. His light brown hair was disheveled from his fight against the undead captor that eventually brought him here. A Frenchman dressed in a casual turtleneck and black slacks with one missing shoe muttered inaudibly to himself. An Italian Baker with thick black hair and dark features in an apron and dusty with flour knelt closest to the wall.

All eyes shifted to the young appearing Amolitiye entering the room. Her body adorned in gold and white robes clinging to every curve, her black hair brushed straight and crowned with a circle of gold chains and small flowers. Her dark eyes were freshly replenished with black lining. She wore thick gold bracelets on both wrists that twisted and curved in vine-like patterns.

Two guards dragged the semi-conscious Med-Jai between them, the long black-brown hair hung down over his down-turned face. His feet scraped the wood floor, leaving streaks where his weight pressed hard against the planks. The guards set him down on both knees before Amolitiye, keeping him upright by holding him by the arms. One pulled Ardeth's head back by his hair.

Amolitiye eyed the Med-Jai suspiciously, finding him familiar. This one was more than just a Med-Jai warrior. Something felt unusual compared to the triad she met upon her arrival. She would need to discover his importance before she raised Imhotep.

"He was one of those at the University last night." Serin informed her as he entered the compartment. "Shall I kill him?"

Serin shifted on his feet, irritated, flexing both hands to release some of the tension he felt. Amolitiye had yet to take her eyes off the Med-Jai. That bothered Serin for some reason. He hated the Med-Jai but her lingering stare at the warrior made him uneasy. He understood the woman could sense 'things' about people. Was there something special with this Med-Jai?

"Not yet." Amolitiye spoke in perfect English.

A trait she acquired from the man called Maxwell O'Connell upon learning the location of the priest scrolls. There was much she learned from the man during the transfer. Amolitiye spent several hours deciphering what new advances the Human race made during her sleep.

"Who are you?" Amolitiye asked the Med-Jai.

Ardeth remained silent, choosing not to speak to the voice asking him a simple question. The dizziness was beginning to fade. The cloud that made all matter of thinking difficult became thinner, eventually disappearing as his senses returned. He had not died in battle after all. This was no dream. He had been captured by the enemy.

"Answer when you're spoken to." Serin kicked Med-Jai in the ribs.

Ardeth clenched his teeth falling to the floor on his side. He used all of his might to keep from crying out loud. His enemy wanted to see him suffer.

"Remove him." Amolitiye said elegantly, bored.

Two Guards picked up Ardeth and dragged him towards the door. The other three men were hastened to follow, guns pointed at them to make them cooperate.

"I believed he was a sacrifice for Imhotep."

"Let him continue to believe that remains his fate." Amolitiye turned towards the window away from Serin. "A Med-Jai may be useful."

"He will become a problem if he is not taken care of now." Serin clenches his teeth,

Amolitiye set her eyes on Serin. Her stare made his entire body go cold. The darkness of her eyes disappeared in flash of blue and white.

"The Triad exists." Amolitiye explained.

Serin's expression changed from anger to shock. He recovered and looked at Amolitiye. Could it be? The legendary Triad was based on fact?

"It is regarded as pure myth by the few Sian who know of its legend." Serin paused. "This Med-Jai, he is part of it?"

Amolitiye nodded her gold-laced head. Serin looks in the direction Ardeth was dragged, a small smile formed on his lips.

"His friends will certainly follow us to Ahm Shere." Serin said quietly. "No doubt of that."

"They will not reach us in time." Amolitiye smiled slightly.

She turned and walked towards the center door leading to the next compartment. There was much to prepare before reaching Ahm Shere.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick led the others across the desert at quickened pace on camels. Evie sat erect on her camel, her head held high as the camel raced with Rick's camel head to head. Jonathan followed at a slightly slower pace, obviously hating another trip on the back of a camel.

Xalla brought up the rear, unaffected by their mode of transportation. It was the only one available upon their arrival in Cairo. Most trucks did not have a gas tank large enough or the necessary tires to make the trip to some place called Ahm Shere. A cursed desert that some guy named 'The Scorpion King' once inhabited until the priest Imhotep dared to take it away along with all of his power. In the end, both the Scorpion King and Imhotep were buried at this place under a lot of sand.

Xalla had not decided whether Evie's story rang true or not. She saw no evidence at the moment to suggest otherwise. Both men appeared annoyed having to deal with this 'Imhotep' again. If this was a repeat confrontation then she had no choice to but to accept the bizarre story as true. She would place her belief on hold until further notice.

That was not where her attention was at the moment. She stared at a 3 x 5 photograph she had to break into an old camera store to develop over in Italy two days ago. Allowing her camel to stray behind the others for more privacy, she eyed the objects in the photo. At first it puzzled her why they were there. But for some strange reason, she kept coming back to this one particular picture.

Odd indeed.


	8. Chapter 8: MedJai Triad

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Guess I must continue to reiterate I don't own the movie characters but the story does belong to me and any new characters I created myself.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, okay, it's been awhile. I know, but I've been busy. It's just changing this over takes a while, and time isn't always on my side. Work's been running me ragged the last three weeks. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Med-Jai Triad**

The dark wood interior of the train compartment appeared an eerie dark until a figure was thrown against the panel. Ardeth Bay slammed against the wall, staggering slightly then fell to the floor face down. Blood oozed from the angry shoulder wound, just visible through the tears in his black Med-Jai robes, sustained during his capture. He refused to cry out in pain, biting his lower lip to prevent its escape. He got onto his hands and knees slowly, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He looked up in time to see the female foot lifting from the floor, nearly evading his face, catching him in the shoulder. The force alone threw Ardeth onto his back.

"Enough, Madara." Serin spoke from the opposite wall.

The compartment was once two, the middle wall recently demolished to make a roomier space for the guards to congregate during the journey. The far seat for two was left in place where a guard sat upright, waiting with several weapons should Serin ask for them to torture the Med-Jai.

"No!" Madara spat out.

Two bulky guards picked Ardeth up and held him by the arms. His head hung low on bent knees. He kept his eyes on the floor. Serin would know if he tried to make eye contact that he knew the Med-Jai traitor.

"I said enough." Serin's voice held a tone of warning but spoken calmly.

She backed down, not wanting to draw her father's wrath. Madara decided to watch with a bland interest, irritated she was not allowed to continue. She folded her arms across her chest tightly in defiance. Her eyes narrowed, avoiding contact with her father. Realizing this was no place to argue, she went to lean against the wall near the door.

"Who is the Med-Jai mother?" Serin asked evenly.

Serin walked around the fallen warrior, stopping behind the Med-Jai hanging between the two guards. He gripped Ardeth's hair and pulled his head back hard. It would take some time before the Med-Jai told him what he wanted to know.

"I." Ardeth gritted his teeth. "Don't." He was angry. "Know."

Serin kicked Ardeth once more in the abdomen. He lost all ability to breathe momentarily. When it did return, his lungs expanded until it felt as if his chest would burst under the pressure. Ardeth fell onto the floor.

"I could do this all day." Serin spoke quietly, almost with a touch of happiness.

Serin delivered a hard kick to the Med-Jai's ribs. Ardeth crawling onto his hands and knees fell to the floor once more.

"Tell me now!" Serin lost patience. "Who is the Med-Jai mother?!"

Serin eyed the young prince below him. Strange he would feel the same hatred towards this individual as the entire culture of Med-Jai. Guardians of ancient Egypt! Hah! Serin sneered at the thought.

The two guards lifted Ardeth Bay once more, his head hung between his shoulders. The warrior appeared to have had enough for today. Still, the Med-Jai seemed to fair longer than others under his tender care. But the fool chose to remain silent. Muffling an irritated sighing, Serin squatted next to the Med-Jai and whispered.

"How very like your father you are, Med-Jai." Serin watched the Med-Jai's eyes widen. "You'll beg for your life before you die…just like your father did."

Ardeth lifted his head, anger in his eyes. At that moment, he shuddered in pain, his body shivering from anger and rage. Every ache began to throb, taking the fight out of him. Bruises were forming and he could feel a few fractures near the shoulder. He could not fight even if he wanted to in this state. Serin knew it.

The door opened then. The sorceress creature, Amolitiye, entered the private compartment. Her regeneration was now fully completed. She eyed Madara next to the door then looked down at him hanging between the guards. Serin stiffened as her eyes came to rest on him, veering his own back to the floor.

"He's stronger than he appears." Serin offered unapologetically.

"The Triad cannot die apart." She replied in a soft feminine voice.

Serin narrowed his eyes dangerously. His face contorted in anger for several seconds before turning back into his usual expressionless fasod.

"Why have you waited to tell me this?!" His voice filled with suppressed rage.

Amolitiye glared back at the angry Serin, ignoring his question. She moved across the floor and stopped in front of Ardeth then waved a hand over his head.

"His will is as strong as his mind." Amolitiye eyed the Med-Jai's hair as she spoke. "I want to know the identity of the born Med-Jai."

Ardeth diverted his eyes from her. He knew nothing of this born Med-Jai though he knew of the legend. Went hand-in-hand with the Med-Jai mother stories. Everyone knew them, a tale created for the girls to make them feel that they had a place in Med-Jai history. Pure rubbish in his opinion, nothing more than a lesson to learn that women were also important and just as capable as any man to cause rife among his people. Even his father did not believe in such a fable. Not because he was accustomed to women taking a subsidiary role in the protection of ancient Egypt but because women simply were not allowed to participate. Others among his Med-Jai brothers would find such a declaration unthinkable.

"You don't want to tell me?" Amolitiye asked softly.

Ardeth remained silent, unable to think, incapable of possessing the necessary information. And what was this Triad she mentioned? The Med-Jai triad? Ardeth never heard of it, not in his life. No one among his people mentioned the Triad before even among the twelve Commanders? Perhaps it was a secret he had yet to learn? He grunted at the pains and the lack of answers.

"There are alternative methods." Amolitiye offered.

She glanced up at Serin then back down at the Med-Jai. Amolitiye reached out with her hand and gripped the Med-Jai's wounded shoulder watching him clench his teeth. Her eyes glimpsed the Med-Jai medal around his neck. His face contorted in pain, knowing his aces throbbed fiercely. He tried to hold back but let a grunt escape involuntarily. She allowed a small smile to touch her ruby lips.

"Shsh…" She soothed.

Amolitiye placed a finger over his lips. She parted his robes then spread the fabric until she could slide them off him, letting them hang at his waist. Amolitiye left his Med-Jai necklace where it was finding his arms remained caught up in the sleeves. She allowed her eyes trace over the firm chest then up to the slice in his right shoulder from her pets. Her eyes focused on the wound oozing a new streak of blood then slowly lowered her head. The Med-Jai sucked in breath as she licked the wound her saliva mixing with his blood.

The flesh shimmered as it began to glow, his mouth gaping open. Ardeth sucked in another deep breath, shivering as the wound started to heal and close. His did not realize that his eyes widened looking down at the wound then up at Amolitiye.

Amolitiye smiled slipping both hands into his dark hair. Ardeth tried to veer away, held firm by the guards. She closed her eyes allowing her head to tilt back. Without warning, Ardeth felt his own head tilt back, realizing too late what she was about to do to him. His eye lids fluttered as he took a gulp.

"No!" Ardeth yelled. "N…" The rest lost as she took over.

Amolitiye shrugged both shoulder, her eyes flew open turning a deep orange and slight blue color. An evil smile touched her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Whoosh! _

_Xalla Kane stood alert in her black bodysuit, standing atop a large dune across from him. Dunes could only be seen all around them. Their eyes hold one another's for some seconds._

_Whoosh! _

_The scenery remained the same but they were no longer just two. Rick O'Connell stood with Ardeth Bay and Xalla Kane atop of three large sand dunes facing one another. Each one staring at the other in confusion neither understood why they were seeing one another in their dreams._

_Suddenly, the view shifted to a bird's-eye view showing all three standing in an isosceles triangle in the middle of a dune field. No other structure exists and no other person is visible. Additionally, all three persons wear Med-Jai robes and hold Med-Jai battle swords in their right hands._

_Whoosh! _

_A bare-chested Ardeth Bay kneels on the floor of a singular tent, several candles burning at the corners giving off dim light. Xalla Kane sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She wore a black robe closed at the bosom with bikini-style panties. Her legs circled his naked hips as her lips linger close to his._

_Xalla smiled softly as her hand slid down his face, her lips hover closer to his. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye's eyes lost their glow, returning to normal. She unlocked her hands from Ardeth's hair, allowing the Med-Jai to fall as far as the guards would allow him. She turned and moved towards Serin, a smile on her lips.

"What did you see?" Serin already knew the answer.

"The woman followed me through the portal after I resurrected." Amolitiye folded her hands gracefully. "She has joined his friends."

Ardeth stared at the compartment ceiling, shivering from the mind rape. She recalled his dreams, those he thought long buried. The woman, whom he met just before his capture, was the person Serin searched for. The Med-Jai mother? She did not appear to know the customs of his people nor did she seem to look the part.

"The born Med-Jai is here." Serin folded his hands, an evil smile on his face.

"You are interested in this woman?" Amolitiye frowned slightly.

"Only for the purpose of bringing the Med-Jai to their knees." Serin replied.

"She is to save the weakened blood lines." Amolitiye offered then nodded. "So, they believe."

And knew what the woman's presence meant. Amolitiye knew the Med-Jai suffered during their battle with the Scorpion King. However, the bloodlines were not the issue. Only Serin would believe what he wanted. For the moment, it served her purpose.

"Not if she doesn't survive." Serin added anger flaring in his eyes.

Amolitiye sets her eyes on Madara, the other woman chose not to make eye contact.

"There is more you are not telling me." Amolitiye knew what Serin wanted to do to the woman. "However, that will have to wait."

Amolitiye approached a partially recovered Ardeth Bay, slowly lifting his head after regaining his strength. Ardeth shivered then struggled weakly against his captors but enough to force them to turn away from the sorceress. His back now faced the window, looking directly at the door and Madara pouting with her arms folded tightly. He realized that the sorceress was not done with him yet.

"Now, where were we?" Amolitiye paused. "Oh yes, the Med-Jai Triad."

Amolitiye pulled off Ardeth's Med-Jai medal from around his neck. She slid her fingers down both sides of his face. Ardeth tried to push away from her, the guards finding it difficult to keep a grip on their hostage. She moved closer to him as the guards hoisted him back up onto his knees. Her hands slid down his chest then disappeared between them. A smile formed on her lips as a zipping noise was heard. Ardeth's eyes widened, fear filling them for the first time.

"You aren't the first Med-Jai to surrender to me." Amolitiye whispered seductively.

Madara fed up with the whole scene decided then to leave the compartment. Serin stopped her, frowning deeply at her then left the compartment alone. He closed the door lightly, not wanting to disturb his mistress at work.

Amolitiye pushed her hands back into Ardeth's hair as the Med-Jai tried to fight her off. A ripping sound echoed through the compartment. A small arm held up the Med-Jai's robes and dropped them onto the floor. She stared at Madara's reflection in the window glass behind , smiles.

"Yes, that's it." Amolitiye urged softly. "Let me in."

Madara diverted her eyes away from the window highly irritated.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Serin waited at the door to the compartment where the Med-Jai was suffering far more from the torture Amolitiye intended to inflict. He heard a definitive outcry in defeat as the creature continued to search for information regarding the Med-Jai Triad.

Serin walked down the dusty hallway with a smile on his face then quickly lost it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick and Evie O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan and Xalla Kane ride in caravan on camels towards the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. Several large dunes serve as their backdrop, the sun burning brightly and hot. Suddenly, both Rick and Xalla jolt at the same time, glancing around for the cause, their camels coming to a brisk halt.

"What the hell was that?!"

Rick turned his camel back towards the others. It disturbed him to find the newest member of the party clearly shaken. She felt it too. He frowned again unsure why they should be connected.

"She's torturing your friend." Xalla offered staring at her hands, unsure what to tell these strangers. "I think."

That was the only thing that made sense at the moment, Xalla theorized. She felt the burning sensation a few minutes ago but nothing on this level. The intensity was incredible yet something blocked it. Whatever this creature thing was doing to their friend affected her and the person named Rick O'Connell. Her mind still had trouble wrapping around the fact she returned to 1936 just by falling through a bright light. Nor was she sure if she really liked the idea.

"She's searching for us." Rick concluded.

"The dreams must mean something!" Evie said quickly, enthusiasm in her voice. "What do you remember? This is important! The littlest detail could…"

"Yeah, I know…" Rick rolled his eyes. "Be the key to the simplest clue."

"Dreams?" Xalla inquired.

"For the last week, both Ardeth and Rick has dreamt of you." Evie put a finger to her lips. "Obviously there's a connection between you. The dreams are important but for what purpose?"

Xalla raised an eyebrow at Evie.

"I didn't know the Med-Jai were allowed to dream of women." Jonathan added at the last second.

Xalla and Evie turn to Jonathan to glare at him. Rick, frowning deeply, rolled his eyes again.

"Oh." Jonathan grimaced. "So, sorry."

"Something connects us." Rick said as if speaking his thoughts out loud.

"And if your friend knows anything about this connection, he's in serious trouble." Xalla put in. "This connection must be dangerous to her."

"How c…ca…can she do that?" Jonathan sounded worried. "You know, extract information?"

"Sorcery is very powerful, Jonathan." Evie answered honestly. "It can move mountains if used properly."

Rick began moving the caravan forward again. Jonathan chose to remain silent for the moment, pondering the task of moving mountains.

"The pyramids must mean something!" Evie said finally. "On the tomb wall, just when we entered. Remember? You thought I was seeing things."

"Hon, you were seeing things!" Rick called back over his shoulder.

Xalla frowned, finding the description familiar.

"In the main lobby?" She asked.

"You saw it too?!" Evie smiled, twisting her head around.

Xalla nodded and dug out a photo she had a hell of a time getting developed without breaking into a store back in Cairo during the night. Evie maneuvered her camel around to join Xalla by her side on the left. She took the photo Xalla offered and stares at it intently. Jonathan put on some speed and peered over his sister's shoulder.

"I don't know what you two are on but there's nothing there." Jonathan shrugged and fell back.

"Ardeth didn't see it either." Evie pointed at the photo with her finger. "These two symbols are Rick and Ardeth's. I don't recognize this third symbol."

Xalla worked her left arm out of her overcoat, Evie ignoring her trying to read the hieroglyphs in the photo. Her muscled arm appeared clean and smooth with the exception of a black armlet easily recognizable as a Med-Jai medal similar to Ardeth's necklace. She removed her Med-Jai medal armlet, exposing a tattoo.

"This is your third symbol." Xalla offered it over to Evie.

Evie took Xalla's arm into her hands and compared the tattoo with the photo.

"Is this a tattoo?" Evie asked, thinking at the same time.

Xalla shook her head. "I was born with it."

"The three sides of the pyramid." Rick said quietly.

"More like a Triad of Warriors." Evie heard him. "Ardeth must be the trained Med-Jai. You're the chosen Med-Jai, hon."

"Yeah, yeah." Rick silently hoped that was a one-time deal. "Let's not bring that up again."

He rolled his eyes as the others failed to acknowledge his reply. Rick simmered then decided that anger would get him nowhere. Just another journey to stop the bad guy from getting another bad guy's power and taking over the world. That he could handle, Rick concluded.

"And you're the born Med-Jai." Evie looked at Xalla.

Xalla frowned at that. She knew that her presence here could possibly alter the future. Her best idea of finding a tiny corner of the world and disappearing had not worked. These people insinuated that she might be part of a bigger plan. A part of her dismissed such non-sense. It was the part that listened that constantly got her in trouble.

"Why exactly do we need a Triad of Warriors?" Jonathan asked from behind, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"To fight this sorceress." Rick answered from the front. "We need to get to Ahm Shere fast."

Evie and Xalla nod in agreement.

"Then we better get there before she does." Xalla added. "A few Med-Jai won't be able to stop her."

Rick led his camel into a gallop, silently agreeing with Evie. Women were uncanny creatures. He was not sure which scared him more: Imhotep or his wife finding a girl to be friends with now. A friend he wanted answers from when he got a chance.


	9. Chapter 9: Ahm Shere

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Guess I must continue to reiterate that I don't own the movie characters. However, the story does belong to me and any new characters I created. My joy.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, okay, it's been a very long awhile. But while I was away I got to graduate from school. Well, they have to verify first then send me my diploma. Why does it always have to take so long? In other news: Sadly my cousin passed away at the end on November. He was only 38. There was a screw up in his meds that did not get noticed in time. I was very sad and went into a funk. Otherwise this chapter would've been up right after I finished school. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Ahm Shere

Ardeth sat at one of the small train tables, his bare arms folded trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. The guards standing at attention glared at him hoping to make him uncomfortable. The Med-Jai wore only a black-bronze cross-patterned tunic and leather sandals. Heavy iron shackles hung at his wrists and ankles. His eyes shifted to the dead, fleshless cat leaping onto the table in front of him and begin bathing its paws. Ardeth frowned but did not jerk back,

The cat appeared annoyed that he was not remotely afraid of its appearance. It hissed at him, the long teeth with a swinging piece of mummified flesh hanging freely. Irritated with the creature, he knocked it off the table with the chains of his wrist shackles. A nearby guard moved forward and smacked Ardeth upside the head for his actions.

At that moment Amolitiye entered the train compartment. Finding her cat on the floor crouched into an angry stance, she looked from the Med-Jai to the guard then back at her feline. Suddenly the room got very cold and her eyes flared white then silver. The Guard backed away, eyeing the shivering Med-Jai. Amolitiye looked to all the other guards in the room. Many chose to stand their ground, keeping up the outward expressionless fasod. Some shrunk back against the wall or nearest firm object.

"Princess, we should stop." Serin entered from the other end, eyes on the cloud forming as he spoke. "Ahm Shere is still several hours away by camel."

"There will be no need for camels." Amolitiye spoke softly.

She walked forward passing the Med-Jai. Amolitiye closed her eyes, stretching her hands out to her sides. Ardeth chose that moment to look up from his cold seat, his skin riddled with goose bumps. Few things made him quiver. This creature rattled him.

Then he felt the jerking sensation.

Several Guards jumped back when her eyes suddenly opened, glowing a bright purple. Unable to tear their gazes from the young woman, none noticed the ground falling away from the windows.

Except the Med-Jai gripping the table with both hands white-knuckled, his neck stretched to the window. Eyes were wide with fear and awe. Ardeth anxiously glanced at Amolitiye's back then out the window again. The others took notice and glanced for themselves. The floor barely lurched as the train rose higher.

Ardeth sighed quietly as the railroad tracks grew more distant. He cursed himself for foolishly believing O'Connell would make it to Ahm Shere to prevent the creature from finding Imhotep. She kept eerily still as the train moved towards its destination. They would arrive in an hour if he calculated correctly.

A shadow on the passing dunes below showed a train traveling through the air on a cloud of purple and red cumulonimbus. The guards managed to remain calm. Serin narrowed his eyes but did not hide his surprise about Amolitiye's power. His dreams showed him the power she possessed. But not how she would use those powers. She could destroy Imhotep with ease.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two Med-Jai Warriors sat on horses' drinking water from black canteens attached to lanyards around their necks. The first Med-Jai spotted the train whistling its way towards the desert of Ahm Shere on tracks of clouds in purple and red.

"Look!" Cried the first Med-Jai.

The other had to steer his horse around to face the on-coming enemy. He narrowed his eyes at the train clearing the top of the small mountain, lowering sharply back towards the ground. It hovered a hundred feet above the desert floor suspended by magic neither knew existed.

The train wheels continued to rotate as it approached their location quickly, passing them with great speed. For brief moments they were cast in shadows. It chugged loudly, the occasional whistle spouting off. The Med-Jai Commanders must be told both realized simultaneously. The second Med-Jai dropped his canteen and rode off hard towards the south with a quick glance over his shoulder to his partner.

The first Med-Jai rode north after the train.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The train came to a halt just on the edge of the sacred Ahm Shere, setting down on the largest dune. Ardeth dreaded returning to this place as the train settled into the sand. The sudden release of magic made him grunt slightly as the train's weight was placed back on the Earth. He waited in his seat until he would be forced to move. They would not need him to find the Imhotep. The creature already knew how to find him.

Guards began to move towards the exit, stepping out onto the barren terrain from the stairs at the end of the compartment. Amolitiye eyed the guard near her and nodded towards the Med-Jai. He nodded his understanding and went to fetch the prisoner.

Ardeth witnessed the exchange and knew he would be forced to exit. Would they leave him here after she got Imhotep? He slid to the end of the seat booth, waiting for the guard to reach him before slowly getting to his feet. Managing to walk with shackles would be a difficult task in sand.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye walked ahead of Serin, Madara, and the other guards. She wanted to feel the scared desert ahead of the non-magic. She would need all her energy to focus on the sands hiding what she truly desired. She felt the gun trained on the Med-Jai prisoner. She felt his fear yet the curiosity in him. Madara's hatred for all things male echoed in her head. Serin's intense desire to kill the Med-Jai prisoner made her smile.

Such simple Humans.

Amolitiye stopped, feeling the power that once touched these lands; the battle that ensued here between Anubis' army the Med-Jai tribes, the triumph of good over evil. But these were not all the memories of this desert. Many men fought over land to possess it, to command it, to fill it with their own peoples.

Serin halted the others, keeping himself between Amolitiye and those behind him. His head lifted at the sound of Madara hitting Ardeth behind the knees, a small crack echoed from the contact. He turned to watch the Med-Jai fall to the sand with a small smile. He nodded towards Madara then returned his attention to Amolitiye. _'What will she do? How will she find him?'_

"Observe Med-Jai." Came Amolitiye's soft voice.

It was not a request. Even in such a soft, almost a gentle voice, she commanded power no other Human possessed on Earth. Her seemingly reserved manner hid her true intentions. Ardeth found the idea disturbing that one person could amass such magic in one small body. Yet, he understood that appearances were deceiving. Even the ancients understood this concept, handed down through generations of Med-Jai sons and daughters.

Amolitiye's hands drew circles in the air, as the wind picked up aggressively. Both eyes began to glow green then turned to gold. Her black hair swirled around her as the sands before them turned to chaos, her clothes strained against her petite form. Ardeth nearly blinded by sands, raised his arms to block his view. He wanted to see what was happening. Ardeth glimpsed Serin, Madara, and the Guards also trying to keep from being blinded by the swirling sands.

It was then that Ardeth noticed that Amolitiye clutched something in each hand, both glowing gold. _'The medallions stolen from the museums! She holds both the Zai and Kai medallions!' _Then the sands stopped battering him and the others. He lifted his head, finding the sands formed large pillar tornadoes that were dislodging the deeper, compacted sands.

They waited for what seemed like minutes. The sands before them began to bulge upward. Seconds passed at the bulge grew and grew until it seemed the sand would burst forth. Black liquid oil colored flesh beetles broke free and swarmed out over the sand. They immediately changed direction heading for the train and its passengers.

Many guards began to retreat to the train in hopes of evading the fast moving creatures. The panic stopped when it seemed an invisible wall prevented the bugs from swarming the train after all. Almost instantly, strong winds pulled the bugs back into the swirling sands, turning the pillar tornadoes black.

Imhotep's melted sand sarcophagus and corpse rose from the chaos and floated towards them slowly through the black tornadoes.

"God help us all." Ardeth spoke quietly.

His eyes rested on Imhotep's silica sarcophagus setting down before Amolitiye. He could barely make out the mummified remains inside the transparent to slightly brown and tan impurities sealing the corpse. Ardeth hoped for the first time that the O'Connell's and the woman were coming for him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick O'Connell glanced at his pocket watch and smiled. They were making good time. If all went well, they could be at Ahm Shere long before the new friend showed up. They would stand with the other Med-Jai in the area against her. Not sure how to accomplish that task, he refused to think about it until the moment arrived.

"Hey!" Rick called out. "Slow down!"

Something on the horizon caught his attention. He began to slow his camel down, raising his arm up to signal the others behind him. He stopped his lead camel, eyes widening as he realized what was coming at them. The other three came to halt behind him.

"What the hell is that?" Came Jonathan's suddenly interested voice.

All eyes fixed on the approaching figure on a cloud of purple and green. No one moved. No one glanced at one another. Only when the train passed them overhead did anyone make a move. The train whistled loudly as it cast them and the ground in shadows. Armed guards could be seen in the windows looking out and down towards them

"Wasn't expecting that." Rick said finally, his eyes wide.

All turn their camels to watch the train floating away from the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. Rick positioned his camel away from the others. Xalla and Evie exchanged a quick glance between them before returning to the train. Jonathan leaned back on one hand, behaving as a spectator at a sporting event.

"Does that mean she's got our old pal?" Jonathan asked Evie, choosing to lean forward on his camel, clearly uncomfortable.

Rick rolled his eyes then lowered his head in defeat.

"How we will find Ardeth now?" Evie asked quietly.

She felt as if she let Ardis, her nickname for Ardeth, down somehow. There would be no way to keep track of the train, even a floating one. It moved so quickly, the train would be out of sight in no time. Neither did they know the creature's destination now that she had Imhotep.

Metal clanked loudly, almost as if moving past another metal object. The sounds emanated from Rick's artifact bag.

"What was that?" Evie wondered out loud.

Rick looked down at the side of his camel where the bag was tightly attached lifted his artifact bag onto his lap and removes the sorcerer's book. The lines inside the circle on the cover form a map.

"You aren't going to believe this." Rick frowned.

He was sure the book did not look like this before he put it in the bag. Rick handed Evie the sorcerer's book, keeping a grip on it even as he let the full weight into her hands. Evie paid her husband no mind. Her eyes carefully studied the metal book cover with awe.

"It's a map of some kind." Evie spoke with finality as she traced a finger along the metal lines. "Look, here's Ahm Shere. I…think it's showing us where to go next. It must be the companion to the book the sorceress has in her possession."

"So where are we supposed to go?" Jonathan smiled at Xalla.

"Give…me…a moment." Evie responded softly.

"If this is a second book, then why make two?" Xalla asked more out of curiosity.

She did not want to get involved with this whole mess that seemed to just find her. Xalla preferred to stay out time's way and let the human race deal with its own problems of this era. She felt strongly that to become involved in such an operation could have severe affects on the future. All those movies of people going back in time and screwing something up could only make the world a worse place to live. If Hitler actually won the second World War? She shook the crazy thoughts away. Thinking about all the ways she could screw up history would indeed lead her to think she could redeem an error not corrected. No, she had to keep out of history's way. That did not mean she had to participate in her current situation.

"You think this one was made by someone else?" Rick looked at Xalla.

The woman seemed to resent being here, Rick noted. She certainly did not seem to be like the other women he had met before Evie. Even by Evie standards, she was unusually. With her tan overcoat hanging to her ankles, he spied her barren legs free of hair. She wore army-style boots in black. She knew more about weapons and once spied the whip that hung at her waist under the thin coat she always wore. He would make a point to ask her about where she grew up later.

"Who makes two books?" Xalla reasoned. "If that is a map. Why would you make one book that helps someone to find the other book? Could it have been made by someone who knew what she was planning?"

"There must be something written inside that could tell us how to stop her!" Evie said eagerly. "If what you say is true anyway. Now…we just have to figure out how to open it."

"Only the one who wrote it can open it, remember?" Rick reminded Evie. "It's a sorcerer's book. Have you forgotten what Ardeth said already?"

"If anyone can open that book, you can, Evie." Jonathan put in.

Jonathan let his eyes wander around until they settled on the woman named Xalla Kane. An interesting female indeed, Jonathan nodded, smiling at the thoughts running through his mind. She possessed a confident air about her and an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking. Xalla frowned at him now, raising her left eyebrow at him over her darkened glasses. He looked away suddenly self-conscious.

"That won't help us." Xalla shrugged. "Any idea who left it behind?"

"Our friend James found it in an unmarked box on a dig outside Giza." Evie added. "There was no indication of who owned from ancient times."

"I don't see any hieroglyphs." Jonathan reported.

Jonathan had moved his camel closer to Evie to get a better look. His eyes were only a few inches from the metal book, studying the cover with glossy eyes.

"There aren't any, Jonathan." Evie sighed with irritation. "She's heading to. Thebes. Thebes was Imhotep's home in ancient times."

"Any suggestions on how to get there?" Rick asked sarcastically.

Xalla shrugged then leaned over to get a closer look at the book. She finally gave in to curiosity hoping that there might be a way for her to return to her own time written in its pages. If the sorceress could travel through time to get here, she could certainly go back. Xalla found her eyes mesmerized by the cover. The lines inside the circle on the cover rearranged themselves before her eyes to form a map of the Nile Valley. Xalla's mouth dropped in shock.

"It just changed again!" Evie spoke excitedly. "Book says…we take the Nile!"

Rick hesitated, shrugged then turned his camel back to the south. The train was long gone by the time they got underway.


	10. Chapter 10: Unlikely Ally

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters. Story's mine though. My joy.

**Author's Notes:** Read On!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Unlikely Ally**

Rick O'Connell strode through the port town as if he lived here his entire life. Clearly standing out among the residents as a foreigner, he did not notice the stares of those around him as the busy port continued on another typical morning. So far, he had not been able to find anyone who was available to take them up river.

He turned the next corner to find Evie, Jonathan, and Xalla sitting at a table under the canopy at the local café. Jonathan stretched, knocking Xalla's water glass over onto her lap.

"So, sorry!" Fearing more for his life than anything. "Here."

Xalla caught Jonathan's hand with a napkin by the wrist. She looked down upon anyone trying to be a bit too helpful during a small crisis. And she did not trust Jonathan to save his own life. Jonathan dropped the napkin and his arm, avoiding looking at her.

"Its just water." Xalla pointed out. "Leave it."

A ring of water from the overturned glass saturated the wood table catching Xalla's attention. She reached forward with her hand, touching it with her fingers. Frowning, Xalla shook her head finding the whole thing odd.

Rick joined the sweltering group, taking the empty chair beside Evie. He reached across the table and nabbed Jonathan's bottle next to his glass with ice cubes sitting in an amber liquid and poured himself a drink.

"Any luck, Rick?" Evie asked.

Her fingers kept the Sorcerer's book in the ammo bag firmly on her lap.

"Nothing." Rick sighed then took a quick sip. "No one's got anything available. We're going to have to walk further south. I doubt we'll find anything available since no one seems willing to help."

Resigned to the task of finding transportation Evie and Xalla got on their feet. Rick downed the remainder of his drink. Jonathan swiped the bottle taking the rest with him.

No one noticed the dark brown robed man watching the foursome leaving the café with interest. In fact, he remained a shadow as he moved off down the street keeping pace with the target. His bearded chin was discernible under the robes large hood pulled low over the face. His Med-Jai necklace could be seen against his chest where the robe parted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick and Evie O'Connell walked ahead of Jonathan and Xalla quietly discussing something between them. Xalla wondered what they could possibly be discussing at a time like this. Then again, they were married so it really was not her concern.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed from behind.

"Well, I'll be!" The deep voice had a growl to the Irish brogue. "If it ain' the walkin' dead!"

The group turned to find a skyscraper of a Nigerian-Irishman glaring in Rick O'Connell's direction. His feet were in battle stance and both fists were curled tightly. His eyes narrowed then glanced at the other three then back to Rick. Anger seemingly turned to rage.

"McTiernan!" Rick smiled broadly, both hands out in welcome. "How are you, man?!"

Xalla sensed there would be a brawl between the two shortly. Rick O'Connell appeared to be popular with the guys around here. She turned to find a booth selling crude pots and pans. She took a gold ring off her inside holder and offered it for the bright copper pot hanging above her head. Jonathan aided by hiding her actions from the others not paying her any mind anyway.

"Ya've got some nerve coming aroun' here, boy-o." Seamus McTiernan growled. "After all this time!"

Seamus raised his fists and readied for a fight.

"I didn't know you had any friends left, Rick." Jonathan pushed both hands into his pockets.

Xalla stepped between Seamus and Rick, hands behind her back away from the stranger named McTiernan. Rick frowned as he glimpsed what Xalla held in her hands.

"Back off, big boy!" Xalla spoke coldly. "We don't have time for spats. Any beef you got with him can wait for later."

Seamus raised a thick eyebrow at Rick.

"Got a lil' woman to protect ya' worthless arse?" He smiled wryly.

Seamus snorted then stepped around Xalla, swinging at Rick. Rick easily evaded the massive fist, pivoting to avoid the gathering several of a gathering crowd. Fights always attracted people. Xalla angered by being ignored kicked Seamus in the gut from the side. Watching him bend forward in pain, she nailed him on the head with the copper pot.

"Little, uh?" She asked as he fell to the ground.

The gathering crowd realizing that the entertainment was gone dispersed and returned to their daily task.

"You're real scary sometimes, Xalla." Jonathan grimaced.

Evie, Rick, Xalla and Jonathan looked down at Seamus. Xalla discarded the pot off to her left, ignoring the eager street vendor chasing it. The busy crowd went on with the day's activities.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

SHORT TIME LATER…

Xalla and Seamus walked ahead of the others towards a small business front with a sign next to the door that read: McTiernan Transportation.

"Ya're mighty strong for one so small." Seamus grunted.

"Why do you hate O'Connell?" Xalla changed the subject.

Seamus reached the front door of the business first, quickly unlocking the four deadbolts. He waited until he had the door open to respond.

"Hate? Hah!" He walked into the building, leaving the door open. "Boy-o left me to hang while he ran off to find Hamanaptra."

Xalla turned to find Rick and Evie lingering far enough back to talk quietly between them but not too far out of earshot. Evie's head perked up at the name mentioned. Rick refrained from smiling though she felt he wanted to do just that. She entered behind Seamus, then Rick and Evie, with Jonathan the last one through the door.

A long, wide counter with stacks of paper at the far end cut the room in half. A set of low swing door allowed access to the office space behind the counter. One dark mahogany coffee table covered with magazines and five chairs lined the wall with the picture window of the waiting room.

"Hamanaptra?" Evie repeated then smiled.

Rick shrugged. "If you had met us at the arranged time you could have come with us."

Seamus pushed through the swing doors and walked behind the counter. He paused to give Rick a 'bullshit' glare then moved towards where the first desk of the office area sat. It was one of three desks sat in the center of the office space, papers strewn about. Several ceiling fans hung from a chains, all on low speed.

Xalla avoided walking under the one fan swinging vicariously out of whack. Jonathan followed her lead. Evie chose to stand next to Rick one the first desk nearest the counter. Seamus headed for the back of the building more towards the left corner that sat a large potted plant. A small table with a decanter and glasses stood nearly hidden next to the plant.

"Ya lied to me, boy-o!" Seamus's voice boomed. "I was there at the specifie' time. But ya and yar pals ha' already left."

Seamus poured a drink then turned and offered one to everyone. Only Jonathan accepted the offer.

"The Commander insisted we leave early to beat the heat of the day." Rick raised both hands above his shoulders. "Honest."

"Yeah, righ'." Seamus finished his drink then eyed Rick more thoroughly. "What brings ya to ma par' o' the world?"

"We need to get to Thebes." Evie stepped forward.

"Ya're awfull' friendly with O'Connell." Seamus did not blink. "Got a name, lass?"

"O'Connell." Evie moved towards Seamus to shake his hand but thought better of it. "Evelyn O'Connell. Evie."

Seamus pointed to Rick.

"Marrie' to tha'?" Seamus tilted his head towards O'Connell.

"Yes." Evie smiled. "This is my brother, Jonathan. And that's our friend, Xalla."

"Wha's in Thebes?" Seamus leaned against the wall.

"A friend was kidnapped by a sorceress." Rick smiled wryly. "Just you're type."

"Goin' to help out a friend?" Seamus set his glass down on the decanter tray then said in Evie's direction. "I'm impresse'. Ya've trained him well."

"The fate of the world rests with us getting there in time." Evie responded.

"Fightin' a sorceress was it?" Seamus paused to think. "Savin' the world? That doesn' sound like the O'Connell I know."

"Can you help us or not?" Rick asked impatiently.

"Aye, the question is, will I wan' to?" Seamus poured another drink into his glass and took the time to drink while he thought about his response.

Rick moved to leave.

"Come on!" Rick said impatiently, storming towards the door. "We don't have time for this!"

"Neva could relax, could ya?" Seamus smiled then. "Calm down, I'll help ya out. Always wanted to figh' a sorceress, me self."

"It could be dangerous." Xalla added.

"Hah!" Seamus' voice boomed. "That boy-o wouldn't be here today if tweren' for me. Meet ma out back in ten minutes."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla eyed the busy river traffic with mild indifference. She did not realize Evie was now beside her hurrying towards the dock at the back using the small walkway on the side of the building.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this." Evie said to break the silence.

She had the uneasy feeling that Xalla wanted nothing of this little adventure. Rick indicated that Xalla admitted she was not from this time. Her curiosity wanted to ask Xalla questions about when and where the sorceress woke. But Rick insisted on them giving Xalla time to acclimatize to this journey before interrogating her for the minute and mundane details.

"Happens to me all the time, Professor." Xalla shrugged.

Ever since she could remember all of her jobs seemed to take on lives of their own. Tracking down a diplomat in South America who was responsible for killing a family of seven in Florida. The other bounty hunter was hired to kill him. Turned out he was to remove any and all loose ends. That included her. Another little side job. Nothing seemed to bode well on international hunting trips. She always found herself embroiled in the middle of a bigger problem. This trip certainly was no different.

"I'd like to hear more about it some time." Evie smiled at Xalla who did not bother to even look at her. "I just hope we can get to Ardeth before…"

"Have a little faith, we'll save him." Xalla hated failing more than anything.

Xalla hesitated then patted Evie's shoulder and stopped pretending to reach for something on an inside pocket. She allowed Evie to walk ahead.

"Can't save the world without him." Xalla whispered.

Exiting the small walkway on the side of the building, Xalla stopped in her tracks just behind Evie, both staring at the boat anchored at the dock. The large 'McTiernan Transportation' sign made it obvious which boat was their transportation up river. The dilapidated boat certainly looked like it would sink any moment.

"It's not a job…" Xalla smirked. "…it's an adventure."

Evie gapes at the ship. Xalla smirks, walks towards Rick and Jonathan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick and Jonathan gawk at the boat "SPEEDEATER" sitting starboard side against the dock. Jonathan did not hide his disappointment.

"That's our…" Jonathan sputtered. "Don't you have friends that have anything that works?"

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Rick agreed.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Jonathan leaned in closer to his brother-in-law.

"Looks can be deceiving, Jonathan." Rick slapped Jonathan hard on the back making him choke. "The man can build anything."

Jonathan moved after Rick still choking on his breath. He boards the Speedeater first then Xalla and Evie after him who stand lingering on the dock next to the boat. Rick walks towards the bow of the ship to take a closer look at the boat.

Seamus leaned over the railing from the Wheel Cabin above.

"Get the lines will ya, O'Connell?" Seamus called.

Evie stood with Xalla mid-deck watching Seamus busy up in the wheel cabin, Jonathan at the port railing. They momentarily glance at one another before veering their eyes to other parts of the boat. The deck appears to have become the depot for unwanted parts from various styles of boats. Little in the way of walkways is usable for crossing the deck from stern to bow.

Rick unhooked the lines forward than aft and jumped aboard. Evie walked over to Rick as he leaped aboard with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure we'll be able to reach Thebes in time?" Evie clutched the ammo bag to her chest. "There's not a lot of time with that floating train."

"Seamus'll take it as a personal challenge." Rick gave her an encouraging smile. "Nothing he likes more than a good fight."

Jonathan joined the O'Connell's and Xalla at the port side of the boat as Speedeater slowly chugged away from the dock. Oddly, the other ships coming into port noticed them leaving too, Boat crews jumped into immediate action, several boats nearly avoiding crashing into one another to clamor out of the path of the Speedeater. Those already out on the river vigorously steer clear, including larger ships.

"Bit odd, don't you think?" Jonathan looked to Xalla next to him at the railing.

Speedeater lurched forward suddenly, picking up speed fast. Jonathan fell backwards from the railing onto the deck. Xalla, with one hand on the railing, smiled as she listened to his pained grunts as he fell to the wooden planks. She shrugged then veered her eyes onto the reflecting water.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The man in brown robes walked up to the edge of the dock, his dark eyes watching the boat speeding up river. Ships scattered to get out of the Speedeaters way.

"It is done." The deep voice spoke in quiet English. "The Legend is true."

The effort to steer the O'Connell's towards this end of the port proved far easier than first he initially thought. He slid the hood back to show his tattooed face with various Med-Jai symbols. He removed the remainder of the robes, placing the tattered robe on the McTiernan Transportation sign. His dark hair and black Med-Jai robes contrasted with the busy port.

A hawk swooped down and perched on his out-stretched arm. Immediately, he placed a small scroll on the bird's leg. With a quick swoosh, the hawk took flight heading up river. A small band would be waiting to follow the boat.

His mission only just begun.


	11. Chapter 11: Resurrection of Imhotep

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters. Story's mine though. My joy.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's been awhile. Been far too, too busy with everything and I ran out of time to properly edit so I had to reload this chapter. I found some serious errors that bothered me.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Resurrection of Imhotep**

Ardeth Bay searched the small, rundown train car room for an escape route by way of the windows. Thus far, all the windows on the left side of the train proved too old and rusted into place. The shackles also hindered his mobility. He tried to pick the lock but found the task too cumbersome for his own ability.

He glanced down at the tunic he wore, swearing to himself silently. Ardeth did not like knowing he caved to the sorceress. Berating himself for allowing his mind to weaken enough to let the smallest of desire to peek through. The dream had only been a passing one, on one night alone.

But it haunted him.

He never touched a woman in such a manner. The dream was kept from all; Commanders, friends, allies. He told no one for fear of its implications. His life as a Med-Jai did not afford him the luxury of love. If the time came to have a son, a suitable woman would be found. That was how it was done. Dreams did not dictate reality among the Med-Jai tribes. They were journey aids.

The door suddenly clicked as it unlocked. His train of thought broken, Ardeth sat down on the nearest seat cushion, holding his breath until the minor dust shaken from its place settled. Madara entered with a plate of food and a cup full of something to drink. Ardeth followed her with his eyes as she set the plate on the seat opposite to him.

"Still hate me?" Ardeth asked, leaning back against the dusty seat.

"I was too young to understand what our parents were planning." Madara replied coolly.

"Your father hasn't forgotten." He spoke softly.

Theirs was a complicated history. Betrothed as children, neither understood why the rift was caused between the two families when Ardeth's mother turned up dead weeks before the final decision was made. Her murder was never solved. Some suspected Serin as the culprit. She disagreed with the future union between the families and would not allow the deal to be signed.

"Father forgets little." Madara hated knowing he was still alive.

"Except his own daughter." Ardeth pointed out.

Madara's eyes narrowed in anger. She turned with the cup in hand, throwing half of the contents in Ardeth's face. Her fingers around the cup turned white as she squeezed the wooden object. Madara lowered her face to his and whispered.

"I'm glad I didn't get stuck with you."

Madara slammed the cup back down on the tray, eyeing Ardeth as she left the compartment. Ardeth waited until the door closed and the locks were clicked back into place before inspecting the tray. He was hungry. Knowing they needed him alive, he began eating.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye kneeled at a makeshift table in the center of the room, her head tilted back with both eyes closed. Her left hand hung flat above a piece of white fabric spread out over the table, Ardeth's Sian medal was gripped in her right hand.

Amolitiye opened her eyelids to reveal orange and yellow swirling colors in her eyes.

Black ink lines began to move by themselves on the white fabric over the table. A black dot created itself on the line labeled the Nile, indicating the position of Rick O'Connell and Xalla Kane. Those who sought her out to halt her plans.

She opened her eyes to study the small fabric map.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Evie, Rick, Jonathan and Xalla crowded around a small metal fire-ring with a blazing fire lit. Crates were used as makeshift seating. Seamus walked by with a rope line, settin it down near Jonathan who gripped a nearly full wine bottle in his hands. Xalla nodded when Seamus sat on the vacant crate beside her, keeping Jonathan away from her. Seamus took out a silver flask and swigged from the opening.

"So…" Seamus began. "Wha' friend did this sorceress kidnap tha' has ya following her up the Nile so fas'?"

"Ardis won't know we're coming…" Evie did not finish her thoughts. "God, I hope he's okay."

Rick rubbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Evie settled down after that. Obvious the words were of solace to calm her. Everyone around the fire had some idea what was at stake. Possibly with the exception of Seamus anyway.

"A friend of yours?" Seamus frowned.

"For some time now." Rick nodded. "He's fought along side us a couple of times when Imhotep rose a few years back. Can't let him down now. Not when he needs us most."

"I believa I know this Med-Jai." Seamus leaned back slightly to stretch out his back. "Good man. Odd, he neva mentione' he knew ya, O'Connell."

Rick rolled his eyes, shaking his head, sliding an arm around Evie's shoulders.

"Hah!" Seamus boomed over his flask. "The Med-Jai coul' keep secrets forever! Why does this sorceress kidnap our frien'?"

"He's to become a sacrifice for Imhotep unless we get there first." Rick laid out the fact.

"Imhotep?" Seamus repeated. "Can't say I've eva heard of tha fello."

"A three thousand year old priest." Jonathan put in. "Very bad. Tried to kill us a few times. But we kicked his ass, by golly!"

"Why does she wan' this priest?" Seamus inquired taking another swig from the flask.

"To steal his powers." Evie stated. "At least. That's what we think she wants him for. But why she needs the power, we haven't quite figured that out yet."

"Her powers already rival his." Jonathan pointed out the obvious.

"Combine both his and hers, what do you get?" Rick asked the nasty question.

An eerie silence settled over the group seemingly in various stages of shock.

"Whoa!" Jonathan put down his bottle.

"Whoa is right." Evie agreed in awe.

Silence lingered among the group, all eyes set on the burning fire.

"Aye, now tha's a scary thou't." Seamus saluted the air then took another swig from his flask.

Rick realized that Xalla remained quiet throughout the entire conversation. In fact, she stayed out of the way most of the time. He looked at her until she looked up at him.

"When did our sorceress wake?" Rick wanted to know.

"Let's leave it at sometime in the future." Xalla replied. "Some things are best left unknown."

Rick shrugged in agreement. He knew that meant she was not willing to confide in him despite having a dream about her.

"Did you have any family back there?" Evie asked solemnly.

Xalla shook her head 'no'. Her family had long been gone, the ones that mattered anyway. But she did not feel comfortable pouring her heart out to this crowd. She was here for a purpose she did not understand.

"Sorry to hear that." Jonathan lifted his wine bottle to Xalla and drank long from it.

Xalla shrugged not wanting to give in to anyone's sympathy. Neither of them knew the story. Seamus saluted her anyway and took another swig from his flask what she guessed was in her honor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The room was square with a large archway that opened to a large center pool courtyard. The roof had long since caved in, the moonlight shadowing areas not lit by fires. Guards sat by small campfires around the up-righted silica sarcophagus in the center of the room.

Ardeth surveyed the room, shackled between two guards and forced to sit on a stone block. He eyed the combined Zai and Kai medallions around the head of the sarcophagus, the stone chiseled down to allow the necklace to fit. All this time he believed that the Creature was gone once and for all.

He should have known better.

Amolitiye circled the silica sarcophagus while her lips whispered quietly as she walked. All eyes were focused on the small woman exquisitely dressed in ancient robes and expertly applied bling around her head, wrists, ankles and neck. The guards amazement seemed to only heighten her power, their auras strong here in this confined space. Still, the spell to reawaken the dead had been used twice already. She could feel the seals within Imhotep after each death that totaled three.

Her eyes glowed orange then bright red.

The silica sarcophagus glowed orange for several seconds before shimmering red. Many veered their eyes or lifted an arm against the strengthening light. Ardeth strained against the glow to see what was happening to the sarcophagus.

A loud crack emanated from the silica sarcophagus. Seconds later, Imhotep broke through the silica sarcophagus growling angrily as his feet touched the chilly sands. Debris from his breakout flew across the watchful group. The Kai and Zai medallions fell around his neck, magically ensnaring him.

Imhotep walked around the broken pieces of silica sarcophagus, stopping in front of Amolitiye. He growled deeply to show his dissatisfaction at the intrusion of his death. Still, this woman showed no fear towards him.

"Who are you?" Imhotep asked in Ancient Egyptian. "Where am I? Why have I been resurrected?"

"All will be explained in time." Amolitiye replied evenly and motioned towards the back of the room. "Your room awaits."

Imhotep stood toe to toe with a composed Amolitiye, growling as if to intimidate her into submissive duty one more time. She merely blinked at him then turned from him in a bored manner, her face expressionless.

"Who are you?" Imhotep asked again.

"I am Amolitiye." Was her only reply and offered no other explanation.

Imhotep glared at Amolitiye and narrowed his mummified face and growled again.

"This way." Serin walked up behind the pair, his eyes fixed on the priest.

Amolitiye turned to face Imhotep and met his eyes. Neither priest nor sorceress acknowledged Serin next to them, their eyes locked in a silent test of wills. Imhotep moved towards the woman and bent down slightly at the shorter woman obviously believing she was in control.

"I do not trust you." Imhotep narrowed his eyes.

"You do not have a choice." Amolitiye replied.

"Come, your resting chamber's this way." Serin repeated. "Everything is ready for you."

Imhotep hesitated, his eyes never leaving Amolitiye. Several moments later, he allowed Serin to lead him towards the back of the room. On his way, he spotted the Med-Jai warrior he once saw with a past enemy sitting shackled on a stone block. He paused then continued to where he was sure several sacrifices awaited him.

He had been resurrected for a purpose. With that he followed the servant named Serin. He would wait till all was revealed before making his move.

Serin stopped just outside the only door along the wall at the back behind where all the guards were hanging out around campfires. Imhotep glanced around once more before Amolitiye's second-in-command motioned for him to enter with one hand. Grudgingly, he did as he was told. For now.

Serin returned to the watchful Amolitiye playing with the medallion she wore around her neck. She kept it hidden from the priest knowing he would recognize it immediately.

"He will challenge you once he's regained strength." Serin kept his voice low. "Imhotep is a very powerful priest."

"His arrogance will be his down fall." Amolitiye replied, her eyes on the silica sarcophagus. "After all, his desire to raise Anek-su-namun proved failures all three times."

Serin looked to the Med-Jai warrior shackled and keeping a very watchful eye on the rest of the camp, Amolitiye turned her attention to the Sian.

"His friends are closing in faster than I expected." Serin spoke as if an after thought. "I will leave a small contingent of men to…"

"That will not be necessary." Amolitiye lifted her eyes to Serin that glowed a light purple. "I have already left a gift for them should they find this place. They know we have Imhotep."

Serin backed away then bowed and stepped off to return to the back of the room. Suddenly, screams were heard coming from the small room Imhotep had been escorted to, the door vibrating fiercely in the threshold.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla prepared new ammunition at a small table by lantern light, her eyes focused on the small detail work of ensuring the bullets fitting the chamber. Working quickly, she suddenly stopped as if she felt like she was no longer alone. The door behind her, she waited, hearing a small creak.

Her eyes veered sideways.

Rick stood at the door behind Xalla, shadowed by dim light. He leaned forward to enter and stopped as if having second thoughts. Rick rubbed his face, hesitated before he nervously waved a restless hand then left.

Xalla turned to the door and frowned not finding anyone there.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick returned to the room where he stayed with Evie. She sat on the bed with the Sorcerer's book tightly gripped. She had not put it down yet.

"Did you ask her about the dreams?"

Rick paused at the edge of the bed then chose his words slowly.

"She was busy with something." Rick shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb her."

"But we need to know if she had the dreams and if they were the same as yours."

"Hon, there's plenty of time to ask her that." Rick kissed Evie, sliding in beside her. "Besides, she's probably freaked out by all of this. Let's giver her some space."

"Are you…" Evie smiled. "Nervous about asking her?"

Rick frowned and tried to hide his anxiousness.

"No!" Rick grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Me?! Never. I just think we should give her some time to get used to all this. Not everyone's dealt with mummies before, you know."

"Right." Evie replied suspiciously. "I'll ask her tomorrow then."

Rick laid down at that moment when Evie turned out the light. He held his breath and rolled over away from her. That conversation was over.

Minutes later, he felt Evie settle beside him then he closed his eyes as sleep suddenly seemed to grip him, draining him of energy. If they were to face Imhotep and this freaky lady tomorrow, he would need a good night's rest.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire and MedJai

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters. Story's mine though – my joyous-ness!

**Author's Notes:** Glad to be back. A bit disappointed with Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Still, I guess this story could be after that, might go back and work it into the beginning of the storyline. Though you don't know the ending of the story, could use that storyline as a prelude to this story. Hee hee…sometimes my mind amazes me! Ok, ok, read.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Fire and Med-Jai

Speedeater docked early the next morning, the lines quickly secured. Within minutes of docking all five, armed with all they could carry, ran for the ancient temple left in ruins.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick, Evie and Jonathan reached the resurrection room first, finding the camp empty and trash strewn about. Xalla arrived seconds later. Bottle of liquor and plates were left on broken blocks. Rags and pieces of the sarcophagus were left where they landed.

The five spread out around the room checking shadows and any room attached to the main room. Rick carried the artifact bag with the sorcerer's book at Evie's insistence that the book not be left by itself on the boat. Xalla, Evie, Jonathan, and Rick convened by the three campfires set in a triangle pattern that continuously burned around the broken silica sarcophagus.

"He's back." Rick said with alarm in his voice.

"We're too late!" Evie looked around finding the place eerily abandoned.

Seamus entered the room and the walked along the back wall. Xalla made her way across the room searching for footprints and in which they led. Apparently, whoever was 'back' certainly made Rick, Evie, and Jonathan uneasy. Must be that 'Imhotep' guy they mentioned last night.

Seamus pushed the door to the small room open a little further, hesitantly looking inside. He frowned finding something odd about the floor. He squinted harder to get a better look, staying by the door.

"O'Connell!" Seamus called out. "Com' look at this, boyo!"

Rick ran to where Seamus rested against the threshold, closely followed by a panicked Evie. Seamus pointed inside the small room with his rifle. Rick removed the artifact bag from his shoulder, setting it against the wall before entering.

"It's Ardis, isn't it?" Evie asked Rick.

Rick ignored her, entering the room alone.

Jonathan strolled around the sarcophagus, peering inside at the silica, hands in his pockets. Deciding he was uninterested in the sarcophagus he walked towards the large stone block. Looking down, he stopped and frowned at something on the ground. He bent over and picked up bundled black clothing.

"Evie!" Jonathan called out alarmed.

Evie broke off from Seamus, reaching Jonathan quickly. He held out the clothes towards her. Hesitantly, she reached out for them recognizing them instantly.

"These are Ardis's clothing." Evie frowned.

"Ew!" Jonathan hurriedly put the clothing in Evie's hands. "Yuck! Smelly Med-Jai robes."

Rick, Xalla and Seamus reached Evie and Jonathan to peer at the clue. Evie looked to Rick, he nodded 'no'. Evie sighed with relief that their friend may still be alive when the sleeve of the Med-jai robe fell away from the bundle. White chalk writing was clearly visible on the fabric.

"He left us a message." Relief washed over Evie as she straightened the material out to translate.

"What does it say?" Rick asked unable to read the language.

Evie frowned then looked at Rick. "Beware. That's all he wrote."

"Of what?" Jonathan shrugged.

Rick, Xalla and Seamus glanced around the room guessing at the message true meaning. Jonathan bent to look closer at the sleeve.

"Goo' question, laddie." Seamus spoke cautiously as if his voice would trigger it. "We don't what was left behind. Writin' looks a bit rushe', doesn't it?"

"I'll say." Rick agreed. "Everyone, keep your eyes open."

Evie muttered something to herself, going over something in her mind. Xalla glanced around the room finding nothing that could remotely appear dangerous. Still, Rick and Evie had faced this kind of stuff before. It was best to listen to the experts.

"Why did she remove Ardeth's clothes?" Evie asked pushing the bundled robes into her bag.

"Makes him more vulnerable." Xalla replied this time. "Information can be obtained if the victim is willing or weakened. You said she wanted him for a sacrifice for this resurrected guy. Doesn't look like that happened."

"Don't the Med-Jai train against this sort of thing?" Jonathan wanted to know. "The whole torture thing?"

Seamus put a large arm around Jonathan's shoulders.

"Boy-o, there isn't trainin' agains' a woman." He smiled widely. "Nature's bes' weapon agains' a man."

Rick and Xalla exchanged a quick, disturbed glance.

"That means he's alive." Evie said with a smile. "Why he wasn't used a sacrifice I don't know. She may have changed her mind. Ardis may have left a clue as to where they're headed. Jonathan, look around."

Jonathan lazily glanced around then down at his feet. His eyes widened then he pointed down.

"There's an arrow pointing southeast, towards the…sea?"

The others looked down, then in the direction the arrow pointed.

"Another city?" Seamus asked Evie.

"There isn't another ancient city southeast of here." Evie replied quietly.

"What about the book?" Xalla reminded the group. "It's helped us out before."

Rick pointed at the back wall where he left the bag with the Sorcerer's book when he went to investigate the small room. Evie walked off to get the book closely followed by the others.

Reaching the wall, Evie picked up the artifact bag and pulled out the book with Xalla's help. She quickly scanned the cover then frowned.

"You're right, the book has changed." Evie flipped the book over to the back cover then back to the front again. "It doesn't look like a city."

"A place known only to her?" Rick asked what seemed a logical question.

Xalla squinted at the cover, as did the rest.

"We can take the Speedeater to Ansiheb then find a way across the desert." Evie offered them the next portion of their journey.

"Tha's going to take another form of transportation, missus." Seamus pointed out.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Rick took the book from Evie and placed it back in the artifact bag.

"Seamus, I think we might have a way but I'll need your help." Xalla said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Wha' have ya got on yar mind?"

Xalla took Seamus by the arm, whispering inaudibly. They strolled slowly towards the archway to the temple's center courtyard and out of the room.

"Should we be afraid?" Rick asked amused.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The low burning campfires flared up, the fires reaching ten feet in height above the ground. Each fire spit out hundreds of what appeared to be debris ashes. The ashes suddenly grew larger into tongues of fire. Each tongue elongated as it fell towards the ground.

The first landed, its form a humanoid creature burning head to toe. It straightened up as the others landed around it. Quickly, a small army was beginning to form.

"What's that?!" Jonathan asked with serious nervousness in his voice.

"Let's not wait around to find out!" Rick urged.

The group found themselves cut off from the center courtyard by the Creatures and formed a backs-inside circle. Rick and Seamus open fired on the creatures to create an escape route. The sound of the shots spooked the creatures who quickly backed away from the loud sounds and possibly being injured. But there was no escape route.

Rick felt a bit shocked that the bullets melted in the creature's chest every time they hit. The creature looked down then up at the group as the bullet fell to the sand in a metallic glop. The lead creature fisted its hands and screamed loudly at high pitch.

The five covered their ears to keep their hearing.

"Tha's wha' the warning was for!" Seamus concluded out loud.

Xalla slipped her plastic water bottle out from under her overcoat and quickly unscrewed the cap. She threw water left to right, clearing a temporary path through the primitive fire Creatures. Obviously they understood water and that water was bad for them.

"Run!!" Xalla yelled.

The others followed Xalla's lead. Rick shot one creature as he ran past with Evie close behind him. Seamus grabbed Jonathan and dragged him from the resurrection room.

The creatures quickly recovered and began running after the escaping five-some.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Leading the group into the courtyard, Xalla ran for the pool. She took a long running jump into the murky waters of the ancient built reflection pool. Her head broke the surface, finding that she was alone in her attempt to avoid the fire creatures. Suddenly she frowned then spat out a mouthful of water.

"Eckh!" Xalla mumbled. "I don't remember this from history class."

She swam to the edge as a fire creature landed on the pool's side. It raised its arm to attack her.

Xalla used her hands to splash water onto it. The creature smoldered as water began to put out the fires. It fell off the side of the pool.

A fire creature chased Jonathan, running by where Xalla exited the pool, her clothes soaking wet. He jumped into the pool as well to avoid capture. The creature followed him into the water. Jonathan broke the surface, sputtering and flailing around. The water smoked heavily where the creature had entered the water.

"Hah hah!" Jonathan rejoiced. "Bloody idiot!"

He paused in his victory swim as Xalla ran by with a full water bucket, dripping wet.

"Where the bloody hell is she going?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Farther down the pool near the disintegrating stone wall away from the water, Seamus threw stone blocks at several Fire Creatures to keep them at bay. So far, it was going well. But, his plan failed quickly as the creatures became aware that the stone would not hurt them. The stone blocks did not scare them anymore.

The creatures prepared to rush Seamus.

Xalla skidded to a halt then threw the water from her bucket onto the group of fire creatures, the lead creature taking the brunt of the water. The creature smoked heavily as it fell to the ground and began to fall apart. The other remaining creatures scattered fearing the water.

"Why thank ya, lass!" Seamus wiped his sweaty brow. "Thout' I was a goner!"

"Come on, I've got an idea." Xalla took the lead, heading toward the pool again.

Jonathan came running towards them with two more buckets, water spilling over the sides.

"Help Evie!" Xalla ordered.

Jonathan skidded to a halt and changed direction. Seamus paused before following Xalla back towards the reflection pool.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick and Evie shot at the Creatures with both guns until each ran out of ammo. Agitated that there was no more ammo rounds available, Rick pick up the nearest block and tossed it at the Creatures. This would not last much longer.

"Okay!" Rick asked all out of options. "So what do we do now?!"

"I don't know!" Evie breathed. "I've never read about anything like this!"

Rick picked up and threw more sand and pieces of broken blocks. Evie joined him in the throwing, the sorcerer's book momentarily forgotten.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla and Seamus poured water on the campfire nearest the broken silica sarcophagus. Two of the three source fires now smoked heavily in thick puffs of gray smoke where the buckets of water were dumped on them. Seamus glanced at Xalla slightly confused.

"Why ar' we doin' this again?" Seamus frowned at the smoldering fire ring.

"Eliminates re-enforcements." Xalla shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Seamus bowed his head in her direction in agreement. They head back towards the pool to finish off the last campfire. Rick might need re-enforcements, Seamus reminded himself.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The O'Connell's back against the wall, Evie held onto to Rick as the fire creatures advanced towards them taking their time screaming and holding up their arms in attack formation. Both were sweaty from the heat of the creatures in close proximity. She spotted the sorcerer's book and broke off from Rick.

Undecided about the next step, Rick followed Evie to the sorcerer's book leaning against the wall, discarded in a moments notice due to its weight. Evie picked up the book. Standing with it, a fire creature came at her. Instinctively, she held up the book between her and the fire creature.

The fire creatures cowered away, fearing the book.

Rick smirked, taking the book from Evie. He rushed towards the fire creatures with the sorcerer's book held out in front of him. The fire creatures cowered away and quickly put distance between them. They maintained a fifteen-foot distance but did not completely run away.

"The book must be repelling them!" Evie gripped Rick's shirt, following closely behind him.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rick agreed that the book was weird. "Where's Jonathan?"

Evie found Jonathan with Seamus fending off six creatures with buckets of water a hundred feet away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jonathan handed Seamus the last full water bucket. He had gotten caught and was surrounded by a group of fire creatures. If Xalla and Seamus had not returned to help fight him out of it, he would have been turned into a crispy critter.

Now they were completely cut off by fire creatures from the pool to refill. Seamus kept the army of fire creatures back with little bits of water but the bucket was emptying quickly.

"This isn't going well!" Jonathan screamed.

"We'a' goin' to need another plan of attack." Seamus agreed.

Rick joined Jonathan and Seamus and Evie seconds later, holding out the sorcerer's book in front of him. Evie gripped Jonathan by the arm and began pulling after Rick. Seamus followed automatically. They slowly made a path through the creatures swinging the sorcerer's book side-to-side, pushing towards the reflection pool.

"Wha' the hell is tha' thing?" Seamus wanted to know, nodding towards the sorcerer's book.

"I don't know." Rick shrugged. "But it's darn handy on occasion."

"Where's Xalla?" Jonathan looked around.

"Poo'l" Seamus replied, standing behind Rick exhausted. "She wen' to refill buckets."

Rick nodded then began pushing towards the pool at a faster pace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla collected more water with her two water buckets. She barely had time to pivot and throw water at an attacking fire creature. She ducked just in time for another creature to fly over her head and into the pool.

Another creature replaced the last, screaming and hold its arms up in attack position. Xalla, prepared with water, aimed and tossed her full water bucket. It smoldered, staggering backwards and fell to the ground, the body shrinking back as if sucked inside. The creature's skin began to blacken and disintegrate.

Xalla jumped into the pool to avoid four more creatures. She broke the surface again, eyeing the fire creatures waiting for her.

"We don't have time for this!" Xalla splashed in a flurry of aggravation until the four creatures smoldered heavily, falling to the ground. "They're to keep us occupied while the cowards get away."

A group of twelve fire creatures walked at her from the resurrection room. Xalla thought better of getting out. There was nothing but creatures beginning to form a rim around the reflection pool close to her. Something made the fire creatures halt.

Xalla paused then frowned.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick stopped the group being followed by a growing collection of fire creatures, curious if the ground was moving on its own or if he was imagining it. If they did not think of something, the creatures would attack and they would never break free long enough to escape. The sorcerer's book seemed to hold them off but for how long?

The rumbling continued for several seconds, Rick glanced around for the source. What else had this sorceress left behind? The pounding sounded familiar to him. Like a herd of hooves pounding the ground, and they were getting closer to the temple, as if a thunderstorm was sweeping through from above.

Suddenly, a band of Med-Jai warriors galloped into the temple on horseback, their swords drawn and held out in front of them to indicate an attack. Many dismounted at the far end of the reflection pool and prepared to engage the creatures to draw the fire creatures away from the O'Connell's and others.

The fire creatures, momentarily stunned, moved off to engage the newly arrived Med-Jai. One Med-Jai broke off and rode towards the weary five-some, slashing two creatures as he plowed through the group that parted at his audacity.

Rick. Evie, Jonathan, and Seamus joined Xalla where she got out of the water. Tired and exhausted, they look at the Med-jai with weary expressions of relief.

"Are you bloody seeing this?" Jonathan could not believe his eyes, exhausted.

"There's neva' a dull moment with ya, O'Connell." Seamus dropped his shoulders.

The Med-Jai warrior dismounted his horse near Rick O'Connell.

"You are O'Connell?" Dark eyes met the taller blue eyes.

Evie withheld a smile, this Med-Jai reminding her of Ardeth. She remained quiet, too tired to hold a conversation. Besides, he seemed more interested in Rick at the moment.

"Who are you?" Rick narrowed his eyes, his head slightly turned to the left.

"You and your friends must leave." The Med-Jai's deep voice was calm with a slight hint of an accent. "Go, now. Go!"

"Aim for the remaining source fire in the next room." Xalla offered the advice and her bucket. "We got two out of three of them."

Xalla pointed at the temple room just beyond. The Med-Jai nodded he understood, taking the bucket she offered.

"Water works best." Jonathan added. "I doubt your swords will be any good."

Evie, Jonathan, Xalla and Seamus ran for the temple entrance, using the opposite side of the reflection pool to avoid the battle. The Med-Jai fared well against the opponent. Rick noticed a gold symbol on the shoulder of the Med-jai. A special group perhaps? The Med-Jai grasped him by the forearm.

"Save our brother, O'Connell." The Med-Jai's eyes went dark. "He's more important than you realize."

The Med-Jai released Rick after he nodded that he would do all in his power to return Ardeth Bay to the Med-Jai. The Med-Jai satisfied with O'Connell's response turned and ran to engage several fire creatures. The sword seemed to kill the creatures easily enough.

Within a few minutes, Rick caught up to the others tired but relieved they were out of that battle. At the temple entrance, Evie turned and waited for him. Rick slowed then began walking.

"Rick, what is it?" Evie asked, seeing the look on Rick's expression.

":Nothing." Rick shrugged. "Come on, they've got this one."

Evie knew not to push the subject, following Rick back towards the harbor. Xalla, Seamus and Jonathan are far ahead on their way back to the Speedeater.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dream

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters. Story's mine though – joyous!

**Author's Notes:** Been away awhile I know. I moved then mother got diagnosed with cancer so I've been a little behind and a bit busy. But, now I'm getting back into the groove.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**The Dream**

Seamus and Xalla discussed plans in the Wheel Cabin of Speedeater, ignoring the remainder on the boat. Xalla occasionally pointed towards items on deck through the window as Seamus eagerly asked questions. The two seemed inseparable since returning the boat.

On the deck below, Rick reloaded his weapons, the ammo bag rolled out before him on a makeshift table. Evie and Jonathan looked on in quiet discussion occasionally glancing up into the wheel cabin silently wondering what the other two were up to.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The caravan began to mount their camels in the early morning light just after dawn. Madara stood with her gun trained on Ardeth as the Med-Jai got onto his horse without aid. She occasionally veered her eyes to the resurrected priest.

Imhotep sat on his legs in meditation, his eyes closed. His hands rested on his thou=ghs, seemingly forgotten in his mental. Four armed guards approached him, holding the loaded weapons in front of them menacingly.

"Mount your camel!" The guard insisted in ancient Egyptian.

Imhotep continued to meditate, obviously ignoring the order spoken in the ancient language.

"I said mount your camel!" Came the order again, growled out through gritted teeth.

Serin began walking towards Imhotep sensing that the guard might set off Imhotep. He may get the impression that those who brought him back from an unhappy death would fall prey to his powers would learn exactly who he was dealing with. But it was Amolitiye who reached the priest first, keeping thirty feet between them.

"Is this what you expected?" Serin asked quietly as he stopped next to Amolitiye.

Amolitiye nodded, restraining from smiling.

"It's too soon for the curse to fully regenerate." Serin spoke his thoughts out loud. "The medallion?"

Amolitiye veered her eyes to Serin knowing Serin understood the consequences. The medallion changed nothing of the strength of his powers, only accelerated the amount of time it would take to regain full power. At least another day was needed before his power returned. Serin backed towards the others giving her space. Perhaps he understood more than he related with words.

It was then that Imhotep got to his feet, turning to study a confident Amolitiye. She neither flinched nor cowered from him. In fact, she appeared unmoved by him and his history.

"I do not wish to fall in with your plans." Imhotep asked in his language and glared at the young woman.

"Your cooperation is not a request." She replied evenly.

"You are a priestess?" Imhotep questioned finding her far too calm.

Amolitiye remained silent.

"I can destroy you!" Imhotep challenged.

Imhotep raised the desert behind him, the desert coming alive with sands swirling into a chaotic wall of ferocity. Two tornadoes took form zig-zagging their way across the sands towards them. With his arms stretched forward, Imhotep took hold of several weapons from the nearest guards, pointing them at Amolitiye menacingly.

Amolitiye regarded the wall of intimidation with indifference and lowered her eyes to the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rick, Evie and Jonathan relaxed on deck, eating a leisurely breakfast. Muffled pounding emanated from below with the occasional loud creaking noises squeaking loudly. Xalla appeared on the stairs then, scanning the deck as if looking for something.

Suddenly the sky off in the distance seemed to explode. What seemed like a sonic boom erupted across the deck, shaking the boat fiercely enough to knock over anything not weighed down. The sands dispersed into a dark cloud before settling back down. It was too far off to see exactly what the source was. Anyone who paid it attention might think it was just an explosion. They would lose interest and return to their life in progress.

Rick, Evie and Jonathan jumped to their feet, looking towards the horizon for answers. Could it be the new menace? Xalla joined them at the port railing, watching the sky for anything that might give them a clue as to where they might be headed.

"A face off between our Sorceress and the priest?" Xalla wanted to know.

"What do you think?" Rick looked to Evie.

"We're catching up." Evie smiled. "Which means we're on the right track."

"It could'a been anything." Jonathan was not one to sound excited. "How do we know it wasn't a truck blowing up or something?"

Seamus arrived on deck, dropping the wood logs in his arms, both eyes wide. Xalla glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"There's no explosives at this time that would produce something that large." Xalla spoke out loud. "You'd need three trucks of TNT to get that result. Not possible in this day and age. That's abnormal."

Jonathan only stared at Xalla perplexed by her explanation. Ignoring him, Xalla noticed Seamus and returned to the big man to get back to work. They had a lot to accomplish before they hit land again. If her calculation was right, that would be early tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The wall of desert slowed behind Imhotep, stopping at his command. He smiled evilly, confident that his show of power would rouse fear among these people. Yet none seemed to quiver in his presence. They were awed by his abilities but none seemed nearly fearful of the show of power.

Amolitiye eyes opened, looking up from the ground glowing bright red. Both hands open at her sides, she stretched them forward with careful thrust. The winds seemed to pick up from the opposite direction, swirling around the camels and guards standing watch.

Suddenly the wall of sand shuddered.

Imhotep turned in time to find his wall of desert twisting and turning as if molded by the hands of another. Two giant guards take shape in the sand, their eyes glowing red just as Amolitiye's. Imhotep glanced at Amolitiye then back at the guards taking a step forward. One lifted his foot and cast Imhotep in shadow then stepped down.

The weapons hanging in the air around Amolitiye fell to the sand. Imhotep took one last look at Amolitiye as the sand guard's foot disintegrated around him. He shielded his eyes with his arms.

Suddenly, Imhotep levitated off the sand and floated over to her, hanging in mid air.

"Now, you and your power belong to me." Amolitiye's eyes remained glowing red.

He stared at her then down at the medallion hanging from around his neck. His eyes widened as the depth of power she possessed sunk in. She flicked her hand and he flew through the air, landing next to his camel.

Ardeth could only stare at the small woman. She was the bigger threat than Imhotep and it was she who gained the upper hand. The priest's powers now belonged to her. The children's story was true.

And that scared him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla returned below deck with Seamus, Jonathan watching them curiously.

"I wonder what she's up to." He placed both hands on his hips. "They've been tinkering since Thebes."

"Something to do with transportation." Evie shrugged. "I'd doubt any of us would understand it."

Rick nodded towards the artifact bag. "Has the book changed?

"No!" Evie said impatiently. "I was hoping the cover would show us something more. But it's done nothing more than sit there."

"It's okay." Rick could tell she was frustrated after running out of options to open the lock.

All methods of lock picking failed. They tried fire, cold, and plain old beating but nothing happened. Not even a dent in the metal was made to indicate their hard work. Jonathan took a few whacks at it as well.

"I just wish I could open it!" Hating that she could not open such a book. "The answers just have to be in there."

"It's probably waiting for the right time to open up." Jonathan shrugged finding his bottle of wine. "I guess we'll just have to wait till its time for it to open."

"You know." Rick hated to admit he had to agree with Jonathan. "Sometimes you just amaze me."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Imhotep stares intensely at Amolitiye on the lead camel. He closes his hand over the medallion, drops the necklace suddenly.

"I cannot remove it!" He looked over at Amolitiye.

Ardeth watched Imhotep intensely, frowning when the priest could not remove the medallion from his neck. Perhaps the medallion was her only link to the priest. He kept his stares short and made the most of his observations. Since he could not die at the hands of Serin and his wrath, he would be allowed to find out more of this sorceress.

Serin rode beside Madara, looking between Ardeth on his right and Imhotep on his left both riding a few paces ahead of him. Madara appeared angry since Ardeth Bay's arrival. He was not one to bring up a subject, noting Madara's sudden interest in torturing techniques. She did not seem to pay attention before.

He smiled.

They would stop for the night shortly. The day had been long and hot. Everyone would need to rest and gather strength for tomorrow when they reached their destination. Wherever that was to be, he did not know. Amolitiye was the one leading them through this desert.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Night fell upon the land. Everyone seemed to suddenly catch the urge to surrender to sleep earlier than normal. Jonathan liked staying up at night could not find the strength to fight off his eyes closing. Xalla made her bed below the Wheel Cabin, sleeping on her side. Several large sacks were stacked beneath her that made a firm yet comfy bed.

Rick and Evie rested together near the port side railing, the breeze from the waters gently blowing over the deck. Jonathan laid unconscious near the bow on a large flat crate, resting on his back against sacks of sand, his head hung over the crate's edge. His mouth stayed wide open as he breathed in heavily.

Loud snores emanated from the Wheel Cabin as Seamus kept careful watch from the perch. The ship was on something he called 'automatic pilot'. Only Xalla seemed unafraid of what that meant but they succumbed to sleep quickly once settled down.

Rick O'Connell and Xalla rolled over at the same time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ardeth slept on a sheet on the sand inside a canvas tent. Kept away from the Imhotep and the others, he had constant guard patrols watching over him in case he decided to escape. But not tonight.

Tonight he was overcome with exhaustion. A proud warrior, he could not keep his eyes open despite his training. At one point, he suffered minor ridicule from the guards for being so sleepy but eventually he knocked out.

He rolled over in his make-shift bed, the sheet uncovering him.

At that moment, Amolitiye walked briskly into Ardeth's tent. The guards step aside as she approached the Med-Jai warrior, eyeing him intently. Amolitiye stopped at Ardeth's feet, watching him sleep soundly. Unusual for a Med-Jai.

"What are you up to?" She whispered.

Ardeth stirred then, shifting position then settling back down.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Left alone to sleep in a small canvas tent alone, Imhotep was over come by a strong desire to sleep as well. And so he fell asleep on a camping cot shortly after the others ate their dinners. He rolled over onto his back, both eyes closed. Seemingly restless, he took in a deep breath then settled down.

Suddenly his back suddenly arched.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Imhotep opened his eyes to find the entire kingdom was gathered in the throne room. Standing in the middle of the room, he wore white and gold robes over his gold tunic. The Pharaoh and Aneksunamun sat on the throne watching him intently as he went through the motions of the ritual. _

_Baskets were gathered around him in a circle for the upcoming harvest. He blessed the festivities in slow but calculated movements of his hands. Amolitiye sat behind Imhotep with the other servants watching as Imhotep began the end of the ritual blessing. _

_Imhotep bowed to the Pharaoh and then moved off. A second girl resembling Amolitye sits beside her distracted by someone off to her left. Amolitiye leaned over and whispered._

'_Amenutiye." Tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention and pointed at the throne._

_Her words were lost in the clapping of the attendees of the blessing. Then Amenutiye looked between Imhotep and Amolitiye then over at Aneksunamun. The queen-to-be watches the priest with such an intensity that she was startled when the Pharaoh touches her hand. _

_---------------_

_The view changed suddenly._

_Amolitiye witnessed Imhotep's execution from a dark corner, tucked into the darkness with careful calculation. Curious as to his fate, she waited in the shadows as the priests slowly convert Imhotep and condemn him to the Hum-dai curse. Screams and curses are heard but feel muffled as if behind closed doors. _

_An eerie smile crosses her lips._

_She spotted something that got her full attention. Amolitiye opened her hand, his necklace lying on the table beside the sarcophagus flies to her unnoticed by the Royal Guards. She catches the necklace, quickly slipping it into a waist level pocket at her waist. _

_-----------------_

_The view changed once more. Hieroglyphs cover the walls in bright colors from ceiling to floor. Pillars line the walls with twelve-foot of female statues in between. Nothing else was kept in the room meant for rituals and learning at the palace. _

_Amolitiye sat on the stone, raised platform in the center of the medium-sized room. A plate of fruit and goblet of drink were her only other companions. She melted Imhotep's necklace with her powers, forming the Kai medallion._

_A short distance away, Amenutiye watched her sister from the doorway, hidden in shadows. _

_Sad eyes lowered to the stone floor then back up to her sister practicing black magic within the palace walls. Amolitiye lifted a partially frosted, transparent rock into the air with her hands. Light engulfed the rock, carving it into a perfectly cut pear-shaped diamond. _

_--------------------_

_The view changed once more to the palace, inside where the large hall came to an entrance to another inner room. Amenutiye meets the with the head guard of the three tattoo-covered Med-Jai standing outside the Queen's chambers. The hall is sparsely decorated except with hieroglyphs covering the walls. _

"_Amenutiye, what are you doing here?" The head guard asked her softly._

_She whispered her story into his ear. He jolted upright and took a step back. Regarding her with deep thought, he took her inside._

_---------------------_

_The new queen, Nefertiti, awakens to her Head Guard asking her to wake. There is an important matter which requires immediate attention. He quietly related his reasons for waking her as she gets out of bed. The Queen frowned in anger and walked briskly towards Amenutiye. _

_Amenutiye went down on one knee, bowing her head. _

"_Why have you not identified yourself to me?!" Nefertiti demanded._

"_I have only just discovered my potential." Amenutiye offered quietly._

_Nefertiti did not waste time. "There is a plot against my kingdom?"_

_Amenutiye nodded and bowed again. _

_-------------------_

_View dissolved to brown tones before clearing to find the Queen arrived to find Amolitiye reading from three scrolls in the medium sized room seen before. Lights hovering in the air above her, they shift when Amolitiye flicks her wrist. _

_She waited for several more minutes allowing the level of ability to be learned. The Queen narrowed her eyes then turned from the doorway silently._

_Amenuitiye stood at the end of the hall just visible behind the Queen as she turned from the doorway. Amolitiye looked up and turned to the door finding no one there. She shrugged then returned to reading._

_--------------------_

_On a moonless night, three Royal Guards run down the palace hall. One is the Head Guard. The other two guards resemble Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bay dressed as Med-Jai warriors. They slip into the maids bed chambers silently. _

_Amolitiye sleeps quietly in the bed nearest the balcony wearing white robes in the heat of the night. Quickly and in one sweep, Rick and Ardeth pulled Amolitiye from bed, holding her firmly by the arms. _

"_What is going on?! Let me go!" Amolitiye demanded._

_Head Bodyguard backhanded a struggling Amolitiye across the face, unsheathing a pearl-gilded sword. Amolitiye kicked the sword out of his hand, rubbing her hand over her face. The head guard threw himself and maneuvered to retrieve the sword from where it skittered across the floor, disappearing beneath another bed._

_Amolitiye used her powers to throw Rick and Ardeth across the room in opposite directions. She smiled when they slid to the floor grunting. She returned to her bed and pulled a short sword from under her pillow in anticipation of an attack occurring. Rick distracted Amolitiye engaging in sword fight. He allowed her to attack and swung wildly as Ardeth snuck up behind her. He wrapped both arms around her, effectively lifting her off the floor, her feet kicking frantically._

_Ardeth and Rick positioned a disarmed, struggling Amolitiye between them. They gripped her firmly by the arms once more, despite her fight to get free. The Head Guard strode over after retrieving the sword, thrusting the pearl gilded sword forward hard._

_Amolitiye's eyes widen as she's impaled in the abdomen. She slid to the floor, hand outstretched towards Amenutiye._

_Amenutiye watched from the balcony as Amolitiye slipped to the floor, blood pooling by her feet. The Head Guard turns to find her there but says nothing. Amolitiye's eyes never leave Amenutiye's as life drained from her._

"_Amolitiye!" Amenutiye covered her mouth with both hands then stretched them forward and whispered. "What have you done?!_

_She left the balcony running._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amolitiye stumbled backwards then fell to the ground at Ardeth's feet, visibly weak, her hand over her abdomen. She cringed in pain, her breathing ragged from just being in close proximity. Ardeth remained unconscious.

"The Triad has grown stronger." She growled as her eyes grew a deep purple.


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Agenda

**WRATH of the MUMMY**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie characters. Story's mine though – joyous!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, really crazy busy lately. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Read away!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Hidden Agenda**

Xalla sat upright, holding her hands over her abdomen, breathing heavily. Her body felt sweaty but also cold. Untangling her feet from the blanket, she rolled onto her feet and walked to the railing. A few moments passed, the sound of the water passing beginning to soothe her. After that…dream, Xalla did not want to think about anything. Something made her reach into a hidden pocket, pulling out an old picture.

She looked down at it, staring at the smiling faces watching her. There were three people in the picture. Two men and a little girl squeezed into the frame of a friend's camera. The tattoo's on her grandfather's face were Med-Jai. She only had to remember the young man's face in her dream to know that. Her father had them also on the back of his neck. She never knew her mother and no picture was ever taken of the woman for any record.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Xalla spoke softly then sighed.

Her grandfather seemed to think she was going to be someone great. It took a long time to convince him to let her follow her own path. Strange he died shortly before high school. Normally she did not bother with sentiment. It helped with the bounty hunter thing. A job she was good at…really good at doing.

She looked up at the moonless sky confused by her thoughts. Was it her destiny to come here? There was no going back to the time she grew up in, the portal was obviously one way. Despite her reluctance to believe she had actually traveled through time to this place, she could not help but wonder as to whether she would make it through this nightmare adventure.

Was this the 'end of the road' for her? Was she meant to come here and then die? Funny, she never really gave much thought to her future back home. Xalla followed whatever path came her way. Which meant doing whatever her father wanted.

Both grandfather and her own father taught her martial arts and weapons handling. They said it was essential that a woman knew how to defend herself. Even on the days it felt like too much too handle, they insisted she stick with it. Like her life would depend on it in the future. How right they were in the end.

"Crap." Xalla wiped her eyes, shrugging off her philosophical thoughts. "Someone tell me I'm in a coma in some hospital dreaming this nightmare up."

A soft clanking noise caught her attention, immediately she looked down as she pocketed the picture back into its hidden sanctuary. Frowning, Xalla stole a glance at the O'Connell's then back to her feet. The sorcerer's book rested by her foot inside the artifact bag, as if it slid its way over to her.

She clearly remembered Evie reading the cover over and over again till Rick finally took it away from her so they could rest. Amusing those two was to watch, Xalla admitted. If only so many people could know what true love was like they did.

Xalla squatted to pick up the bag, removing the book. With a bit of finessing, she released the book from its bag, finding the locks were in the open position. Xalla felt a bit uneasy about the find, unsure if she should wake Evie to show her the discovery. Standing for a few moments in quiet debate, Xalla finally decided her plan and opened the cover slowly as if it would bite.

The thick metal pages clanked together as it opened to the center pages. She could tell where the pages were linked together with metal wire that did not rust, even after a few thousand years.

"Good construction." Xalla whispered.

But the hieroglyphs made no sense to her covering the pages on either side. Evie would know them and be able to read it in the morning. She should just put it down and leave it alone. Xalla wanted to sleep in for once.

A yellow light began to glow in the center, softly at first. Xalla frowned at the light quite sure she was losing her mind. But it got brighter as she held the book with both hands to hold it open. The book vibrated in her hands.

"The past isn't what it seems." Xalla whispered as if in a trance.

Shaking herself out of it, Xalla slammed the book closed, tossing it onto her bed with a heavy thud. Enough with the mind games, she scolded herself. A bounty hunter did not second-guess the meaning of weird books and the crazy people who went looking for trouble. She faced the menace head on and asked questions later after she got her target into custody. Everything else did not matter.

A vibration of the deck made her look up and around. She faced the book, now emitting yellow light from between the middle pages. It grew brighter and brighter until it flooded the deck. Almost as bright as if the sun were out already.

The book rattled then stood on end. The cover flipped open all by itself, spreading the light completely over the deck. Unable to see what the light is hiding, Xalla held her arm up to shield her eyes. But it was too great, she kept her closed to keep any damage to a minimum.

At that moment, a force seemed to pull at her, guiding her towards her bed and the book. Xalla backed away from the unknown, finding the railing at her back. It grew in intensity, forcing her to fall onto the deck as it pulled on her body. Her feet aligned with the book as she felt her body begin to slide across the deck planks.

"Som..ebody…wake…up." Xalla gritted out.

Confused by the cause, Xalla gripped the railing in hopes of thwarting her fate. She attempted to knock things over on the deck but she was always just out of reach. The force grew stronger and stronger until she felt her entire body lift off the deck parallel with the ship. Her fingers began to tire quickly, the thick railing easily lost. Xalla hit the planks with a small thud, sliding across the deck towards the open book willing to swallow her whole. Xalla grunted as she found nothing to keep her from sliding back, sweat beginning to weaken her ability to resist.

After a few seconds of struggle, Xalla slid across the deck and into the bright yellow light. The cover closed, the locks clinking loudly back into place, falling onto the bed with a muffled thud.

Seconds later, Seamus groggily looked out of the wheel cabin down onto the deck. Groggily, he looked around finding nothing out of the ordinary. After a few moments, he shrugged and returned to sleeping in the wheel cabin.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ancient times were always dreamt about in the history books. She took enough classes to know the difference. Yet, here she stood next to Amenutiye, sister to the dreaded Amolitiye, kneeling on the stone floor at the feet of the Queen. She barely recognized the place as sleeping quarters. It was night time and guards were watching her with expressionless faces.

In the blink of an eye, she had switched places. It was she, Xalla, who now kneeled at the feet of the Queen. Shocked to find Evie standing above her, she felt unable to speak.

"We were too late!" She spoke, the words coming out of her mouth as if she knew this part of some play. "Amolitiye must have completed the curse before she died."

"Can you stop it?!" The Queen demanded.

"There is no way to counter this curse unless she wrote it down." She bowed her head to the Queen in defeat. "Amolitiye wrote nothing down. But I may be to alter it. I need to find her sorcery book. I do not yet know the full extent of her curse."

Immediately looked to the Royal Guards standing by her, one resembles Rick O'Connell, the other the Med-Jai she knew from her dream.

"Go!" Queen Nefertiti demanded. "Help her find the book!"

Xalla left with the three Guards responsible for Amolitiye's death. But there was no feeling among them. As if this was nothing more than a memory trapped in a book waiting for the right time to present the inner meaning.

At that moment the world swirled around her as if on fast-forward. The sunrise, sunset and night all melded into one streak combining the advancement of time with the world where she stood. The walls grew older turning more tarnished with the passing of age until it stopped at a most strange time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Xalla recognized she was still in ancient times though her perspective now changed. She found herself watching Amenutiye, the sister of the enemy sitting on the floor in the middle of a large room cast in darkness. No glimmer of light existed except from the five candles set in a circle around her. In her lap sat the metallic sorcerer's book with a circle on the front cover. Slowly, she opened the to the middle pages.

A dagger held in one hand, a stone in the other, Amenutiye read the scripture etched into the pages in her lap. She quietly spoke from a scroll rolled out on the floor in front of her. The second sorcerer's book lay in front of her easily recognized as the one engraved with lines they carried with them. The book was then opened to the middle pages but appeared blank.

Taking her place in this memory, Xalla stared at the scroll then her eyes set and she looked up, lifting her chin till parallel with the floor. She picked up the dagger from the floor then sliced her palm. She felt no pain, only the step of the memory. Her hand smeared the blood over the book in her lap then the book on the floor and called out in ancient Egyptian:

"Redraw this decree." Came an echoed voice, as if she were five different persons talking all at once.

Magically, the blank book copied the first in an array of orange light. She flipped the pages of the second book lying on the floor finding they now contained etchings to match the first.

The room darkened till she could no longer see anything. She blinked a number of times waiting for her vision to clear. Was she having an aneurysm? But then there was a dim glow as if a far off light was beginning to shimmer. It was then that a lantern was lit, seemingly coming from the hall. She had not moved from the room, only time it seemed changed.

The walls and statues appeared dustier than she remembered from a few seconds ago. Xalla stood up from the floor where she had performed some kind of copy spell between two metal books. Everything was now gone; the five candles, one sorcerer's book and the dagger. It was eerie watching a twin of the enemy walk into the room, a sorcerer's book with the lines on the cover under arm followed by a Med-Jai holding the lantern for her.

Xalla moved just in time to avoid standing in the ghostly memory of Amenutiye taking her place in the center of the room. She took the sorcerer's book in both hands, tilting her head back. Upon closing her eyes, the locks clinked open rather loudly.

Xalla watched Amenutiye open her hands flat against the cover. The book then lowered itself onto the floor at her feet.

Xalla suddenly glanced at the Med-Jai standing nearby close to the door. It was the Head Guard who slayed Amolitiye in the servants quarters who now stood watching Amenutiye from behind. His arms were folded across his chest, the lantern now set on the floor near Amenutiye's feet more to the front.

Amenutiye waved a hand, the book pages clanked open to a blank page near the back of the book.

She lifted her chin once more her eyes set on the darkness ahead of her and spoke in ancient Egyptian. Strange, Xalla understood what was said.

"I call to the gods; AMUN-RA, MAAT, HORUS, ISIS and SEKMET. Grant me this justice."

Small forms of the universe swirl around her. Xalla recognized the nine planets revolving around the Sun. She could even make out the moons around the larger planets Jupiter and Saturn.

"BLOOD AGAINST BLOOD I CAST THIS CURSE. UPON THE COMING OF WARRIOR AGE OF THE BORN MED-JAI, MOLITIYE'S CURSE WILL COME TO PASS."

Bright gold light erupted from the book on the floor. A large 3-D pyramid formed out of web-like gold light with a 3-D triangle rotating in its center. A string of light glowed from inside the triangle, widening outward into a pillar.

"ACROSS THE SPANE OF TIME, THE TRIAD OF THE MED-JAI; THE BORN, THE CHOSEN AND THE HIDDEN; WILL BECOME ONE IN THE PYRMID OF GODS TO DEFEND ALL LIFE."

The light spread out from the pillar engulfing the entire room. The walls of the room vibrated violently, the sound of loosening masonry casting doubt on the integrity of the construction. Xalla rolled her eyes around the room in case something fell down. The light dissipated as Ameutiye rotated her arms in a large circle spreading out from her shoulders to her hands coming together over her head.

Slightly bored, Xalla's eyes widen as the incantation wrote itself on the open page. After the hieroglyphs form, the book shuts and locks shut. Xalla looked up to find Amenutiye standing almost as if she was watching her. Their eyes seemed to lock, unable to do anything but stare at one another.

Then Amenutiye smiled at Xalla, thrusting her left arms forward. A mirror image of Xalla's tattoo takes shape as it is burned into her arm. Xalla stepped backwards in shock, utter disbelief at what she was shown.

At that moment Amenutiye turned to the Head Guard now standing beside her. He took her into his arms. She hesitated then leaned her head on his shoulder, both eyes on the sorcerer's book on the floor. She reached towards it with an open hand. It flew into her open hand.

"It is done, then?" He asked quietly.

"The future is now guarded."

Amenutiye smiled as Xalla was drawn backwards. She could feel the strong pull as if she was being yanked out of something. Unsure what to do, she automatically reached out for something to hold. She fell to the floor

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The sorcerer's book lay on Xalla's bedding without movement. Seamus had checked the deck twice finding the woman missing both times. Groggy with sleep, he did not bother much worrying since there was nowhere really to go on a ship in the middle of the Nile. Perhaps she went to the restroom. As if on cue, he fell back asleep, his head leaning back against the wheelhouse wall.

Meanwhile the sorcerer's book began to rattle softly. It grew in intensity and burst open emitting a bright blue light. The deck lit up but none stirred as the light changed from blue to yellow. It was at that moment that Xalla was thrown backwards. She hit the deck hard and slightly dazed from being tossed out. Her body slid across the deck until she ran into the opposite railing.

"Whoa!" Xalla spoke unable to move.

Her eyes focused on the stars twinkling above her. If her brain was not so fuzzy, she would have some kind of explanation for this psychotic episode. However the ability to use word or thought seemed a handicap. Xalla turned her head to look at the sorcerer's book with newfound disbelief. Had she dreamed this all up or was she part of something larger?

The book shifted and threw itself through the air landing near its original location next to Evie, the locks remaining in the open position. Its corner touched the discarded artifact bag as if it fell out during sleeping hours. Xalla made no effort to move. Xalla lost consciousness at that moment.

The book clanked shut and locked itself once more.

Seconds later, Seamus peered out from the Wheelhouse. He frowned at Xalla lying still below, scratching his head slowly. He shrugged groggily and returned to sleeping.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dawn was beginning its show across the dunes of the desert. Twelve Med-Jai commanders sat on horse in a row watching the sun starting its rise from atop a large dune, all eyes set on the horizon. A large number of Med-jai sat and waited for further instruction, settled between dunes in silence. There was no anxiousness this morning.

An elderly Med-Jai with a heavily gray beard turned to the others.

"Ardeth and his friends?" Came the soft voice.

Another Commander replied. "The Triad has formed. No army can battle what will be faced."

"The legend is true then." Said another.

The graying Med-Jai took out a sword wrapped in black cloth from his waist. He held it up, the fabric coming undone at the edges. Only then did it reveal the pearl gilded hilt of a well-known artifact kept hidden among the Med-Jai for centuries.

Two falcons swooped down and took the sword into their claws, flying off in a southerly direction. The other Med-Jai commanders turned on their horses and rode down the dune towards the waiting Med-Jai. Orders were issued sending those sitting below into instant action.


End file.
